Vas-y danse Panda !
by Lauraceae
Summary: Dans l'appartement de Mathieu Sommet, célèbre créateur de l'émission Salut Les Geeks!, vivent en harmonie ce podcasteur schizophrène et ses multiples personnalités. Pour le début de la saison 4 Maître Panda, un nouveau personnage, apparaît et devra apprendre à vivre parmi eux. Mais comment échapper aux avances déplacées du plus grand criminel que la Terre ai porté: le Patron?
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer**:

Aucun des personnages présents dans cette fanfiction ni l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent ne m'appartiennent, le mérite de leur création revient à Mathieu Sommet, avec son émission Salut Les Geeks. De même, la réalisation de cette fiction n'a pas de but lucratif.

Cette fiction contient une romance entre deux personnes de même sexe et des allusions à la zoophilie. Si cela vous répugne, considérez vous comme prévenus et passez votre chemin.

Le rating indique M en vue des futurs chapitres.

Ceci est ma toute première fanfiction, n'hésitez pas à m'adresser des critiques constructives, elles seront toutes les bienvenues. ;)

Enfin, si Mathieu Sommet lit ceci, si ce récit le dérange je suis disposée à le supprimer.

**Pairing**: Le patron x Maître panda

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Salut les geeks, quoi de neuf sur la toile?**

Une main se leva pour toquer fermement une porte, puis se baissa, attendant pendant que des bruits de pas se faisaient de plus en plus distincts à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de l'entrée de l'appartement. La porte s'ouvrit alors, et un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, pas très grand et aux yeux d'un bleu perçant s'y encadra. Le visiteur lui sourit.

« Bonjour Mathieu. »

« Ah ! Te voilà, super, je vais pouvoir annoncer la nouvelle aux autres. Tu entres ? » Mathieu Sommet, le célèbre créateur de l'émission « salut les geeks », sourit en retour et s'effaça pour laisser entrer son invité.

« C'est tout ce que tu as comme affaires ? » lui demanda t-il.

Le nouveau entra et haussa vaguement des épaules en jetant un œil au sac à bandoulière presque vide qu'il transportait.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de grand chose tu sais. »

Mathieu hocha la tête.

« S'il te faut des trucs on pourra voir ça ensemble plus tard. »

Puis lui souriant de nouveau:

« Allez on y va, y'a du boulot sur la planche, et les trois autres n'aident pas des masses. ».

Le jeune homme s'engagea dans l'appartement, sans prendre la peine de vérifier si son invité le suivait, ce que ce dernier s'empressa de faire.

Pendant qu'il le conduisait à l'intérieur de l'appartement, le nouveau venu regardait nerveusement autour de lui : rien n'avait beaucoup changé depuis les quelques fois où il était passé, la décoration simple, les pièces aérées et les affaires de geek lui étaient familières. Il se redressa brusquement quand Mathieu s'arrêta devant une pièce d'où s'échappait des arômes de café et de pain grillé. Il le rejoignit rapidement, en évitant de trop penser à ce qui se passerait si le courant passait mal avec les autres. Il ne les avait vu que brièvement jusqu'ici, et n'était pas sûr de leur compatibilité. _Au pire_ se dit t-il, _je n'aurais qu'à faire mon boulot de mon côté et tout se passera bien_. Il était plutôt du genre solitaire.

« Votre attention tout le monde ! »

Trois regards blasés quittèrent leur petit déjeuner pour se fixer sur les deux silhouettes qui encadraient la porte de la cuisine. Mathieu se tenait aux côtés d'une créature à la fourrure tachetée et au regard déterminé : un jeune spécimen aux grands yeux bleus brillants et vêtu d'un déguisement de panda, le port de tête digne. Le plus schizophrène des podcasteurs désigna la bestiole d'un geste nonchalant :

« Je vous présente notre nouveau colocataire, maître panda. Vous l'avez déjà rencontré, on a fait deux trois chansons ensemble déjà, et j'ai décidé pour cette saison 4 de remplacer la section science infuse par l'instant panda. Les fans pourront voter une des vidéos de l'épisode et maître panda ici présent se devra de l'adapter en chanson de notre cru pour l'épisode d'après. Je vous annonce donc officiellement qu'il est dorénavant un membre permanent de notre fine équipe. »

« Je ne me considère pas comme faisant partie de l'équipe des fines, mais plutôt des fermes et épaisses, gamin. » répliqua du tac au tac une voix rauque et profonde.

Un sourire pervers s'étirant sur ses lèvres, son propriétaire, un homme mûr portant un costume noir et des lunettes de soleil lui donnant un petit air de parrain de la mafia, s'appuya en arrière sur sa chaise et écarta les jambes, une cigarette à la main :

« Si tu vois ce que je veux dire... ».

Maître panda sentit sa mâchoire tomber inélégamment de stupeur.

Un jeune homme au regard de chien battu, et à la casquette à l'envers pris brusquement sa tête entre ses mains, et se mit à gémir d'une voix nasillarde :

« Patron, pitié, pas de références à ta teub à table dès le matin ! Ça m'a coupé l'appétit... ».

« Ouais, gros ! Un peu de respect pour notre nouvel ami gros. », renchérit un homme qui, bien qu'il soit tôt le matin, semblait déjà en avoir trop pris, et protégeait ses yeux rendus photosensibles par tant d'abus sous un bob et des lunettes de soleil.

Tous trois se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant. Ce dernier avait récupéré et les regardait avec une expression désabusée sur son visage. L'austérité de son regard aurait presque pu faire baisser les yeux au patron lui même, si son possesseur n'avait pas été vêtu d'une espèce de pyjama panda, lui donnant une apparence trop kawaï. Il prit une inspiration.

« Vous savez quoi les gars ? Je crois que je vais dès maintenant aller bosser ma chanson. »

Avec un grand sourire et une tape dans le dos, Mathieu lui dit:

« Bravo, quel enthousiasme renversant ! »

Et se tournant férocement vers les trois autres:

« Vous devriez tous en prendre de la graine, bande de *%=& ! »

Avant qu'aucun des destinataires de cette violence verbale gratuite ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, maître panda posa sa main sur l'épaule de Mathieu, en hochant négativement de la tête.

« Non Mathieu, c'est juste que je préfère mettre immédiatement le plus de distance possible entre ces abrutis et moi. »

« Eh ! C'est pas sympa, gros ! » s'indigna le hippie.

« Ouais, on t'as rien fait nous ! » pleurnicha le geek.

« C'est vrai, pète un coup quoi ! Tu fais partie de la bande maintenant, gamin. Si tu peux pas encaisser une ou deux familiarités tu tiendras pas longtemps, vu que t'es habillé comme une prostituée japonaise pas encore en âge d'être menstruée. » lança le patron sur un ton provocateur.

« QUOI ? Qu'est ce que mon superbe _kigurumi_ a à voir avec une fille de joie ?! Et je viens de Chine moi monsieur ! »

Maître panda s'approcha à grands pas du patron, le visage crispé par la colère. On ne s'en prend pas impunément à son magnifique pelage.

« Oooh, un panda indiscipliné... »

Le sourire du patron s'élargit encore et, étendant son bras, il attrapa le visage du pauvre animal dans sa poigne. Maître panda tenta de se dégager mais le patron le tenait fermement. Il rapprocha leurs visages l'un de l'autre.

« Ça tombe bien, j'adore le dressage. » lui chuchota t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

Maître panda eu un violent frisson de dégoût et réussi finalement à se soustraire.

« NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS ! ».

S'enlaçant de ses bras et frissonnant, il se tourna vers la porte.

« J'me casse, ce type est répugnant ! ».

Sa sortie précipitée fut suivie des regards compatissants de Mathieu et du geek, du regard triomphant du patron, et du regard stone du hippie.

Le podcasteur haussa les épaules et soupira.

« J'imagine que c'était trop demander d'être un minimum sympa et accueillant ? »

Il jeta un regard noir au responsable de ce fiasco. L'homme au sombre costard haussa les sourcils sans perdre son sourire.

« Quoi, j'ai dit quelque chose ? ».

* * *

Dans les jours qui suivirent, maître panda apprit à mieux connaître le mode de vie et les caractères de ses nouveaux compagnons de travail. Il comprit qu'il avait effectivement été un peu hâtif dans son jugement, du moins en ce qui concernait les sympathiques hippie et geek. Ce dernier en particulier était très chaleureux avec lui, reconnaissant en lui un autre souffre douleur du patron.

Ce matin comme à son habitude il se leva à une heure raisonnable, fit une toilette rapide et renfila sa tenue, qu'il ne quittait que pour cette occasion, et une fois de temps en temps pour la laver à contre cœur : son costume, c'était son âme (bien que quelques mauvaises langues pourraient lui répliquer que les pandas comme tous les animaux n'ont pas d'âme).

Sortant de la salle de bain, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour petit déjeuner. Pour cela il traversa le salon, et il y vit le hippie, complètement stone, étalé sur le canapé. Il ne sembla pas remarquer sa présence, et le panda préféra le laisser dans sa stupeur. Durant cette période de découverte, il apprit qu'effectivement, le hippie était tout le temps défoncé, qu'il était majoritairement à côté de ses pompes mais de temps en temps, une lumière de lucidité éclairait son esprit et il pouvait alors sortir des perles de poésie humanitaire, qui n'étaient pas pour lui déplaire. Mais son improductivité totale le laissait perplexe, comment quelqu'un peut rester ainsi sans rien faire toute la journée ? Il lui arrivait d'observer avec une fascination morbide cet homme rester affalé des heures durant, prit dans des trips que nul ne peut imaginer sans avoir lui même touché un peu aux substances illicites qui faisaient son quotidien.

Arrivé dans la cuisine, il découvrit que le geek et Mathieu étaient déjà installés devant leur repas matinal. Maître panda leur sourit et leur souhaita un bon appétit, avant de tirer une des chaises de la table pour s'installer.

Pendant qu'il se tartinait un toast, la petite voix du geek attira son attention :

« Dis, je me demandais, pourquoi tu manges comme nous si t'es un panda ? »

Le garçon (car pour maître panda ce jeune ne pouvait pas être qualifié autrement) le regardait avec de grands yeux curieux.

« Ne devrais tu pas manger du bambou plutôt ? ».

Maître panda considéra le jeune homme assis à côté de lui un instant. Le geek était un gosse fan de jeux vidéos, et était quelqu'un de très chaleureux et attachant, bien qu'il ai tendance à s'isoler pour pouvoir continuer à farmer. Il avait cependant un côté un peu pitoyable dans son incapacité à se défendre face à la mesquinerie de Mathieu et du patron à son égard. Cela agaçait un peu le maître, qui se demandait parfois s'il était constitué comme eux en dessous de la ceinture. Un vrai mâle ne devrait pas se laisser marcher dessus ainsi !

Sans se démonter, le maître lui répondit d'un ton ferme et assuré :

« Vois-tu mon garçon, j'ai beau être un panda, je reste avant tout comme vous une des personnalités de Mathieu ici présent, je peux donc m'intégrer facilement au monde des humains, et bien que mon cœur restera toujours fidèle à mon espèce, je suis biologiquement parlant aussi un humain. Je peux donc manger comme vous, parler comme vous, penser comme vous, et comme je vis désormais avec vous, il me paraît plus poli de partager votre mode de vie humain plutôt que de me cantonner à celui d'un animal. »

« Eh, c'est plutôt cool ! T'es à la fois humain et panda, je me demande de quelle part de mon esprit tu viens. »

Mathieu le regardait à son tour de façon pensive.

Le panda sourit à la réflexion, gardant pour lui sa théorie sur le sujet. Mathieu était encore le membre avec lequel il se sentait le plus à l'aise. Le jeune youtubeur faisait preuve d'une combinaison rare d'intelligence, d'humour, et de répartie. Talentueux dans son travail, il avait gravit les échelons de la célébrité sur internet avec une rapidité déconcertante. Le panda ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le jeune homme, et de sentir monter en lui un sentiment de compétition. Lui aussi avait de l'ambition, et son but pour être atteint nécessitera au moins autant de ferveur et de qualification. Pour l'instant Mathieu représentait un modèle, mais il espérait se montrer à la hauteur et rapidement pouvoir le considérer comme un égal.

Soudain une voix profonde provenant de l'entrée de la cuisine s'éleva :

« Eh, c'est vrai ça, du coup si tu baises avec quelqu'un, cela fait de lui un zoophile, et un fétichiste des costumes animaliers à la fois. ».

L'animal grinça des dents. Le patron était probablement le personnage qui le mettait le plus mal à l'aise. Et pourtant, des gens bizarres il en avait connu, tous s'extasiant sans retenue sur son costume, mais le patron dépassait de loin ces gens là, qu'on pourrait assimiler à de sympathiques lolcats en comparaison. Le patron était un criminel, pervers, sadique, travesti, violeur, pédophile, scatophile et zoophile (à sa plus grande horreur). Ses nombreuses entreprises cachaient toutes un marché noir de type différent, passant par les drogues (ce qui expliquait la facilité du hippie à se procurer la sienne), les organes, les enfants et les chatons. Il avait même tué deux de ses colocataires, dont son propre créateur ! Le fait d'être traité comme une curiosité de la nature par ce monstre lui hérissait le poil.

« Au moins cette personne serait consentante, contrairement à toutes les personnes couchant avec toi. » répliqua t-il avec venin.

Il ne se laissera pas marcher sur les pattes.

Le patron eut un petit rire, ce qui fit froncer des sourcils le maître.

« Touché gamin, mais tu sais, j'ai déjà eu des rapports consensuels... »

« Pff, arrêtes tes conneries, les gamines de moins de quinze ans ne peuvent pas donner leur consentement avec discernement, c'est dans la loi ! »

« Pas dans la mienne gamin. »

Le patron prit une taffe puis ajouta :

« Tu serais surpris du nombre de personnes de tous âges et de tous sexes qui seraient prêtes à tuer pour pouvoir coucher avec moi. »

« Sûrement des adeptes du BDSM. » répliqua froidement le panda.

Avec un air dédaigneux, il regarda l'homme en noir de haut en bas.

« Quelle personne saine d'esprit pourrait bien avoir envie d'un dangereux criminel comme toi ? »

Le patron le regarda un moment en silence, tirant quelques bouffées de fumée. Il eut soudain un sourire à glacer le dos.

« Sceptique gamin ? Faut t-il que je te démontre par A + B, A étant mon membre et B ton petit cul poilu, mes compétences au pieu ? ».

Pour la deuxième fois de la semaine, la mâchoire du maître sembla lui faire défaut. La colère monta alors en lui et il rougit violemment:

« Viendrais-tu de suggérer que nous ayons un rapport intime impliquant ton organe reproducteur pénétrant la zone de mon corps qui rejette des excréments ? »

« Arrête le dirty talk gamin, si tu m'excites de trop je pourrais pas me retenir. »

Sur ces paroles, la main libre du patron descendit et palpa la bosse au niveau de son entre jambe, éliminant tout soupçon d'ironie dans l'esprit du panda. Ce dernier ayant viré du rouge vers le blanc et du blanc vers le vert, il se leva et se précipita en direction des toilettes, son toast lui remontant dangereusement dans la gorge.

Dans la cuisine, trois personnes avaient observé la fuite avec amusement pour l'un, et compassion pour les deux autres. Le patron s'installa tranquillement à la place ainsi libérée. Mordant dans le reste d'un toast abandonné, il déclara alors :

« Intéressant le petit nouveau. Son côté farouche est bandant. »

« N'importe qui dans cet appartement serait récalcitrant à la « proposition » que tu viens de lui faire, on peut difficilement en conclure que maître panda est comparable à une vierge effarouchée. » Répondit Mathieu d'un ton désabusé.

Le patron n'était pas de cet avis. Par ailleurs le panda était le premier de la bande à réellement se confronter à lui. Mathieu faisait son dégoûté lors de ses remarques, mais au fond il l'aimait bien. Le hippie ne lui disait jamais rien étant donné qu'il était son fournisseur principal, et le geek était décidément trop facile à taquiner, il n'avait aucune répartie.

Là, la boule de poil l'aurait presque vexé, et c'était nouveau pour lui. Lentement, un sentiment qu'il connaissait bien fleurit en lui : le désir. Soudainement, ne pas parvenir à faire sien le temps d'une chevauchée ce chanteur insoumis lui paru inconcevable et il commençait déjà à échafauder des plans pour mener à bien son nouvel objectif.

« Finalement je me dis que tu as peut-être raison gamin, j'aurais pu être plus sympa et accueillant. Eh, et si on lui organisait une fête de bienvenue ?»

Un sourire sadique étira les lèvres de l'homme en noir.

« C'est moi qui paie, ce sera pour me faire pardonner. »

Mathieu observa sa personnalité criminelle avec méfiance.

« Je croyais que tu préférais tes fêtes à thèmes que tu organises dans ton yacht ? »

« Je peux bien faire une exception de temps en temps... Alors, ça marche ? On fêtera le début de la saison 4 en même temps si tu veux. ». Le patron se tourna vers son créateur en haussant suggestivement des sourcils.

« Ok mais si tu crois que je suis dupe face à tes soi-disant bonnes intentions... »

« Si tu sais déjà quelles sont mes intentions pourquoi accepter ? »

« … Ça fait quand même super longtemps qu'on a pas fait la fête entre nous, et tu as bien dit que c'était toi qui payais ? » Le sourire et le regard de Mathieu était sans équivoque : il avait bien l'intention d'exploiter à fond l'offre du patron.

Le sourire du patron réapparu.

« C'est bien ce que j'ai dit, gamin. ».

« Alors ça marche, on a encore du temps avant la publication de l'épisode, faut bien se lâcher de temps en temps ! » Le podcasteur lui envoya un clin d'œil.

Intérieurement, il se promit de mettre en garde maître panda, pour apaiser sa conscience. Après, tout dépendra de lui. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr des intentions du patron, mais vu son enthousiasme, ça ne pouvait rien augurer de bon. Il n'était pas inquiet, le panda n'était pas aussi sans défense que le geek par exemple. Achevant de s'auto-rassurer, il fini son café avant de se lever.

« Bon c'est pas tout mais au boulot ! ».


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**:

Aucun des personnages présents dans cette fanfiction, ni l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent, ni les paroles de chanson issue de l'émission SLG, ne m'appartiennent, le mérite de leur création revient à Mathieu Sommet, avec son émission Salut Les Geeks. De même, la réalisation de cette fiction n'a pas de but lucratif.

Cette fiction contient une romance entre deux personnes de même sexe et des allusions à la zoophilie. Si cela vous répugne, considérez vous comme prévenus et passez votre chemin.

/!\ ATTENTION /!\ Ce chapitre contient des scènes de sexe explicites, et du DUB-CON (dubious consent = rapports non consentants). Considérez vous prévenus.

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos critiques, cette fanfiction ne demande qu'à être améliorée. :)

Enfin, si Mathieu Sommet lit ceci, si ce récit le dérange je suis disposée à le supprimer.

**Edit**: _Merci_ à Guhiguix 11 pour avoir pointé du doigt une faute d'orthographe, j'apprécie particulièrement ce genre de remarque donc n'hésitez pas: la chasse aux fautes est ouverte. ;)

**Edit 2:** _Merci_ aussi à Harley A. Warren, qui a gentiment accepté ma demande de review, et pour ses corrections. Et non non, ce ne sont pas vos yeux, les chapitres ont bien été modifiés. Je fais régulièrement des corrections, même spontanément, alors ne vous amusez pas à tout relire à chaque fois, le contenu reste globalement le même.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Gravé dans mes souvenirs-euuuuh**

Sa tête lourde pulsait au son de la musique, et semblait sur le point d'exploser. Maître panda tenta vainement de remettre en ordre ses pensées tournoyantes, mais le courant était trop fort, son corps trop lourd, et il se laissa retomber sur la surface moelleuse d'un lit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Lumières tamisées et couleurs sombres l'auraient si facilement laissé s'assoupir... Pourquoi lutter contre le sommeil ?

Soudain, un corps chaud et dur allongé sur lui se rappela à son bon souvenir par un coup de hanche brutal.

« Eh, gamin, ne tente même pas de t'endormir à un moment pareil, ou j'oublie les préliminaires et je t'encule à sec. ».

Le panda releva brusquement la tête au son de cette voix grondante. Qu'est ce que le patron faisait là, allongé sur lui comme si de rien n'était ? Comment avait t-il pu laisser la situation évoluer ainsi ? Son crâne lui faisait un mal de chien mais le contact ferme du membre de l'homme contre son abdomen mobilisa finalement toute son attention et il tenta pitoyablement de se dégager. La masse qui le clouait au lit ne bougea pas d'un iota, mais un rire doucereux résonna à ses oreilles.

« Ehhh, du calme gamin, laisse-toi faire gentiment et je ferai en sorte que tu prennes ton pied. ».

Le maître senti alors quelque chose de chaud et humide glisser le long de son cou, jusqu'à son oreille avant que des dents viennent se planter dans la chair tendre de son lobe, suffisamment fort pour qu'un cri proche du couinement lui échappe. En écho le rire cruel de son agresseur retentit.

Des larmes brûlantes menacèrent de s'échapper de ses paupières, il suffoquait, envahi par la peur et le désespoir. Le panda se rappela alors les paroles de Mathieu, un matin d'insouciance, et essaya de se souvenir comment il en était arrivé là.

* * *

Maître panda re-regardait la vidéo de YZ, « tu me manques ». Mathieu lui avait commandé une parodie musicale de cette chanson, et il s'était attelé à la tâche avec méthode, décortiquant le style musical et les fautes de goût de la jeune femme. Il avait trouvé le fond musical, et écrivait à présent les paroles satiriques avec une certaine satisfaction.

Alors que la piètre chanson de la jeune chanteuse se terminait à son écran, il entendit toquer à sa porte. Il releva la tête.

« Oui ? »

« C'est Mathieu, je peux entrer ? »

« Oui, bien sûr vas-y ! »

Le podcasteur entra dans la chambre encore assez vide du maître, jetant un œil curieux au poster représentant la photo d'un (vrai) panda. Il n'osa pas demander si ce dernier était un ami, un amour de jeunesse ou l'équivalent d'un poster de pin-up à gros seins pour l'ursidé. Un peu gêné il détourna la tête et se dirigea vers son nouvel acolyte. Il vit à son écran la vidéo qu'il lui avait demandé de parodier et sourit.

« Ouah, déjà au travail ? Commences-tu à avoir des idées ? »

Sa personnalité animalière haussa un sourcil.

« Ça fait déjà une semaine que tu m'as parlé de ton projet, j'ai déjà progressé de moitié au moins je pense. »

Mathieu regarda un moment le panda sans comprendre. Puis réalisant ce qui venait de lui être dit, il porta la main à sa bouche, l'expression émue, prêt à verser une petite larme

« Whoa, sérieusement ?... » Il secoua la tête. « C'est... C'est la première fois qu'une de mes personnalités se montre aussi assidue que moi pour ce job. »

« Ah-ah bon ? » Le panda se gratta le dessus du crâne, gêné.

Mathieu s'était déjà plaint de la fainéantise de ses autres personnalités, mais sûrement au moins une d'entre elles avait déjà collaboré sérieusement avec lui ?

« Euh, et le prof ? » demanda le maître avec un certain malaise (il avait un peu volé sa place après tout).

Mais son créateur hocha négativement la tête.

« Le prof était intelligent et sérieux, mais il préférait étudier ce qui l'intéressait et ce n'était pas toujours simple de trouver une question de fan qui l'intéresse suffisamment pour qu'il se mette au boulot. ».

Il le regarda de haut en bas, comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois, l'œil humide.

Le panda se tortilla sur sa chaise, un peu gêné.

« C'est rien tu sais, j'ai à peine écrit huit vers... »

« Tu pourrais me les chanter ? »

Le regard plein d'espoir du jeune homme fit ravaler au maître le refus qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer sèchement. Il n'aimait vraiment pas montrer un travail inachevé. Un peu hésitant, il mit en route l'accompagnement musical qu'il avait choisi, dans le même goût que celui de sa muse : YZ.

Marquant le rythme de la tête, il chanta son ébauche, avec une voix mélodieuse.

_Ç__a fait des mois que tu es parti,_

_Ç__a fait des mois que je ne suis plus en vie,_

_Oh, bébé, pourquoi pourquoi,_

_Tu es si loin de moi_

_Ce moment sur la plageuuuuuuuuh,_

_Notre moment à nous deuuuuuuuuh,_

_Gravé dans mes souvenirs-euuuuuuh,_

_Plus de virginité-euuuuuuuuh_

_(Yeaaah, yeaaah)_

Il éteignit le fond musical. Et se tourna nerveusement vers Mathieu.

« Alors ? »

Ce dernier avait plissé les yeux, et un sourire rêveur avait progressivement grandi sur son visage lors de la chanson.

« Parfait, on ne touche plus à rien, considère toi libre jusqu'au prochain épisode. »

Le panda le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Mais... Mais je n'en étais même pas à la moitié ! » Sa voix tremblait un peu, c'était tout ? Sa collaboration à l'épisode s'arrêtait là ?

« Quoi, tu vas pas me dire que tu es déçu d'être libre pendant le reste des vacances d'été ? »

Le sourire de Mathieu s'effaça doucement en voyant le visage frustré de son nouvel ami.

« Euh, si ? ».

Maître panda exhala un soupir tremblotant.

« Donc, quand tu parlais d'une collaboration à l'égal des trois autres personnalités, tu ne le pensais pas ? »

Il regarda droit dans les yeux son créateur, avec un air dramatique et les yeux brillants.

Mathieu dû refouler l'envie un peu déplacée de faire un câlin au panda, tellement mignon avec son air sérieux. _Y'a un marché à exploiter, là_, pensa t-il, imaginant déjà tous ses fans tomber sous le charme de sa nouvelle personnalité.

Secouant la tête il revint à l'instant présent.

« Si, si, bien sûr, je le pensais ! Je voudrais simplement laisser un temps d'adaptation à la fanbase pour te découvrir, et accrocher au nouveau concept de l'émission. Ton passage doit donc rester assez court dans cet épisode, et ça te laisse le temps de prendre tes marques ici ! »

Se rappelant soudain de la raison de sa venue, le podcasteur ajouta avec un sourire:

« D'ailleurs, on a pensé à organiser une soirée pour fêter ton arrivée et le début de la saison 4 d'SLG. On se fait ça demain soir, qu'en dis tu ? ».

Le jeune chanteur baissa pensivement la tête. Ce que disait le podcasteur avait du sens, il ne pouvait pas tout simplement apparaître dans l'émission et interagir aussi souvent que les autres, sans que ça fasse bizarre. Cependant, aussi logique qu'était cette explication, elle le laissait désœuvré pendant presque deux semaines. L'idée à elle seule l'emplissait d'horreur, il détestait ne rien faire ! L'inactivité et le vide laissaient ses démons intérieurs l'envahir, il lui faudrait trouver une alternative décida t-il.

Relevant la tête, il s'aperçut que Mathieu l'observait d'un air soucieux. Ravalant ses craintes il lui sourit :

« Oui tu as raison, je comprends. Je t'avoue que je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de temps libre devant moi auparavant, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire pendant deux semaines. »

Il prit une inspiration.

« En tout cas c'est sympa d'avoir pensé à fêter mon entrée dans l'équipe, merci. »

Et il sourit.

Ce sourire aveugla brièvement Mathieu. Clignant des yeux il décida qu'il était temps de tenir sa promesse intérieure. Il dit prudemment :

« Au fait, tu l'auras peut être remarqué, mais le patron semble s'être entiché de toi... »

L'expression du panda changea du tout au tout, et sa grimace de dégoût fit rire le podcasteur.

« Je voulais juste te prévenir... N'accepte rien de lui à la soirée, et reste sur tes gardes, j'ai l'impression que ses intentions envers toi ne sont pas... Comment dire ? Pures et innocentes. »

« Ce type n'a sûrement jamais rien pensé, dit ou fait quoique ce soit de pur ou innocent de toute sa vie. »

La tête à la fois blasée et dégoûtée du maître valait le détour. Son créateur ricana.

« Probablement pas non. »

Il prit le chemin de la porte.

« Bon, faut que j'y retourne. »

Maître panda le regarda s'en aller et fermer la porte derrière lui. Le patron en avait après lui ? Brrr. C'était sympa de la part de Mathieu de le prévenir, mais il n'aurait de toute façon rien accepté de la part de ce pervers.

Le reste de la journée passa à bas bruit. Le soir venu, toutes les personnalités étaient au courant pour sa chanson, et l'accueil de sa performance varia de l'admiration du geek, aux remarques déplacées du patron sur le jour où il avait pour la première fois « noyé le cornichon dans un pot de peinture. ». À onze ans. _Sans blague_ se dit lugubrement le panda.

Le lendemain, le patron commença à se comporter bizarrement. Il abreuva Maître panda de blagues salaces toutes plus honteuses les unes que les autres. Il fut assez fier de sa nouvelle capacité à ignorer la vulgarité de l'adulte corrompu.

Quand ce dernier lui lança en fin d'après midi :

« Eh, gamin, tu connais la différence entre une boite de nuit et une petite... »

le panda le coupa sèchement : « c'estdurd'yrentrermaisunefoisàl'intérieurçadéchire, c'est bon t'as fini avec tes blagues crades ? ».

Le patron le regarda, bluffé.

« Pas si innocente que ça la boule de poils. »

Puis il lui donna une tape dans le dos avec une moue approbatrice. Maître panda ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir une petite pointe de fierté lors de l'accolade.

Puis la main de l'homme en noir descendit dans son dos et lui pinça une fesse. Il poussa un petit cri indigné. Son agresseur ricana.

« Ce soir, avec un peu de chance, l'alcool retirera le balai que tu as dans le cul et on pourra enfin s'amuser gamin. ».

« Sûrement pas, je ne bois pas ! » répliqua l'ursidé courroucé.

« C'est ce qu'on verra gamin, c'est ce qu'on verra. » Le patron s'éloignait déjà.

Le soir venu, Mathieu et le patron revinrent de leur tour à la supérette du coin les bras chargés de sacs remplis de bouteilles d'alcool, et de pizzas. Mathieu maugréait des choses incompréhensibles, bien que le mot « radin » fut largement intelligible.

Peu après, ils entendirent toquer à la porte d'entrée. Le podcasteur se leva « ça, c'est les autres ». Sans plus d'explication, il se dirigea vers l'entrée. Avec curiosité, maître panda le suivi. Les autres ? Il arriva au moment où le youtubeur ouvrait la porte. L'estomac du maître se tordit d'appréhension à la vue des deux invités. Les cheveux volant dans le courant d'air, une jeune femme blonde à la pilosité faciale intrigante entra, suivie de près par un jeune homme à la longue blouse blanche, un nœud papillon noir et blanc autour du cou, le regard masqué derrière ses lunettes. Le panda s'était arrêté à la vue de ce dernier, et le fixait, le visage blanc.

« Coucou mon chou ! » salua gaiement la fille à l'intention de Mathieu.

« Mon dieu, toujours un vrai trou à rat cet appart', tu sais je suis pas mécontente d'avoir déménagé finalement, notre appart' à nous est tellement plus stylé ! »

La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle rapidement, et son regard se posa sur le mammifère en retrait.

« OOOOH ! IL EST TROP MIGNOOOOON ! »

Le panda sursauta, et eut un mouvement de recul face à la fille qui s'approchait dangereusement près de lui. Un éclair d'agacement le traversa quand elle l'étreignit en criant hystériquement :

« Trop mignon trop mignon trop mignoooooon ! ».

Tentant de la repousser il grommela un peu sèchement :

« Ça va, ça va, on a compris ! »

Regardant par dessus l'épaule de cet énergumène pour demander télépathiquement de l'aide à Mathieu, il croisa le regard du prof.

De nouveau ses entrailles se glacèrent. Le jeune scientifique affichait un air surpris et presque immédiatement ses traits se durcirent. Ils s'observèrent l'un l'autre durant ce qui lui sembla une éternité.

Puis leur créateur s'approcha de la femme (toujours en train d'essayer de câliner la pauvre bête) un sourire insouciant aux lèvres.

« La fille, laisse maître panda tranquille, malgré les apparences ce n'est pas une peluche. Merci de ne pas étouffer sous ton étreinte virile un des derniers représentants de son espèce. »

« Ehhhhh ! » S'indigna involontairement le dit représentant, avant de reporter son regard sur le prof. Mais ce dernier avait détourné le regard et se dirigeait vers le salon d'un pas rapide.

« Mathieu. _Fucking_. Sommet. Viendrais tu d'insulter ma féminité ? Je ne suis pas une brute ! J'ai bien le droit de lui faire un petit câlin non ? »

La fille resserra ses bras autour de maître panda qui émit un drôle de gargouillis.

« Ah, il tourne au bleu. » répondit le podcasteur d'un air facétieux.

« Pfff, les mecs, aucune sensibilité ! »

« Moi je commence à perdre celle de mes extrémités... » expira laborieusement le panda, qui commençait effectivement à ressentir des fourmis au bout des doigts.

« Oups ! » La jeune femme le relâcha.

« Désolée, j'ai peut-être été un peu trop enthousiaste ! »

« Bon, on y va ? Maintenant que tout le monde est là on va porter un toast. »

Mathieu les pressa vers le salon.

Une fois tous installés autour de la table du salon un verre à la main, Mathieu leva le sien.

« Je propose de boire un coup en l'honneur de l'arrivée de maître panda parmi nous, et à la gloire d'SLG ! »

Un brouhaha approbateur s'éleva autour de la table alors que tout le monde levait son verre pour trinquer. Maître panda ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer l'enthousiasme modéré, voire inexistant du prof, et son appréhension revint au galop. Visiblement, il n'était pas ravi de son remplacement. Cela l'incita à boire son verre de bière plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait fait habituellement. Il fut surprit de le découvrir vide avant même que les pizzas ne soient servies. Sentant ses joues s'échauffer sous l'effet de l'alcool, il se promit de ne plus accepter un seul verre. Il buvait rarement et n'avait accepté celui ci que pour pouvoir trinquer avec tout le monde.

Malheureusement pour lui, au cours de la soirée, sa retenue fut remarquée puis dénoncée par un certain homme en noir, et tous commencèrent à le harceler pour qu'il boive un verre de plus. Il refusa catégoriquement tout alcool fort, ses origines asiatiques le rendant vulnérable à ces breuvages. Mais quand le hippie s'approcha de lui tout sourire deux verres de bières à la main et lui dit:

« Allez gros, un verre en l'honneur des pandas en chine, et de toutes les espèces protégées ! »

Il ne pu résister, son cerveau déjà ramolli par sa première bière, il se laissa attendrir et accepta le verre, sans voir le sourire mauvais du patron qui observait leur échange. Par contre, il senti bien que le goût n'était pas tout à fait le même.

Après deux trois gorgées il fini par se tourner vers le hippie.

« Y'a quoi dans ce verre ? » demanda t-il d'une voix un peu traînante. Le hippie haussa un sourcil.

« De la bière, gros. Comme celle de tout à l'heure ! »

Le panda secoua la tête un peu exagérément.

« Naaaaan, y'a pas... Y'a pas que de la bière, le goût... il est plus... Solide. »

Le hippie le regarda longuement.

« … Plus solide, gros ? C'est quoi un goût solide ? »

Le maître grogna.

« Pas solide, il est pluuuuus... Plus tu sais... AH. Il est plus forrrrt. ».

Le hippie lui prit doucement le verre des mains, et goûta. Il fronça des sourcils.

« T'as raison gros, y'a pas que de la bière, pourtant c'est tout ce que j'y ai versé, gros. »

S'humectant les lèvres pensivement il ajouta :

« Y'a une pointe de whisky, et de vodka gros. » Il haussa les épaules.

« Je vais te chercher une canette fermée gros. »

Il vit du coin de l'œil le panda lui faire un geste de remerciement, affalé sur la table. _Il est déjà bourré_ se dit t-il avec un sourire. _C'est cool qu'il se laisse aller, il est toujours tellement sérieux_.

Sur son chemin il croisa le geek, qui en le voyant s'empressa de lui demander :

« Hippie, hippie, je voudrais un cocktail, un vrai avec de l'alcool dedans, tu pourrais me conseiller s'il te plait ? »

Regardant le geek, puis sa main tenant toujours le verre de bière du panda, il lui tendit le mélange.

« Ouais, merci, t'es trop sympa ! »

Le jeune sautillait sur place de joie. Le hippie lui sourit et attrapa une canette pour maître panda.

Une heure plus tard les pizzas étaient mangées, et les mouvements de chacun étaient plus désordonnés et les langues se déliaient. Du just dance avait été lancé par la fille, qui avait ramené le jeu pour l'occasion et Mathieu l'avait suivie, jurant pendant qu'elle gagnait toutes les parties. Le patron défiait tout le monde de boire trente shooters d'affilés sans vomir, le hippie vidait ses tripes dans les toilettes après l'avoir relevé, et le geek faisait des câlins à tout le monde.

À un moment il sauta au cou du panda en bafouillant :

« Mon... Monsieur le panda, je... Je vous aime bien ! »

Ce dernier ne pu s'empêcher de rire de façon un peu hystérique, la salle tournait agréablement autour de lui depuis sa deuxième bière, et il avait chaud.

Soudain, n'y tenant plus, il alla récupérer son micro dans sa chambre, et revint en courant de travers, pour chanter devant une foule en délire (ou du moins c'est comme ça qu'il perçu le petit groupe complètement déchiré en face de lui) les quelques tubes qu'il avait composé jusqu'ici. À la fin Mathieu lui tendit sa troisième bière et hurla :

« Cul sec ! Cul sec ! Cul sec ! ».

Rendu euphorique par son succès, il s'exécuta. Peu après, la pièce commença à tanguer si fort, qu'il eut du mal à rester debout. Prenant vaguement conscience de son état, il décida de monter se coucher, avant de faire une connerie, comme par exemple, relever le défi du patron. Il se mit à remonter l'escalier difficilement pour regagner son antre, en s'appuyant vaillamment contre le mur pour empêcher le sol de tourner si fort. Alors qu'il commençait à glisser dangereusement vers le sol, il sentit quelqu'un l'attraper dans ses bras pour l'aider à se relever.

« Woah, doucement gamin, ou tu vas finir en bas des escaliers avec ta colonne brisée, et ton joli petit cul paralysé. Ce serait dommage quand même de ne pas pouvoir expérimenter les joies de la sodomie pour un verre de trop. ».

Le panda tourna la tête.

« TOI ! » Il jeta un regard mauvais au criminel. « TOI ! C'est TOI, j'en suis... J'en suis suuuuuuur... » Il prit une inspiration.

Le patron le regardait d'un air amusé, et commença à le tracter dans l'escalier. Le panda reprit :

« C'est TOI qui a lémangé... Qui a mémangé... Qui a... MIT... C'est TOI, la vokda... La vodka, et le wisssss... Le wisssssssssss »

À ce stade l'homme en noir le coupa :

« Oui c'est moi, gamin, et franchement, si j'avais su que trois bières suffiraient à te mettre dans cet état, je me serais pas donné autant de mal. ».

« AH ! C'était TOIIIIII ! Je le sa...vais... Espèèèèèce de... Tu es qu'un.. Qu'uuuuun atrubi... Qu'un abritu, meeerdeuuuuh qu'un CON quoi ! Ehhhhh ! Arrêêêête ! Ça suffit... de rire... »

Le patron était secoué de spasmes, et ricanait allègrement.

« Ça SUFFIT, de te moquer... de te moquer de moiiiiii... Tu te mo... Moques TOUT LE TEMPS de moiiii... Alors... ça SUFFIT ! »

« Hahahahahaaaaa, putain t'es vraiment trop drôle une fois torché, gamin. »

Il essuya une larme du coin de l'œil et tira un dernier coup et ils étaient arrivés. Il poussa la porte de sa chambre et balança sans ménagement sa prise sur son lit.

Il admira un moment le chanteur. Les cheveux ébouriffés, les joues rouges, le souffle court et un regard tellement, mais _tellement_ débauché... Allongé négligemment sur le dos, les bras et les jambes écartés, et deux boutons de son costume défaits. Il le regarda alors fermer les yeux et sa respiration soulever doucement son torse...

Il s'étendit sur sa proie, appréciant sa chaleur et sa douceur, puis voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, lui donna un coup de rein.

« Eh, gamin, ne tente même pas de t'endormir à un moment pareil, ou j'oublie les préliminaires et je t'encule à sec. ».

* * *

Voilà, il se souvenait, et il se senti très con : une bière de trop, et la fausse sollicitude du patron, c'est tout ce qu'il avait fallu pour se retrouver piégé, incapable de se défendre...

Il se cambra brusquement, une forte chaleur l'envahissant. Le criminel avait passé ses mains dans son costume et caressait son torse, pendant qu'il suçait son lobe d'oreille. Ses doigts frôlèrent doucement ses tétons, puis les pinça soudainement.

« Ah ! »

Le panda n'avait pu retenir son cri, et ressentit la panique l'envahir en même temps que le plaisir. Il se sentit durcir lentement au niveau de son entrejambe, tandis que son cœur s'affolait dans sa poitrine. Un rire guttural vibra contre son oreille :

« T'aimes bien ça hein, salope... Une vrai chaudasse. »

À ce moment là, le patron descendit une main le long de son torse, laissant dans sa trace une sensation brûlante, se rapprochant de plus en plus de son érection naissante.

La terreur le saisit alors et avec un déclic, il sentit quelque chose en lui se réveiller, et prendre possession de lui : son instinct de survie. L'adrénaline s'engouffra dans son corps avec la force d'un tsunami et brusquement la pièce ne tournait plus. L'animal en lui prit le dessus, et son genou rencontra brutalement l'entrejambe de l'autre homme, qui s'effondra au sol en hurlant.

« Putain de merde ! »

S'ensuivit un flot d'insultes, que le maître ne prit pas la peine d'écouter.

Il avait réussi.

Il. Avait. Réussi !

Il se releva, tangua un instant, et couru de toutes ses forces vers la sortie... Et se prit la porte en pleine face.

Se tenant le nez à deux mains, il regarda craintivement en arrière. Le patron était rouge d'avoir crié, ses lunettes tombées à terre, recroquevillé au sol en se tenant les parties, et le fixait avec ce qui semblait être un mélange de rancœur et de consternation. Son regard exprimaient clairement sa pensée: c'était ÇA, qui avait réussi à lui échapper, à lui ?

Il se fixèrent un instant, le panda dos au mur, cherchant aveuglément la poignée de porte. Au moment où le hasard la lui mit entre les doigts, la voix rauque du patron s'éleva.

« Tu me le paieras, gamin ! ».

Le panda ouvrit la porte, mais dans un accès d'inspiration, il tourna le dos au patron, et se claqua une fesse en lançant :

« C'est ce qu'on verra ! En attendant, mon petit cul poilu te tire sa révérence. »

Et il remua de façon provocatrice son postérieur.

Entendant le râle étranglé du patron, il se dit qu'il ne voulait pas voir quelle expression lui était associée et il prit la poudre d'escampette. Une fois dans sa chambre il s'appuya contre la porte et se laissa glisser à terre.

Il avait failli se faire dépuceler la rondelle.

Cette pensée aurait du le remplir d'horreur, le terroriser, et le plonger dans un profond abattement. Mais étrangement, l'euphorie de sa victoire ne passait pas. Il avait échappé au patron.

Il l'avait fait.

Ce devait être une première mondiale ! Souriant comme un idiot, il remercia sa part animale qui pour une fois l'avait sorti du pétrin.

Puis soudain il se rappela les paroles de son agresseur et il eu l'impression qu'on vidait un seau d'eau glacé sur lui.

_Et le pire c'est que je lui ai répondu_.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Comment allait il gérer la fureur de l'homme en noir ? Ce type en avait tué pour moins que ça. Soudainement la pièce tournait de nouveau et ses paupières brûlantes se firent très lourdes.

_Bah, ça sert à rien de ruminer ça maintenant, on verra demain_.

Il se leva, ferma le verrou de sa chambre (il n'était pas fou non plus) et s'allongea dans son lit. Ce faisant, il prit conscience que la partie la plus vascularisée de son corps était encore dure et dressée. Avec un grognement agacé, il considéra d'un œil mauvais le membre qui l'avait le plus trahi ce soir là. Qu'il ai réagi sous les caresses de l'homme ne l'avait pas étonné, ses démons intérieurs le hantaient dès que possible.

En effet, il n'en était pas fier, mais à la moindre stimulation, son instinct de préservation de l'espèce se réveillait, et des pulsions sexuelles l'envahissaient. Seule sa capacité à transférer toute cette énergie dans son travail lui permettait de les refouler durablement. Créer des chansons, c'était sa passion, mais aussi un moyen d'échapper à la part la plus sombre de sa partie animale. Avec un soupir, il estima que le sommeil ferait son affaire, et laissant l'organe tel quel, il ferma les yeux et s'engouffra dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Le patron était furax. Une fois remit de sa douloureuse expérience, il s'était assis sur son lit et avait allumé une cigarette. Expulsant férocement de la fumée, il réfléchit à son échec.

Putain de merde, mais qu'est ce qui s'était passé ?

Un instant il a un panda, tremblant de désir entre les cuisses, et à l'autre, il se retrouve à terre, plié de douleur. Sa colère se calmant tout doucement au fil des taffes, il repensa à la réplique de maître panda et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Ce petit enfoiré a de sacrées couilles pour le provoquer ainsi !

Il repensa rêveusement à sa peau toute douce sous le pyjama, à sa respiration saccadées et à ses petits cris. Il écrasa sa cigarette dans son cendrier d'un geste décidé. Qu'il soit damné, il lui faut ce panda !


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**:

Aucun des personnages présents dans cette fanfiction ni l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent ne m'appartiennent, le mérite de leur création revient à Mathieu Sommet, avec son émission Salut Les Geeks. De même, la réalisation de cette fiction n'a pas de but lucratif.

Si Mathieu Sommet lit ceci, et si ce récit le dérange je suis disposée à le supprimer.

Voici un chapitre plus posé, après l'agitation de la soirée. Sachez que cette fanfiction comportera un grand nombre de chapitres, et que dans un souci de réalisme l'histoire avancera doucement. De même, tous les chapitres ne contiendront pas de lemon, à l'image de celui ci-dessous. J'espère cependant qu'elle continuera à vous plaire. Si les histoires d'amour où les choses évoluent progressivement c'est pas votre truc... Vous connaissez la chanson.

Je précise que je poste au moins un chapitre par semaine.

Pour celui là, je vous propose un petit challenge : vous aurez peut-être remarqué que les titres de mes chapitres reprennent des paroles de Mathieu Sommet ou de ses personnalités. C'est aussi le cas de celui-ci, mais son origine vous sera peut-être obscure.

Celle (ou celui sait-on jamais) qui parviendra à retrouver la source exacte du titre de ce chapitre en premier par review, déjà prouvera qu'on est au moins quelques fans complètements mordus de Mathieu Sommet à se balader sur la toile, et par ailleurs recevra un bonus, au choix un drabble ou un fanart. Vu que vous n'avez aucune idée de mon niveau en dessin, choisir ce dernier est à vos risques et périls. Le thème est au choix, donc n'hésitez pas à faire preuve de sadism-euuuh d'originalité et d'imagination. Les visiteurs peuvent bien sûr participer, il leur faudra juste penser à m'envoyer par mp une adresse mail pour que je puisse leur remettre leur trophée.

**Edit**: Bravo à Yuki-Sutcliff-Chan, qui a répondu à une vitesse absolument stupéfiante à mon challenge! C'est bien une réplique d'une des vines de Mathieu Sommet, postée le 7 décembre 2013 sur son facebook. Pour la trouver facilement, tapez "café du matin, café des copains Mathieu Sommet" sur google, c'est la page facebook nommée "le café est vraiment mon ami!", cliquez sur l'image et riez un bon coup ;).

Trêve de bavardage, et bonne lecture à tous ! N'hésitez pas à faire des critiques. ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Café du matin, café des copains !**

Quand maître panda ouvrit les yeux, ce fut comme si le soleil avait implosé, projetant une lumière aveuglante à l'arrière goût apocalyptique. Plissant douloureusement les yeux, il tenta de se redresser dans son lit. Sous l'effort son cerveau explosa à son tour de douleur et il lui sembla que des milliers d'échardes se plantaient simultanément à travers les neurones composant l'organe qui, habituellement, faisait de lui un être sensé et intelligent. À présent il était à peine capable de formuler une pensée cohérente.

Gémissant sous l'impitoyable souffrance, il essaya de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Sa bouche était pâteuse et son estomac semblait sur le point de se retourner. Ces symptômes réunis lui rappelaient vaguement quelque chose. Ce fut le goût acre qu'avait laissé l'alcool dans sa bouche qui fit le déclic. Une multitude de souvenirs inonda son pauvre cerveau et une chaleur nouvelle afflua progressivement à ses joues tandis qu'ils se succédaient : l'arrivée du prof, la première bière, la deuxième bière, le mini-concert, la troisième bière, son incapacité à marcher droit et à grimper des escaliers, et...

Son sang se glaça alors qu'il se remémora la dernière partie de sa soirée. Avec un frisson d'horreur, il comprit qu'il avait échappé de peu à un viol.

Et il ne pouvait même pas blâmer le patron pour cela, il avait été assez bête pour se soûler malgré les avertissements de Mathieu et pour s'être laissé raccompagner par le criminel. De plus, à aucun moment il n'avait protesté durant la molestation. Nom d'un bambou, son corps avait même réagi !

Il se gifla brusquement, et des étincelles de douleurs jaillirent dans son occiput maltraité. Secouant vivement la tête, il jura mentalement. Il n'allait quand même pas se blâmer du viol dont il avait failli être la victime ? Le seul coupable, c'était ce sale pervers et il avait eut ce qu'il cherchait ! Rejouant la scène dans sa tête, il remercia de nouveau son instinct de survie de l'avoir tiré de ce mauvais pas.

S'asseyant prudemment au bord de son lit, il saisi précautionneusement sa tête et massa doucement ses tempes douloureuses. Que faire maintenant ? Il avait mit K.O. le patron d'un coup de genou bien ajusté et avait même eut l'audace de le provoquer. Il rougit légèrement en repensant à sa réplique. Quelle mouche l'avait piqué ?

Il essaya d'imaginer comment le patron réagirait en le revoyant dans les jours qui venaient et le désespoir s'empara de lui. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il se contente d'un « Tu t'es bien défendu, gamin. » avec un hochement de tête approbateur et une tape dans le dos. Il se souvint de l'expression du patron quand il s'était retourné avant de s'enfuir... L'accablement le saisit. Il devait être furieux après lui...

Avec un rire amer, il songea qu'au moins, maintenant, avoir des rapports sexuels avec lui devait être le dernier de ses désirs. Par contre il devait probablement avoir très envie de le trucider. Il se dit qu'il préférait peut être la première option finalement.

* * *

Regardant furtivement à droite puis à gauche, maître panda s'avança prudemment dans la cuisine. Il lui fallait quelque chose à boire et à manger et si possible, un antalgique pour son mal de crâne qui persistait.

Il s'était aperçu qu'il s'était réveillé assez tôt (selon les critères des matins post-soirées) et que l'appartement était silencieux. Préférant reporter sa confrontation avec l'homme en noir le plus tard possible, il avait décidé de se cloîtrer dans sa chambre durant les jours à venir. Mais la douleur et la soif qui le tenaillaient l'avaient convaincu qu'il lui fallait tout de même des réserves de survie. C'est donc en mode « panda ninja » qu'il se faufilait à présent dans les pièces communes du duplex.

Traversant silencieusement la cuisine, il faillit avoir une crise cardiaque quand la fenêtre ouverte claqua sous l'effet d'un courant d'air.

_Du calme panda, _se rassura t-il, _tu peux le faire, je crois en toi !_

Il s'approcha du frigo et y prit deux bouteilles d'eau fraîche, ainsi qu'une pizza à peine entamée de la veille. Sans traîner davantage, il les posa sur la table puis s'avança discrètement vers le placard où étaient rangées les petites gélules rouges et jaunes. Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, il commençait à farfouiller dans le bac qui les contenaient, quand une main se posa subitement sur son épaule.

« AAAHHHHHH ! »

Se retournant vivement, prêt à se battre, il se retrouva nez à nez avec le hippie, qui se tenait la tête entre les mains, les épaules crispées.

« Pas si fort, gros, qu'est ce qu'il te prends de crier comme ça ? » demanda t-il plaintivement.

À la vue du toxicomane, maître panda cru qu'il allait s'effondrer de soulagement. Inquiet à l'idée d'avoir attiré l'attention il regarda autour de lui nerveusement.

« Désolé hippie, je t'ai pas entendu arriver... »

Il se remit à fouiller furieusement dans le bac et trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait : une boite de doliprane 1g. Le hippie le regardait faire avec un sourire en coin. Il s'approcha du panda et attrapa une autre boite de médicament.

« Tiens, gros, prends aussi ça. C'est contre les nausées. »

Surpris, l'animal à la gueule de bois accepta l'offre de l'expert. Il lut le nom du médicament : motilium. Jamais entendu parler.

« Euh, merci ! »

Regardant à l'intérieur, il vit qu'il ne restait que deux comprimés. Il en prit un et tendit l'autre au hippie, haussant interrogativement les sourcils. Le destinataire de ce cachet secoua négativement la tête, toujours en souriant.

« Ça va aller pour moi gros, j'ai l'habitude. Garde le pour plus tard, on ne sait jamais ! »

Touché, maître panda ramena lentement le comprimé contre lui et hocha la tête. Le bruit de la fenêtre claquant à nouveau lui rappela abruptement ses priorités. Si le hippie était debout, l'autre pouvait l'être aussi.

Il récupéra bouteilles, pizza, et cachets et se dirigea hâtivement vers le salon, sous le regard intrigué du hippie. Regagnant sa chambre aussi vite que possible (trop tard pour la discrétion), il referma la porte et ferma le verrou avec soulagement. Se dirigeant vers son bureau, il repoussa son ordinateur portable et déposa son butin. Tandis qu'il s'asseyait lourdement, il prit les médicaments et les avala avec une gorgée d'eau.

_Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre_.

* * *

Lorsque le patron se réveilla, l'après midi était bien entamée. Les symptômes d'une bonne gueule de bois se manifestèrent et il grogna. La tête dans le cul, il se leva et se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine, incapable de mettre une pensée devant l'autre. Il se servi un café noir, agrémenté de vodka, puis s'affala sur une chaise. Il était complètement K.O. Le regard dans le vague, il repensa à la soirée de la veille.

Il aurait du s'attendre à ce que le panda se débatte. Après tout, il lui avait déjà prouvé à ce point de leur cohabitation, quel degré sa fierté et sa fougue de boule de poil en voie de disparition pouvait atteindre. Et s'il devait être tout à fait franc avec lui même, cette façon que le panda avait de lui résister l'excitait.

Cela étant dit, il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça. En ce moment même, l'histoire de sa débâcle devait déjà circuler parmi les habitants de cet appartement. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ce petit enfoiré ruiner les années de travail qui avaient servit à construire son image de marque. _Il faudra frapper fort !_ Se dit-il en serrant le poing.

Alors qu'il envisageait toutes sortes de sévices impliquant des chaînes, des bambous et une caméra, il entendit des éclats de voix provenant du salon.

_Roooh, mais fermez-la un peu_, songea t-il sombrement.

La dispute se rapprocha et le patron se prépara à devoir supporter une bande de sales gamins moqueurs. Mathieu entra dans la cuisine, supportant le geek en entourant le bras de ce dernier sur ses épaules.

« Franchement, je vais devoir te le répéter combien de fois ? Il faut pas lui donner un alcool plus fort que de la bière ! Ça le rend malade pendant toute la journée d'après ! »

Le hippie entra à son tour.

« Désolé, gros. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais oublié. »

« J'ai mal au veeeeentre... »

« Oh toi, tais toi ! Tu savais parfaitement ce qui allait t'arriver en buvant des alcools aussi forts ! »

Le patron les regarda traverser péniblement la cuisine en direction du placard contenant le bac à pharmacie. Le podcasteur, après l'avoir sorti, farfouilla dedans. Au bout d'une minute il jura.

« Mais bon sang, où est le motilium ? »

Le hippie se mit à danser d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Euuuh, te fâche pas, gros, mais il se pourrait que j'ai dit à maître panda de prendre les derniers. »

Mathieu se tourna vers lui un sourcil levé.

« Tu as croisé maître panda ? Et moi qui le croyais encore endormi... Attends. » Son ton se fit menaçant « Tu as bien dit LES derniers ? ».

« Wowowow gamin, arrête de beugler, tu me les brises là. »

Le patron se tenait le front à une main et fixait par dessus ses lunettes son créateur d'un regard mauvais. Il avait l'impression d'avoir la tête dans un étau et les cris étaient autant de coups de marteau résonnants dans sa cavité crânienne.

Mathieu lui jeta un coup d'œil surprit.

« Oups, tu étais là ? »

Puis il se retourna vers le hippie et reprit furieusement sa conversation, un demi-ton plus bas.

« Il en restait plusieurs, mais tu t'es dit que seul maître panda pourrait en avoir besoin après la soirée d'hier ? Mais qu'est ce que t'as dans le crâne à la fin ? »

« Mais, écoutes gros, il en restait que deux et il avait vraiment pas l'air très en forme, alors comme y'en avait pas assez pour tout le monde de toute façon... »

Cette information attira immédiatement l'attention du patron et de Mathieu. Ce dernier répéta :

« Pas l'air en forme ? »

Le visage du podcasteur se creusa.

« C'est vrai qu'il est parti tôt de la soirée. Il avait à peine bu quelques bières pourtant... Il était peut-être malade ? »

Se libérant du poids du geek qu'il laissa s'effondrer sur une chaise, il se massa pensivement le menton.

« De quoi avait-il l'air ? »

« Euh, blanc comme de la poudre, les yeux exorbités et très nerveux. Il a poussé un de ces hurlements quand je lui ai touché l'épaule les gars, j'ai cru que mes tympans allaient exploser. Il devait avoir mal j'imagine, car il a prit du doliprane et vu comme il était défoncé hier, je me suis douté qu'il devait avoir mal au ventre et je lui ai conseillé le motilium... »

Un silence s'installa, pendant lequel Mathieu fronça des sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil au patron. Ce dernier n'en revenait pas. À ce stade, cette sale bête devrait déjà avoir bavé sur son compte... Et pourtant ?

« J'ai pas bien fait, gros ? »

Le ton inquiet du hippie lui valu un vague geste de la main de la part de son interlocuteur.

« Oui, oui, ça va, t'as bien fait. Dis donc, patron, tu aurais pas une idée de ce qui aurait pu rendre maître panda nerveux à ce point ? »

Le ton accusateur du podcasteur agaça le criminel. Il posa bruyamment sa tasse sur la table.

« Non, pas la moindre. » dit-il en détachant chaque mot.

« Pourtant... » L'expression concentrée de Mathieu laissait suggérer qu'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Puis un air de réalisation se dessina sur son visage « Tu t'es éclipsé un moment hier à la soirée, à peu près au même moment que lui ? »

« Ouais. »

« Et tu oses me dire que tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qui l'a apeuré ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ! »

L'agressivité dans le ton de sa voix acheva d'énerver le patron. Relevant les yeux, il le reluqua froidement. Se redressant dans sa chaise il lâcha :

« Rien du tout, gamin. » devant son expression incrédule il ajouta avec défi : « Et me regarde pas comme ça. Si tu me crois pas, vas donc lui demander ! »

Le podcasteur le scruta un moment les yeux plissés, l'air d'évaluer son degré de sincérité. Lentement, il répondit :

« Je pense que c'est ce que je vais faire, en effet. »

Il sorti en direction des chambres, sous le regard médusé du hippie. Le patron s'était retourné vers son café. Il se demanda ce que le panda allait bien dire à leur créateur. Il avait dit la vérité. Cette fichue boule de poil avait réussi à se barrer avant qu'il ait pu faire quoique ce soit. Il sentit la colère lui monter au nez à nouveau à ce souvenir.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit le hippie tendre une gélule rouge et jaune au geek. Ce dernier lui adressa un regard de remerciement et avala le comprimé avec empressement. Il eu un petit sourire sadique en se rappelant la façon dont il s'était défoulé la veille.

« Eh, gamin ! »

Le geek releva la tête et croisa son regard, avec un air interrogateur.

« Quoi ? » demanda t-il de sa petite voix plaintive.

« Merci pour hier, c'était cool de ta part ! » Son sourire s'élargit.

« Quoi ?... » le pauvre gosse cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, semblant pressentir le mauvais coup. « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé hier ? »

Le patron sorti son portable et afficha une photo avant de le tendre au geek.

« J'avais besoin d'un modèle pour ce string éléphant taille S, tu comprends, pour compléter mon blog sur les sous vêtements moulants. »

Il sourit à pleine dents en voyant le regard effaré du puceau en face de lui.

« Mais... Mais... Qu'est ce que j'ai dans la bouche ? Et pourquoi monsieur nounours est attaché à... Oh mon dieu ! »

Des larmes commencèrent à briller dans le regard du geek.

« Tu vas pas poster ça, dis ? C'est trop horrible ! »

« Trop tard, gamin, mes fans ont adoré. Mais si ça peut te rassurer : avec le masque personne te reconnaîtra. »

Le geek commença à sangloter.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me fais que des trucs méchants ? »

« Tu y réfléchiras à deux fois la prochaine fois, avant de te bourrer la gueule, gamin. »

Le geek se leva et s'enfuit en trébuchant. Il cria par dessus son épaule :

« Je te déteste ! »

Le patron soupira d'aise. Rien de tel que de taquiner le geek pour lui apporter paix et joie. S'approchant de la place du fuyard, le hippie haussa un sourcil en regardant la photo affichée.

« Tu comptes vraiment mettre ça sur internet, gros ? »

« Nan, des perles comme ça, c'est pour ma collection personnelle. »

« Pourquoi tu lui as dit le contraire alors ? T'es pas sympa avec lui, gros ! »

Le patron roula les yeux derrière ses lunettes.

« Et qu'est ce qui te fait penser que je suis quelqu'un de sympa ? »

L'homme de Babylone lui sourit gentiment.

« Le fait que tu ne dépasses jamais ses limites ? Tu te contente de le faire pleurer. Avoue le, gros. Tu l'aimes bien l'gamin. »

Le patron releva la tête et observa le hippie, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres. Abaissant ses lunettes d'une main il lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Absolument pas, ce gosse est insupportable. » affirma t-il avec une parfaite mauvaise foi.

L'humaniste eut un petit rire. Un silence confortable s'installa. Il fut brisé quelques instants plus tard par le ton inquiet du hippie.

« Et pour maître panda ? Il s'est vraiment rien passé ? »

« Puisque je vous dit que non ! » répliqua avec agacement l'homme en noir. Il observa son compagnon d'un œil critique. « Mais dis moi, tu m'as l'air bien clean ce matin, t'es à court de came ? »

« Maintenant que t'en parles, gros... » Le toxicomane soupira. « Je n'ai presque plus de beu, et plus du tout de champi. ». Son ton était plein d'espoir.

Le patron jeta un œil dans le salon, du côté de l'escalier. L'autre casse couille ne semblait pas sur le point de redescendre. Il se leva péniblement.

« Ok, mon gars. Viens là, je vais t'arranger ça. »

Le hippie le suivit joyeusement.

* * *

Mathieu monta les marches rapidement, un nœud à l'estomac. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment... Toquant à la porte du panda, une voix s'éleva :

« C'est qui ? »

« C'est Mathieu, tu peux m'ouvrir ? »

La porte de la chambre s'entrebâilla et, sous une capuche ornée d'oreilles noires, un œil suspicieux le lorgna. Le reconnaissant, il lui ouvrit la porte en regardant par dessus son épaule, comme s'il s'attendait à trouver quelqu'un d'autre en embuscade. Ne voyant personne, il se détendit visiblement.

« Tu cherches quelqu'un ? »

Le podcasteur le regardait avec intensité. Le panda n'avait pas l'air traumatisé, seulement sur ses gardes. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui avec un sourire d'excuse.

« Non, pas vraiment... Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? »

Ils entrèrent dans sa chambre. Maître panda s'assit sur son lit, attentif. Mathieu l'imita.

« Le hippie nous a dit qu'il t'avait trouvé nerveux ce matin, je venais juste voir si ça allait. »

L'animal eut l'air un peu surprit.

« Il a dit ça ? Je pensais pas qu'il était capable d'autant de... réceptivité. »

Le jeune homme assit à ses côtés fronça les sourcils.

« Eh bien, il n'est pas tout le temps à côté de la plaque tu sais, quand son esprit n'est pas embrouillé par toutes les substances qu'il consomme, il peut même être attentionné. »

Le panda sourit.

« Oui, je sais. » Il soupira. « Je ne pensais pas qu'il s'inquiéterait pour moi. Ce n'était rien ce matin, j'étais juste un peu tendu. »

Mathieu haussa les sourcils. Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite. C'était le moment de vérité. Il demanda :

« Une raison particulière à ça ? »

L'ursidé eu un moment d'hésitation.

« Oh, trois fois rien... »

Soudain, le visage de son créateur n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

« 'Trois fois rien' tu dis ? »

Se reculant un peu, maître panda s'agita nerveusement sous le regard insistant du podcasteur.

« Écoute, je sais pas trop ce que tu attends comme réponse, mais personnellement je n'ai rien d'autre à en dire... »

« Ce 'trois fois rien', n'a pas de lien particulier avec le patron j'imagine ? » Enchaîna rapidement Mathieu.

Son interlocuteur cligna rapidement des yeux.

« Euuuuh... Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? »

Le podcasteur soupira. Le panda semblait aussi décidé à lui donner l'information qu'il cherchait, que le hippie à lui dévoiler sa planque de produits illicites. Il décida de jouer franc jeu.

« Écoute, tu te souviens de l'avertissement que je t'avais donné la veille de la soirée ? J'ai remarqué que le patron t'avait suivi au moment où tu t'es éclipsé. Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'il n'avait pas, euh, abusé de toi. »

Maître panda se raidit. Il lui répondit froidement :

« Et bien, puisque ça t'intéresse tant, sache qu'en effet, le patron a tenté sa chance avec moi. »

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche mais l'animal leva la main, lui imposant le silence.

« C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais je peux gérer seul ce genre de situation. Merci pour ta sollicitude, mais j'apprécierai que la prochaine fois, tu ai un peu plus confiance en mes compétences d'auto-défense. »

Mathieu en resta bouche bée. Maître panda avait réussi à repousser sa personnalité criminelle ? Le soulagement et la fierté l'envahirent.

« C'est vrai ? Ça s'est bien passé ? Woah... Tu m'impressionnes là quand même. Enfin. Je comprends un peu mieux la mauvaise humeur du patron, ça doit bien être la première fois qu'il se prend une veste. »

Le visage stoïque du panda s'effondra à ces paroles.

« De... De mauvaise humeur tu dis ?... »

Le podcasteur lui sourit.

« Oh, rien d'inquiétant. En tout cas je suis soulagé, je vais pouvoir partir l'esprit tranquille. »

« Hein ?! Comment ça partir ? »

Le maître le regardait l'air un peu paniqué. Fronçant à nouveau des sourcils, son créateur précisa :

« Oui, je pars une semaine en vacances avec des potes, je t'en ai pas parlé ? »

Le visage du panda était livide.

« Ha ha, non, je ne pense pas,... A-alors, tu ne seras pas là, de toute la semaine? »

Mathieu sourit face à son inquiétude.

« Oui, mais ne t'en fait pas, si tu as pu le repousser une fois, je suis sûr que tu sauras lui faire face le reste du temps. Et puis... » Il lui fit un clin d'œil. « Je peux avoir confiance en toi pas vrai ? ».

Il se leva du lit, sans remarquer l'air catastrophé du maître.

« Bon, je suis rassuré. Je vais te laisser, il faut que je fasse une course à la pharmacie avant de partir demain. »

L'animal eut un rire sans joie.

« Hahaha. Oui. Tu as raison. C'est important. Passe de bonnes vacances... »

Mathieu lui sourit en sortant.

« Merci. Si tu ne descends pas ce soir, je te dis à dans une semaine ! »

La voix du panda fit écho à la sienne alors qu'il fermait la porte :

« Une semaine... »

Rasséréné, Le podcasteur partit vaquer à ses occupations en sifflotant.

* * *

Le patron retourna dans sa chambre, et se laissa tomber sur son lit, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Pour le coup, il avait eu du cul.

Mathieu venait de lui dire que la boule de poil avait confirmé ses dires, sans donner le moindre détail. De plus, il se préparait à partir toute une semaine, les laissant libres comme l'air.

Il se mit à rire doucement. Le panda n'avait rien dit. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

Se penchant sur le côté du lit, il ramassa son pc portable. Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il se mit à taper avec excitation sur son clavier. Enfonçant son casque sur ses oreilles, il ajusta le micro devant sa bouche. Avec un sourire féroce, il songea : _que la chasse commence_.

* * *

Maître panda était anéanti. Sans Mathieu avec eux, le patron n'aurait plus aucune retenue. Dans un accès de paranoïa, il avait rajouté sa chaise devant la porte, pour la bloquer.

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il lui semblait entendre le rire mauvais du patron, et il les rouvrait instantanément. S'asseyant en tailleur sur son lit, il tenta de se changer les idées et ramena son pc sur ses genoux. Naviguant sur le web, il fini par découvrir qu'il avait reçu un mail dans la soirée. L'émetteur se faisait appeler Badnews4U. Fronçant les sourcils, il ouvrit le message, vide à l'exception d'un document joint, une musique. Il la téléchargea. Mettant ses écouteurs pour ne pas déranger ceux qui dormaient (la chambre du geek était à côté de la sienne), il la lança.

C'était une chanson très courte, uniquement vocale, reprenant la mélodie du refrain d'une chanson enfantine : le grand cerf. Cela aurait pu être comique. Pourtant, dès les premiers mots, un grand froid envahi le panda. Une voix rauque et sombre chantait quatre vers de sa composition, et le message était on ne peut plus clair. Les mains tremblantes, maître panda retira ses intra auriculaires. Fermant les yeux, il expira profondément. À présent c'était sûr, il ne parviendrait pas à dormir. Les yeux fixés sur la porte de sa chambre, les paroles résonnèrent en lui, encore et encore.

_Cours, cours, p'tit panda_

_Et ne te retournes pas_

_Ou le patron t'attrapera_

_Et te punira_


	4. Chapter 4

******Disclaimer**:

Aucun des personnages présents dans cette fanfiction, ni l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent, ne m'appartiennent. Le mérite de leur création revient à Mathieu Sommet, avec son émission Salut Les Geeks. De même, la réalisation de cette fiction n'a pas de but lucratif.

Ci-dessous une alerte, sur ce qui va se produire dans le chapitre, qui pourrait choquer certains d'entre vous. Si vous ne souhaitez pas de spoiler, et que les kinks ne vous font pas peur, passez cette ligne.

**/!\ ATTENTION /!\** Ce chapitre contient du Spanking. Considérez vous prévenus.

Et oui, il se trouve que l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'adore le patron, ce sont ses nombreux kinks, et je compte bien les exploiter (bon peut-être pas tous non plus). Je préviendrais toujours quand un chapitre en contiendra.

Je tenais aussi à vous remercier pour vos nombreuses reviews, elles me font très plaisir et je réponds à chacune d'entre elles.

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à critiquer.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : La violence conjugale**

Il était encore tôt, lorsque le geek se décida à sortir de sa chambre ce matin là. Il avait attendu le départ de Mathieu, préférant ne pas le voir pour le moment.

Les yeux encore rouges d'avoir pleuré la veille, il s'était remis difficilement de la « plaisanterie » du patron. Il avait passé toute la journée au lit, tant pour son mal être physique (qui aurait cru qu'un petit cocktail pouvait lui faire tant de mal?), que psychologique.

Le hippie était venu le voir hier soir, pour lui dire que finalement, ce sale pervers n'avait pas mis cette photo de lui en string (qui ne laissait aucune imagination quand à son intimité) sur internet. Bien que cela l'ait grandement soulagé, il était resté morose jusqu'à ce matin et il commençait tout juste à sortir de son marasme.

Après tout, que Mathieu l'abandonne à sa gueule de bois pour s'occuper du petit nouveau sans un regard en arrière, qu'il parte en vacances avec des amis sans daigner le prévenir, et que le patron se moque encore et toujours de lui, ce n'était pas vraiment nouveau...

Il poussa un petit soupir. Il se souvenait encore de l'époque où il savait se défendre. L'époque où c'était LUI, qui fermait son clapet au podcasteur qui les logeait. L'époque où le patron ne cherchait pas encore à le dépouiller de son innocence. Que s'était t-il donc passé pour qu'il en arrive là ?

Il avait beau chercher, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Et aujourd'hui, il était la victime du groupe. Son train de pensée ne l'aida pas à se ressaisir et il sentit son moral redescendre en flèche.

Traînant les pieds et la tête baissée, il ne vit pas la corde formant un cercle sur le sol du salon, et il marcha dedans. Il ne put retenir son hurlement quand il la sentit se resserrer autour de sa cheville et l'entraîner au plafond, pendu la tête en bas. Terrorisé, il cria encore quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver. Il avait été prit au piège. Mais que faisait un piège dans le salon ?!

Après avoir essayé de se libérer pendant quelques minutes, (puis s'étant rendu compte que même s'il y parvenait son occiput rencontrerait violemment le sol en dessous de lui) il appela à l'aide. Encore et encore. Personne ne répondit. Ce n'est qu'au bout de ce qui lui sembla être des heures et des heures, qu'il entendit un pas lourd descendre l'escalier qui donnait accès aux chambres, et que le responsable de cette situation se planta en face de lui, la clope au bec et les sourcils froncés. Car qui d'autre que le patron aurait bien pu faire un truc pareil ?

« Patron... »

Le geek avait le regard humide, et son ton implorant ne fit que de le rendre plus pathétique. La tête rouge à force d'être en bas, le souffle court, il demanda d'une voix geignarde :

« Allez, c'est pas drôle libères moi maintenant, s'il te plaît ! »

Mais le patron se contenta de tourner les talons, piétinant au passage la casquette tombée à terre et crachant un « Tchh » méprisant entre ses dents.

La panique gagna le geek.

« Mais, mais, mais... Où vas-tu ? Aide moi ! J'ai mal à la tête et je sens plus mon pied ! Tu peux pas me laisser ! »

Mais il était déjà parti, et la porte d'entrée se referma bruyamment, brisant en éclat tous ses espoirs. Une unique larme roula doucement le long du front du jeune homme, avant de tomber silencieusement au sol.

* * *

Quand maître panda entendit la porte d'entrée claquer depuis sa chambre, il faillit effectuer une petite danse de la joie, oubliant un instant son état. Mais il se reprit et sortit aussi vite de sa chambre que le lui permettait sa position. Marchant tel le canard boiteux, les deux mains entre les jambes, il atteignit pour son plus grand soulagement les toilettes de l'étage, où il se libéra littéralement d'un poids.

Deux heures qu'il se retenait en essayant de deviner si le patron était dans l'appartement ou non, s'il allait partir ou non, et une heure à présent qu'il entendait des cris étranges provenant de l'étage inférieur, le dissuadant de sortir. Il avait même songé à se soulager par la fenêtre (et tant pis pour les voisins), quand il avait entendu le claquement caractéristiques des chaussures du richissime criminel sur le palier de l'étage. Ironiquement au vu des derniers événements, ce bruit avait sonné à ses oreilles tel le cors de la délivrance.

Ayant réglé aussi vite que possible son affaire, il s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa chambre quand il entendit des pleurs provenant du salon. Il fronça des sourcils. Mathieu était parti tôt ce matin, le hippie devait être en train de comater dans sa chambre au vu des fumerolles qui s'échappaient du pas de sa porte et de la musique reggae qu'on percevait en sourdine, le patron était parti...

Le geek ! Les cris de tout à l'heure ! Il descendit prudemment l'escalier, craignant un piège de l'homme en noir, et découvrit le pauvre petit, pendu par un pied au milieu du salon, secoué par de gros sanglots. Le regard de soulagement qu'il arbora en le voyant s'approcher lui brisa le cœur.

« Maître pandaaaaaa... »

« Oui, oui, chuuut, je suis là, je vais te sortir de là. »

« Le patron... (hic) il m'a même pas détaché quand il m'a vu... (hic) Il m'a même regardé d'un air méchant alors que c'est à cause de lui que je suis... (hic) Bouhouhouuu ! »

« Chuuuut, chuuuuuut... Là, là, ça va aller... »

Il avait déplacé le canapé en dessous du geek et était grimpé dessus pour le détacher. Le soulevant contre lui avec un bras pour libérer la corde du poids du geek, il s'affairait de son autre main à détacher son pied. Une fois ça fait, il le laissa doucement glisser sur le canapé, en prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal.

Une fois remit à l'endroit, le jeune homme lui sauta au cou. Il pleurait bruyamment dans son épaule, tandis que le panda lui caressait le dos dans un geste d'apaisement.

« Là, là, c'est fini ! »

Il dut attendre une bonne minute ou deux avant que le geek reprenne suffisamment contenance pour se redresser. Encore secoué de quelques hoquets, il accepta le verre d'eau froide que lui rapporta son sauveur. Avec une patience infinie, il regarda le rescapé boire son verre et finir de se remettre de son aventure. Quand il fut sûr qu'il n'allait pas s'effondrer à nouveau en l'interrogeant, il lui tendit sa casquette et lui demanda :

« Raconte moi ce qui s'est passé. »

Remettant son couvre chef, ce dernier lui répondit en détail, lui racontant la corde au sol, la douleur dans sa jambe, le patron qui lui était passé devant sans lui adresser un mot. À l'évocation du criminel, sa voix commença à trembler de nouveau, et il accepta le mouchoir en papier que lui tendit le maître. Se mouchant bruyamment, il ajouta :

« Je ne comprends pas, d'habitude quand il se moque de moi, il rit un coup puis il me laisse repartir. Là, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il me détestait. » Il renifla. « Ce serait plutôt à moi de le détester, après ce qu'il m'a fait à la soirée ! »

Devant l'air interrogateur du panda, il lui expliqua le coup de la photo en string éléphant. Maître panda avait commencé à relier les événements entre eux, et ressenti une pointe de culpabilité en comprenant que le pauvre geek avait fait les frais de la colère du patron à son égard.

Devant son air malheureux, le maître décida qu'il méritait de savoir la vérité. Il prit une inspiration.

« Tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'il te déteste. En fait, celui à qui il en veut pour le moment, c'est moi. »

Le geek le regarda avec surprise.

« Ben, pourquoi ? Tu lui as rien fait ! »

« Euh, c'est pas si simple que ça... Ce que tu m'as raconté à propos de la soirée, il s'est passé quelque chose d'autre avant. Enfin, on a eu comme... une dispute, lui et moi. »

Il se rendait bien compte qu'il édulcorait les faits, mais il n'avait décidément pas envie de partager les détails de cette mésaventure avec qui que ce soit. C'était trop gênant.

« Du coup, il se pourrait qu'il tente de me mettre la main dessus, ce qui explique ceci. » Il désigna la corde par terre.

Le jeune homme le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

« Tu as mis en colère le patron ? » Il secoua la tête « T'es dans un sacré pétrin alors... »

Le panda hocha la tête. Il ne le dirait pas, mais dorénavant, il se considérait lui même comme en danger de mort. Frissonnant, il imagina le pistolet du patron pointé sur lui, tandis que le criminel arborait une expression à glacer le sang.

« En quelque sorte... » Il se secoua. Il ne se laisserai pas piéger comme un lapin. « Si tu ne me vois pas trop dans les jours qui viennent, ne t'inquiètes pas c'est normal. Et fais attention aux pièges, ce n'était probablement pas le seul. »

Le geek hocha la tête d'un air inquiet.

Maître panda décida que c'était le moment où jamais de refaire des provisions, et se dirigea à pas rapide vers la cuisine.

« Maître panda ? »

Il s'arrêta net, et tourna la tête vers le gamer pour lui montrer qu'il écoutait.

« Merci, pour tout à l'heure. Personne n'avait été aussi gentil avec moi depuis longtemps... »

Le jeune homme le regardait avec des yeux brillants, et le maître se sentit un peu gêné. Il était indirectement responsable de la situation dans laquelle le geek s'était fourré.

« C'est rien. Mais je peux pas te promettre d'être là à chaque fois, avec le patron dans les parages. »

Le gamer hocha la tête, et lui sourit.

Une chaleur nouvelle dans la poitrine, le panda partit se préparer, plus déterminé que jamais.

* * *

Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que maître panda avait découvert le premier piège du patron, et cette douce époque lui manquait à présent. Car alors, il était plein de fougue et de détermination, et le patron ne déposait que deux ou trois pièges par jour, pas très compliqués à déjouer : un gâteau suspect au bambou, qui s'était révélé contenir un puissant somnifère après que le hippie ait arbitrairement décidé d'en prendre une part, de la colle forte sur des poignées de porte (il avait fallu une bonne heure pour détacher le geek à l'aide d'un fond de dissolvant retrouvé dans la salle de bains), et d'autres pièges bateaux qu'avec un peu d'attention n'importe qui évitait.

Se rendant sûrement compte qu'il avait sous-estimé le panda, le patron avait redoublé d'efforts. Les fils de nylon déclenchant la propulsion de petites aiguilles anesthésiantes dans la direction de la personne les ayant touchés, les serrures des portes de toilette trafiquées pour qu'elles se bloquent une fois fermées, étaient autant de pièges surprenants qu'il avait dû esquiver de justesse ou d'où il avait dû s'échapper par la force.

Un seul atout dans cette situation, le criminel s'en allait et revenait toujours aux même horaires du duplex. Le panda ne savait pas si c'était une obligation pour ses affaires, ou si c'était pour donner du piquant à ce qu'il appelait désormais leur partie de cache-cache. Mais peu importe : cela lui donnait un sacré avantage. Tard le matin, le patron se levait et se préparait. Il partait vers midi, et ne revenait que le soir, parfois accompagné d'une de ses prostituées, parfois seul.

Après avoir observé ce manège pendant deux-trois jours, sa crainte que le patron lui saute dessus par surprise s'était éteinte. Il était devenu évident que tout ça n'était qu'un jeu de plus pour le pervers, qui se délectait probablement de la peur présumée du maître. Ainsi, il semblait compter uniquement sur les pièges pour lui mettre la main dessus. Le panda avait même arrêté de fermer sa porte à clef lors de ses escapades.

À la lumière de ses observations, un espoir s'était formé dans le cœur du panda. Cet espoir avait grandit au fil des jours pour atteindre aujourd'hui son apogée : quand Mathieu reviendrait, il ne laisserai pas le patron continuer ses magouilles, et le maître aurait gagné la partie. Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour sans leur créateur, il revenait le lendemain matin, et le panda avait déjà déjoué tous les traquenards que le patron avait disséminé aujourd'hui. Il lui suffirait de l'éviter quelques semaines, et alors, sûrement, la colère du patron s'éteindrait. Ils pourraient alors reprendre une relation entre collègues normale.

Seul bémol à ce plan brillant, il en avait plus que marre de se terrer au fond de sa chambre. Même la peur de la mort ne parvenait plus à le convaincre d'être raisonnable.

Et puis si on y réfléchissait bien : le patron avait bien tiré sur le prof et Mathieu, non ? Et ils étaient encore vivants à ce qu'il sache. Devant ce mystère, il avait réfléchi à plusieurs hypothèses : peut-être que le patron n'avait pas vraiment voulu les tuer et avait mal visé ? Si c'était le cas lui n'avait aucune chance. Peut-être aussi, le prof avait mit au point un remède, une machine quelconque pour faire revenir quelqu'un d'entre les morts ? Si c'était ça, le prof n'accepterai probablement pas de lui en faire bénéficier, et Mathieu n'aurait plus qu'à recruter quelqu'un d'autre.

Réfléchissant une énième fois à cette théorie, il admit qu'il avait malgré tout peu de chance de s'en sortir s'il croisait là maintenant le dangereux criminel. Le maître se persuada encore une fois qu'il n'était pas un lâche, et qu'il serait stupide d'aller se confronter au patron pour régler leurs comptes. En plus, s'il mourait, il ne pourrait pas réaliser sa grande ambition.

À cette pensée, il releva la tête. On comptait sur lui. Il ferait tout pour réaliser sa mission. Déterminé à survivre, il rentra dans sa chambre une heure avant le retour présumé du patron, et la porte se referma dans un claquement derrière lui. Toute seule.

La peur se propagea en lui comme un courant glacial, et il se retourna lentement, pour faire face au sourire triomphant du patron. Finalement, il se rendit compte que c'était la routine, qui avait été le plus grand piège.

* * *

Ça y est, il s'était fait coincer. Maître panda observa avec une panique grandissante le plus grand criminel que le monde ai porté s'approcher nonchalamment de lui. Le panda tenta vainement de conserver le plus de distance possible entre eux, et recula jusqu'à ce que le mur l'empêche de continuer.

Le patron s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui, et lui adressa son rictus le plus féroce.

« Alors, dis-moi gamin, tu croyais vraiment pouvoir t'en sortir comme ça ? »

Le menton de l'animal se mit à trembler, mais il lui rendit son regard avec défiance.

« Tu vas me tuer, c'est ça ? » Il prit une inspiration. S'il devait en finir, autant que ce soit avec dignité. « Si tu crois que je vais te supplier de m'épargner, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil. »

« Te tuer ? » Le criminel haussa un sourcil. « Et qu'est ce que ça m'apporterait ? Non non, je nous ai prévu quelque chose de bien plus intéressant. »

Ces paroles laissèrent un grand vide dans l'esprit du mammifère, qui ne parvint pas pendant un moment à saisir ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il ne voulait pas le tuer. Le patron, celui qu'il avait envoyé paître sans prévenir avec un grand coup dans les parties, ne voulait pas le tuer. Sérieux ?

Il vit le pervers défaire alors sa ceinture, noire avec une boucle argentée, et tout ce que le panda parvint à faire fut de le fixer, une expression interdite sur le visage.

Le patron tira sur la boucle ainsi libérée, et la ceinture se glissa hors des passants du pantalon. Il la plia alors en deux, en maintenant les deux bouts dans sa poigne. Il fit claquer l'accessoire dans le creux de sa main gauche.

« L'autre jour, tu as cru bon de me broyer les couilles à coup de genou. Il est temps que je t'apprenne quelques manières. »

Puis, à une vitesse surprenante, il attrapa maître panda et le jeta sur son épaule. L'animal essaya de se débattre, mais le patron le tenait fermement. L'homme en noir s'assit sur la chaise de la chambre, et le balança à plat ventre sur ses genoux. Puis il prit le bras du panda qui pendait dans le vide avec sa main gauche et le maintint dans son dos.

L'animal au pelage noir et blanc avait à peine eut le temps de réagir. Quand il essaya de se dégager de la poigne du patron, il se rendit vite compte qu'il était en très mauvaise posture. Il ne pouvait le frapper ni avec ses pieds, ni avec ses bras, et gigoter de toute ses forces n'amenait à rien. Il était complètement immobilisé.

Cessant de se débattre, il se dit que finalement, c'était peut être aussi bien comme ça. Le patron aurait sa vengeance, et lui ne mourrait pas. Qu'allait-il lui faire après tout ? Une fessée ? C'était humiliant, mais si cela permettait au criminel de tirer un trait sur cette histoire de coup dans les testicules, ça en valait peut être le coup.

Et puis, il était fatigué de fuir.

Se relâchant complètement, il se résigna à son sort. Il entendit le patron rire.

« Alors, on abandonne déjà ? Voyons voir comment tu vas encaisser ça. »

Il leva l'instrument, et asséna un, deux, trois coups de ceinture consécutifs. Le panda cria et se cambra sous la brûlure qui embrasa brutalement son arrière train. L'intensité de la souffrance l'avait pris par surprise. Il avait l'impression que chaque centimètre carré de son postérieur avait été léché par les flammes d'un brasier. Sous le costume, il sentait sa peau brûlante pulser au rythme accéléré de son cœur. Le criminel ajouta :

« Voilà le topos, gamin : je vais frapper ton joli petit cul, et ce, jusqu'à ce que tu t'excuses pour l'autre fois. Je continuerai jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies d'arrêter en pleurant. Alors seulement, j'envisagerai de te pardonner. C'est clair ? »

Estomaqué, le panda bégaya :

« Tu-tu es complètement dingue, y'a aucune chance pour que je m'excuse de ce que je t'ai fait, et encore moins que je me mette à te supplier de quoi que ce soit ! »

L'homme en noir se mit à rire.

« On en reparle dans une dizaine de coups, gamin. »

* * *

Le patron se délecta un moment de la vue que lui offrait la créature sans défense allongée sur ses genoux : le visage rouge de douleur et de colère, l'ursidé tentait de regarder par dessus son épaule, anticipant avec crainte la suite du programme. Son corps se raidit alors que le criminel fit glisser en une lente caresse le bout de la ceinture entre ses omoplates, puis dans le creux de ses reins. Arrivé au niveau des fesses, il exécuta langoureusement des mouvements circulaires sur chacune d'elles. L'homme en noir sentit durcir son sexe tandis que l'animal se trémoussait pour se soustraire au contact troublant.

Il lui asséna un quatrième coup sans prévenir.

« Han ! » lâcha le panda dans un souffle, en se redressant subitement, toujours maintenu fermement par le bras. Le patron tira sur ce dernier arrachant un cri de protestation à sa victime. Il vit l'animal se mordre la lèvre sous l'élancement que causa ce geste, tandis qu'il était forcé de se rallonger.

Au coup d'après, son corps se raidit, mais aucun son ne lui échappa. Contrarié, le criminel accéléra le rythme de la punition. Il connaissait le concept : chaque coup donné amplifiait la douleur du suivant, et seuls les adeptes de son club SM parvenaient à tenir plus d'une vingtaine, voire d'une trentaine de coups sans moufeter. Mais même s'il le savait, entendre les plaintes et voir la victime se débattre faisait tout le charme de la pratique, et l'ursidé refusait en se taisant de le lui accorder. Il ne restreint pas sa force, et au dixième coup le panda jura entre ses dents.

« Putaindemeeeerde ! » Sa respiration haletante caressait la cuisse du patron tandis que l'animal se recroquevillait autant que sa position le lui permettait. Un sanglot lui échappa lors du treizième, et maître panda perdit le contrôle de lui même. Se débattant de toutes ses forces il s'égosilla :

« Stop, stop ! Je t'en supplie Patron ! A-arrête ! Ça fait trop mal, AH ! »

Il eut un soubresaut lors du quatorzième. Le patron sourit.

« T'as oublié le mot magique, gamin. »

Sa victime renifla, les larmes courant librement le long de ses joues.

« P-pitié, je suis d-désolé pour le coup de genou, a-arrêtes, je t'en supplie, je p-peux plus supporter ! »

Son sourire s'étendit.

« Maintenant on est quitte. »

Le criminel était dur comme la pierre. Il avait atteint son objectif, mais la vision du panda, le visage en pleurs et contracté par la douleur, se débattant comme un beau diable était irrésistible. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui asséner un quinzième coup. Le maître hurla.

« Raaaahh ! Espèce de connard fini, t'en as pas eu assez ? Putain, et dire que je me suis excusé ! Enflure ! Tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais l'autre soir ! Tu as essayé de me violer bordel de merde ! Pourquoi ce serait à moi de subir un truc pareil ! »

Cette tirade prit le patron au dépourvu. Ce n'était pas tant la violence des propos que leur contenu qui l'intriguait. Lâchant la ceinture, il saisi les joues du panda en un étau pour tirer son visage en arrière. Plongeant son regard dans le sien il demanda :

« Comment ça j'ai essayé de te violer ? »

* * *

Un silence d'incompréhension s'installa brièvement entre les deux mâles.

Soudain, le panda prit avantage de la position et mordit férocement la main du patron. Sous la surprise, ce dernier le libéra, et l'animal fit un roulé boulé au sol avant de se relever.

Le patron s'attendit à ce qu'il prenne la fuite, mais le maître se redressa de toute sa hauteur, dans une attitude de défi. Son panache fut cependant réduit en miette dès l'instant où il commença à masser ses fesses endolories. Le panda l'interpella :

« Parce que tu appelles ça comment toi, d'attendre que quelqu'un soit complètement saoul pour lui... Faire des choses... Sans son consentement ? »

« Ton consentement, c'est ton corps qui me l'a donné, gamin. » Il leva un sourcil. « Tu penses me berner avec tes jolis mots, quand je t'ai vu tout excité rien qu'avec quelques caresses l'autre soir ? C'est évident que tu le voulais au moins autant que moi. »

Les yeux de maître panda s'agrandirent de stupeur.

« Mais c'est quoi cette logique à la noix ? Parce que j'ai eu... Enfin parce que j'ai réagi ne veut pas forcément dire que je voulais le faire ! Enfin, pourquoi je t'aurais frappé alors ? »

Ce fut au tour du patron de se redresser.

« Parce que tu avait trop de fierté pour t'avouer ton propre désir. Et aussi... » Le patron retrouva son sourire pervers. « Parce que tu voulais jouer. »

Devant le silence absolu du panda figé en face de lui, il enchaîna :

« Allez gamin, tu peux bien l'avouer maintenant, tu voulais être poursuivi, et être attrapé. Pourquoi ne rien dire à Mathieu sinon ? »

Son petit sourire suffisant s'affaissa quand le panda secoua lentement la tête.

« Non mais ça va pas bien ? Qui pourrait bien avoir envie d'être... D'être poursuivi ! Par un type comme toi ! Tu crois que c'est par plaisir que je t'ai évité pendant toutes ces journées ? Je pensais que tu voudrais me tuer après ce que je t'avais fait ! »

« Et malgré ça tu n'as rien dit à Mathieu. » Insista t-il. Il fronça les sourcils. « Et qu'est ce qui t'as fait penser que je voulais te tuer ? »

Le panda sembla mal à l'aise.

« Eh bien, tu as tué Mathieu et le prof cette fois là, quand il... Enfin... »

« Oui. » répliqua le criminel. « Et ? »

L'animal fronça les sourcils.

« Eh bah, ils avaient pas fait grand chose, enfin, Mathieu t'avait envoyé en prison, mais il savait bien que tu finirais par revenir, en plus c'était sûrement pas la première fois que t'y allais alors... »

« C'est plus compliqué que ça gamin. » Le patron s'alluma une clope. Tirant une taffe, il ajouta : « Mais je ne tue pas quelqu'un pour un coup dans les couilles. Je ne tue que ce qui me met en danger. »

Le panda prit un air septique.

« Et, ils t'avaient mis en danger ? »

L'homme en noir grogna.

« Te mêles pas de ça gamin. »

Il tira une nouvelle taffe qu'il expira lentement. Puis un petit sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

« Tu as toujours pas donné de raison valable pour laquelle tu n'aurais rien dit à Mathieu. Alleeez, arrête de jouer maintenant, on sait tous les deux ce que ça signifie. »

Maître panda se hérissa.

« Ça n'a rien à voir ! Je ne lui ai rien dit parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il me prenne pour une victime. Je sais parfaitement me défendre seul ! Pas besoin de quelqu'un pour protéger mes arrières. »

Le patron éclata d'un rire guttural.

« Ouais, j'ai vu ça ouais, tu protèges extrêmement bien tes arrières. »

Le panda rougit en se rendant compte du ridicule de son affirmation. Il se mit à bafouiller.

« E-en tout cas, je n'avais absolument pas envie de-d'être poursuivi ou je ne sais quoi ! Et si j'ai réagi à ton toucher, c'est pas parce que ça me plaisait. »

« Ah ouais ? Et tu m'expliques ça comment gamin ? Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, un mec ça bande pas si la stimulation qu'il reçoit lui plaît pas. Si vraiment ce que je te faisais te déplaisais, alors tu devrais aussi bander pour tout ce qui te déplaît dans la vie : et jusqu'ici, je ne t'ai vu dans cet état qu'une seule fois, et c'était avec moi. »

La voix du prédateur sexuel était devenue dangereusement grave. Le désir se lisait dans ses yeux et il se rapprocha d'un pas de sa proie. Immédiatement, le maître rétabli la distance initiale, une lueur de colère dans les yeux.

« J'ai une bonne raison je te dit ! » Il prit une inspiration, visiblement mal à l'aise. « Voilà. Je-je suis hyper excitable. N'importe qui d'autre aurait pu me toucher j'aurais réagi pareil. Je... J'ai... une très forte libido, liée à-à mon instinct de préservation de l'espèce... Mais ne t'y trompe pas ! Ça ne veut pas dire que ce que tu me faisais me plaisait ! C'est juste mon instinct qui me pousse à être dans cet état là ! »

Le patron l'observa longuement. Finalement il secoua la tête.

« Les pandas, ça a une libido en carton, c'est bien connu. Trouves un autre argument gamin, ton explication tient pas la route. »

Maître panda serra les poings, furieux.

« Justement ! Comme je l'ai dit au geek l'autre jour, je ne suis pas qu'un panda. Physiologiquement je suis aussi un humain, ce qui me donne la chance de combiner des réponses physiologiques normales et mon instinct de survie... »

« La chance ? » à ce mot, on eu cru que noël était arrivé pour l'homme en noir. Son sourire lubrique et ses sourcils se haussant suggestivement permit au panda de voir son erreur. Il rougit.

« Non écoute, il y a une explication... »

« Ça fait beaucoup de justifications gamin, pourquoi t'avouerais pas simplement que t'aimes ça et que voulais autant que moi qu'on baise ce soir là ? »

« NON ! » Maître panda avait hurlé ce mot. Essoufflé, il vit que le patron le regardait, l'air interdit. Il reprit plus doucement.

« Non. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Pour moi, le sexe ne sert qu'à faire prospérer son espèce. C'est une chance pour moi, car ça sert le but que je me suis donné. Un objectif, autour duquel toute ma vie tourne depuis ma naissance. Comme tu le sais, mon espèce s'éteint, petit à petit, et notre existence, celle des pandas de Chine, ne tient qu'à un fil. Ma mission, c'est de repeupler mon espèce. En ça, ce... Cette libido est un atout précieux. Mais elle ne sert qu'à ça, alors avoir un rapport avec toi, ce serait stupide : on est tous les deux des mâles, ça ne mènerai nul part ! »

La cigarette du patron s'échappa de sa bouche, et s'écrasa sur le lino. Il resta planté là, la bouche ouverte de stupeur. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le sexe sans procréation, ne menant nulle part ? C'était impensable. Pour lui la base de la base dans le sexe, c'était justement de prévenir la possibilité d'engrosser sa partenaire. Il prit progressivement conscience de leur profonde différence.

Il se rendit compte d'autre chose en réfléchissant. _Et comment compte-t-il repeupler son espèce avec son corps humain ? Combien même il baiserai la première chaudasse du coin et qu'elle se retrouvait enceinte, l'enfant serait humain non ?_

Cela lui rappela la façon de parler de la fille, qui était persuadée d'être physiquement une fille et d'avoir toutes ses chances avec n'importe quel homme croisant sa route. Peut-être... Peut-être que le panda était persuadé qu'en ayant des enfants il engendrerait des pandas ? Pouvait-il être aveugle à ce point ?

Il lui jeta un œil et voyant son expression déterminé il convint immédiatement que oui, c'était possible. Quel abruti.

Il expira un long filet de fumée pour calmer l'énervement qui montait en lui. _Du calme, on s'en fiche de ça c'est son problème après tout. S'il veut baiser à tire larigot des chattes pour les féconder quelle importance ?_ Son vrai souci à présent, c'était de faire prendre conscience à l'animal que le sexe, ça ne se limitait pas à ensemencer des vagins. C'était tellement plus que ça !

Il se rapprocha du panda, qui cette fois ne recula pas. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux pendant une bonne minute. Enfin, le patron prit la parole.

« Tu as tort, gamin. »

Il se retourna, et se dirigea en direction de la sortie.

« Le sexe, ce n'est pas que ça, et si c'est ce que tu crois, si c'est vraiment ce que tu penses... »

Il ouvrit la porte et, retirant ses lunettes, il le regarda par dessus son épaule.

« … Alors, crois moi, tu as absolument besoin de mon aide, gamin. »

Avec un clin d'œil, il remit ses lunettes et quitta la pièce.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**:

Aucun des personnages présents dans cette fanfiction, ni l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent, ne m'appartiennent. Le mérite de leur création revient à Mathieu Sommet, avec son émission Salut Les Geeks. De même, la réalisation de cette fiction n'a pas de but lucratif.

**/!\ ATTENTION /!\** Ce chapitre contient du Dirty talk. Considérez vous prévenus.

Salut les gens, voici mon chapitre, avec une semaine de retard... Désolée! Il m'a donné du fil à retordre, je l'ai réécrit partiellement plusieurs fois, supprimant parfois de grands passages. Et la japan expo n'a pas aidé. ;)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, c'est un chapitre calme, dans lequel Maître panda fait le point sur sa situation. Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à critiquer!

Je voudrais rapidement remercier tous les non-inscrits qui ont posté des reviews magnifiques! Yumia, Guest, Sardine, Aless, fannymangahits, Pandie, Tsuki Tsukushi, Delmyr : inscrivez vous bandes de gens que je puisse vous répondre! XD

Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite!

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Votez bande de démocrates !**

« Je suis rentré ! »

Mathieu referma la porte de l'appartement derrière lui avec un soupir. Cette semaine de vacances lui avait fait du bien. D'un pas vif, il pénétra dans le salon. Personne. Fronçant les sourcils, il appela : « Les gars ? Vous êtes là ? »

Il était déjà dix heures du matin, et à cette heure là, la majorité de ses personnalités devrait être réveillée. Il entendit un pas léger dans l'escalier. Tournant la tête, il vit le geek descendre précautionneusement, regardant fébrilement autour de lui, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que quelque chose lui saute à la figure à tout instant. Son teint était pale, et des bandages entouraient sa main droite. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, les yeux du gamer se mirent à briller.

« Mathieu... Tu es rentré ! » Le soulagement dans sa voix était palpable.

Avec un agacement teinté d'amusement, le podcasteur se demanda ce que le patron avait fait subir au jeune homme durant son absence.

« Alors, gamin, comment était le tourisme sexuel ? »

Le geek sursauta au son de la voix du criminel, qui s'était glissé à côté de lui. Le contraste entre les deux était saisissant : le patron rayonnait littéralement. Mathieu plissa les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore foutu pendant mon absence ? »

Le prédateur sexuel sourit à pleines dents et finit de descendre l'escalier. « Écoute gamin, que t'aies pas envie de partager les détails, ça peut se comprendre, mais donne nous au moins les grandes lignes, fais nous rêver ! As-tu enfin essayé le plan à trois ? Non ? C'est dommage, rien de tel que d'être occupé par devant et par derrière... »

Exaspéré, son créateur marmonna « T'es en forme toi on dirait. »

Il regarda du côté de la cuisine, personne. « Où sont le hippie et Maître panda ? »

Le patron s'installa confortablement dans le canapé. « Le toxico a peut-être un peu trop mangé des cookies d'hier, le dosage était vachement fort. Quant à la boule de poil... » Un cri retentit au niveau supérieur du duplex. Le sourire du criminel devint carnassier. « Il devrait pas tarder... »

Le bruit d'une porte qui claque résonna à l'étage. Puis ils entendirent quelqu'un dévaler l'escalier et ainsi apparut, dans sa fourrure tachetée, le nouveau chanteur d'SLG. Il tenait à bout de bras ce qui ressemblait à... Un phallus équin ? Achevant sa course brutalement devant le canapé, l'air furibond, il secoua l'engin en silicone noir sous le nez du pervers qui l'occupait.

« PATRON ! QU'EST CE QUE CETTE... CHOSE, FAISAIT DANS MON LIT ? ET D'ABORD, COMMENT T'AS PU RENtrer... » Son regard se posa sur le podcasteur. « Oh, Mathieu... »

Un silence gênant s'ensuivit, pendant lequel le sourire indécent du patron laissait entendre qu'il avait obtenu exactement ce qu'il voulait.

Le panda se racla la gorge, cachant l'objet incongru derrière son dos. « Euuuh, bienvenue ? »

Leur créateur éclata de rire. Il frotta vigoureusement la tête du maître, qui arbora immédiatement un air outré. « Aaaah, vous m'avez manqué bande d'enfoirés ! »

Le geek les avait rejoints, étrangement silencieux, jetant des coups d'œil au criminel.

Quand le maître se déroba à son contact en émettant un genre de grondement mécontent, Mathieu se tourna vers le jeune homme mutique.

« Bon plus sérieusement il s'est passé quoi pendant que j'étais pas là ? »

Le gamer eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que le patron et maître panda s'empressèrent de répondre à sa place : « Rien. »

Se tournant brusquement l'un vers l'autre, ils se contemplèrent les sourcils levés, étonnés par leur synchronisation. Le regard du geek alterna entre les deux, l'air déconfit. Puis en haussant les épaules il remonta l'escalier, la tête baissée. Cela n'échappa pas au podcasteur, dont le visage se creusa. Il était un peu inquiet de l'attitude du geek. D'habitude quand quelque chose n'allait pas on ne pouvait plus le faire taire. Se tournant vers les deux personnalités restantes, il reprit la parole :

« Attendez, vous comptez quand même pas me faire avaler un truc pareil ? C'est juste flagrant que vous me cachez un truc. »

L'homme en noir et l'animal échangèrent un coup d'œil. Le mammifère secoua la tête et leva les bras au ciel, le sex toy pendouillant au bout du droit. « Écoute Mathieu, je sais pas quoi te dire ! Il ne s'est rien passé de particulier, c'est tout ! »

Le criminel hocha la tête avec une moue approbatrice. « Tu te fais des idées, gamin. C'est la fatigue du voyage ça. Si tu veux, je peux te recommander une de mes masseuses » Il haussa les sourcils de manière suggestive, un sourire en coin. « elle propose des prestations particulièrement... émoustillantes ! Tu connais le massage tantrique ? ».

Mathieu secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers l'escalier, qu'il commença à monter, suivant la trace du gamer. Du coin de l'œil, il vit le panda et l'homme en noir échanger de nouveau un regard. Pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, ses personnalités ne voulaient pas lâcher le morceau. Le patron était le premier à se vanter de ses méfaits habituellement, et Maître panda lui avait paru plutôt honnête jusqu'à présent. Alors quoi ? Décidé à connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, il se planta devant la porte du geek, et toqua.

* * *

Maître panda regarda son créateur monter l'escalier de l'appartement. Le suivant au pied des marches, il le vit se diriger dans la section du couloir qui comprenait sa chambre et celle du geek.

Il espérait que ce dernier ne raconterait pas à Mathieu les derniers événements de la semaine. Il n'avait pas envie que le podcasteur le prenne pour une victime.

À l'instant où l'idée apparut dans son esprit, son postérieur se mit à le picoter, comme pour prouver quelque chose. Le massant distraitement, il repensa à la veille. Hier, une fois le patron parti, il avait découvert les dégâts causés à cette partie rebondie de son corps. La peau était rouge vif, et ultra sensible. Le simple fait de garder son kigurumi et de le sentir frôler la peau enflammée était douloureux. Il avait dormi sur le ventre cette nuit là, nu et sans couverture, et le matin arrivé il ne parvenait pas encore à s'asseoir sans que ça soit inconfortable. Il songea amèrement qu'il avait beau se dire le contraire, il était peut-être en train d'en devenir une, de victime.

Secouant vigoureusement la tête, le maître se dit qu'il n'en serait une que s'il se comportait comme telle, et cela n'arriverait pas, foi de panda ! Il s'accrocherait, deviendrait la personnalité préférée de la fanbase, et, avec sa nouvelle notoriété, repeuplerait son espèce. Hochant la tête avec satisfaction, il ne vit pas l'ombre noire qui s'approchait derrière lui.

Il reçu une belle claque sur les fesses et il cria, sentant son fessier s'embraser. Se retournant vivement, il s'apprêtait à injurier généreusement le sale enfoiré quand il fut repoussé dos contre le mur et qu'il sentit le corps de l'homme en noir l'y plaquer fermement. Son souffle chaud chatouilla son oreille quand il lui murmura d'une voix grave : « Alors, gamin, bien dormi cette nuit ? »

Le panda eut un frisson en sentant les doigts du prédateur sexuel effleurer le creux de ses reins et les côtés de ses fesses. Se souvenant de la déclaration du patron la veille, il comprit ce que ce dernier tentait de faire. Quand il avait saisi que le panda ne le désirait pas, et que le sexe ne revêtait pour lui aucun autre intérêt que celui de la procréation, il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il lui inculquerait la façon dont lui percevait les choses. En clair, il voulait l'initier aux rapports sexuels inutiles.

Car en effet, quoi de plus vain qu'un accouplement gay ?

Brandissant le godemiché devant lui, le maître fit mine de bifler le patron dans le but de le faire reculer, sans oser vraiment le frapper au vu des derniers événements.

« Dégage de là ! »

Le criminel eut un rire joyeux et leva les mains en l'air en s'éloignant un peu.

« Woooh ! Ça va, ça va, pas la peine de te braquer, gamin. Alors, il te plaît mon cadeau finalement ? »

L'animal serra les dents et baissa les yeux. Tout à l'heure, il s'était réveillé avec la chose en équilibre sur son fondement. Comment ce sale pervers avait-il réussi à entrer dans sa chambre, et en quoi déposer un tel objet sur l'intimité des gens relevait du présent ? En tout cas, c'était très perturbant. Il prit une inspiration.

« Dis moi. » Il releva la tête vers l'homme en noir, croisant son propre regard dans le reflet de ses lunettes. « Tu t'attends à quoi exactement ? Que je te remercie d'entrer dans ma chambre par effraction ? Que j'utilise ton cadeau douteux ? Hier à peine, tu m'as fait vivre le pire moment de toute mon existence ! C'est ça, ta façon de me prouver que le sexe présente d'autres avantages que celui de repeupler son espèce ? M'offrir un sex toy pendant mon sommeil de façon pas du tout creepy ? » Reprenant son souffle, il ajouta avec dédain : « Et quand bien même je serai un pervers dans ton genre, ce truc fait au moins trente centimètres de long ! Tout ça est ridicule, tu en as conscience ? »

« Je peux toujours te montrer comment l'utiliser, gamin. » La voix profonde du patron était chargée de désir. Il s'avança de nouveau lentement vers Maître panda, réduisant dangereusement l'espace qui les séparait. « Je te guiderais. Pour commencer, tu le lécherais, d'abord timidement, à petits coups de langue, comme un chaton, puis plus franchement, de la base jusqu'au gland. Tu me regarderais d'un air lascif, en prenant enfin la pointe entre tes lèvres, douces et chaudes, l'embrassant sensuellement, avant de l'avaler. Puis tu commencerai à le sucer, en émettant des bruits indécents, tu ajouterais tes doigts au processus, les humidifiant en même temps que le jouet, pour pouvoir te préparer, en insérant d'abord ton index dans l'entrée de ton intimité. La brûlure de son passage te ferait gémir, et il faudra un peu de temps pour que tes muscles se relaxent, et pouvoir ajouter deux autres doigts, tout en continuant les va et viens avec ta bouche. Tu continuerais ainsi, brûlant de désir, jusqu'à les rendre bien lubrifiés, puis tu enfoncerais en toi mon cadeau, t'empalant aussi profondément que possible, le visage contracté par le mélange délicieux de la douleur et du plaisir. » Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. « Tu le chevaucherais avec une fougue grandissante, magnifique, avec ton corps brillant de sueur, et ton expression débauchée, avant de crier désespérément mon nom, en quête de délivrance. » Il redressa d'un doigt le menton du chanteur, qui semblait complètement dépassé, clignant fébrilement les yeux. « Tu me dirais : patron, oh, patron, prends moi... Prends moi maintenant ! » Il avait pris la voix suppliante du panda de son fantasme, délivrant son message dans un soupir teinté de désespoir, la voix grave et langoureuse.

L'animal était à présent d'un beau cramoisi, et son visage brûlant exprimait clairement son désarroi. Il avait senti son corps réagir au fil des mots indécents que lui avait soufflé l'homme en noir, son regard happé par les yeux du prédateur, qu'il arrivait à percevoir tant leurs visages était proches. La caresse de son souffle sur ses lèvres, et l'odeur de tabac et de musc de l'homme l'enveloppaient et lui faisait tourner la tête. Tremblant, il resta une poignée de secondes perdu, ouvrant et fermant silencieusement la bouche.

Soudain, le patron se mit à rire et s'éloigna de deux pas, les mains sur les hanches, le reluquant narquoisement de haut en bas.

« Ehhh, on dirait que ça te fait de l'effet, le dirty talk gamin ! Et si on passait à la pratique ? J'ai hâte de t'entendre me supplier comme la belle salope que tu es au fond de toi... »

Un sentiment de honte foudroya violemment Maître panda, dorénavant rouge pour une autre raison. Cette émotion se transforma rapidement en une colère dévorante, dirigée contre le criminel lui faisant face, mais aussi contre lui même. Comment avait-il pu se laisser surprendre ainsi ? Oubliant toute retenue il balança le vil objet à la tête du pervers qui l'évita sans difficulté, riant de plus belle.

« Eh, gamin, entre nous, je suis vraiment content que t'ai rien dit à Mathieu tout à l'heure... Les choses vont vite devenir intéressantes pour nous deux, tu verras. »

L'ursidé retrouva soudainement l'usage de la parole. « Je verrai rien du tout ! Espèce de taré ! Va mourir ! »

Le sourire du pervers ne vacilla pas un instant. « C'est ça, gamin. Résiste moi, j'adore ça. » Regardant sa montre, il ajouta : « Faut que j'y aille, pense à moi en te secouant le bambou ! »

Maître panda le regarda partir de l'appartement les poings serrés et la mâchoire crispée. Une fois la porte refermée dans un claquement, il resta planté debout, bouillonnant intérieurement. Finalement, il alla s'asseoir avec un maximum de précaution sur le canapé, et se prit la tête entre les mains. Cet enfoiré... Avait réussi à l'exciter, uniquement en lui parlant. Ça n'avait pas duré longtemps, et l'insulte qui avait suivi avait tué son érection à une vitesse record. Mais quand même... Se serait-il débattu à ce moment là si le patron avait tenté quelque chose ? Il n'était plus si sûr que oui, et cela l'effrayait un peu.

Il se mit à ruminer tout ce qui lui était arrivé à cause de ce sale pervers ces derniers jours. Entre la tentative de viol, la semaine infernale parsemée de pièges, la ceinture, et là, le... Dirty talking ? Le patron lui en faisait vraiment voir de toutes les couleurs.

Les seuls points positifs : ils étaient de nouveau en bons termes, d'une certaine façon, du moins ils se parlaient à nouveau et pourraient sûrement travailler ensemble sans trop de problèmes, et il savait dorénavant que ce type n'était pas le fou furieux qu'il imaginait, prêt à tuer quelqu'un à la moindre offense. C'était juste un sale pervers. Décidé à le rendre comme lui.

Maître panda cogita ainsi pendant quelques minutes, avant d'entendre le pas des deux seuls autres habitants réveillés descendre dans le salon.

Le geek semblait en bien meilleure forme qu'il n'avait été ces derniers jours, et Mathieu souriait calmement. Le panda ne sut comment interpréter le regard pensif que son créateur lui accorda. Puis ce dernier se dirigea vers sa valise et en sortit des paquets.

« Souvenirs ! » dit-il en lui lançant un paquet.

Le maître l'attrapa en plein vol. À la fois surpris et reconnaissant, il le déballa avec méthode, d'abord le papier cadeau puis le papier bulle. C'était un mug, imprimé d'images de bambous.

Le podcasteur se racla la gorge. « Je connaissais pas trop tes goûts, alors... »

Le panda lui sourit. « Eh, c'est cool merci ! Comme ça j'ai le mien. » C'était le genre de petit détail qui aidait selon lui à se sentir chez soi.

Le geek quant à lui s'extasiait devant sa nouvelle peluche. Le maître se demanda ce qu'ils avaient bien pu se dire pour obtenir un tel changement chez le gamer. Son visage rayonnait et il regardait leur créateur avec reconnaissance et affection. En l'observant ainsi, il senti le nœud qu'il avait à l'estomac depuis qu'il songeait à ses mésaventures avec le patron se dénouer lentement. Voilà au moins une vrai bonne chose.

Berçant son mug, il s'autorisa à relativiser : le geek était le souffre douleur du criminel depuis bien plus longtemps que lui, et il parvenait à sourire de cette façon. Il devrait suivre son exemple et prendre de la distance avec les événements récents. Cela ne faisait que deux semaines qu'il habitait là, si déjà il se laissait emporter par le cyclone que représentait le patron dans sa vie, il ne ferai pas long feu.

Oui, il avait tenté de le violer. Mais il y avait échappé, et de façon plutôt épique. Il avait traversé une semaine épuisante à esquiver les pièges du criminel, puis avait reçu la pire fessée de tous les temps, mais il avait survécu, et le patron et lui avaient même pu se parler et se comprendre. Aujourd'hui, le prédateur sexuel semblait décidé à lui démontrer son point de vue sur le sexe, et avait réussi à le chauffer. Et après? Il le savait, qu'il était hyper excitable, c'était pas nouveau, et maintenant qu'il reconnaissait l'habileté du patron dans ce domaine, il saurait se préparer pour y faire face. Car le plus important, c'était qu'il ne désirait pas le criminel, donc même en étant un peu émoustillé, il devrait pouvoir contrecarrer ses plans absurdes.

Alors que Maître panda commençait tout juste à se détendre, Mathieu lâcha insouciamment ce qui eut l'effet d'une véritable bombe pour l'animal.

« Au fait les gars, soyez en forme demain, on commence le tournage du premier épisode ! »

* * *

L'ursidé tripotait nerveusement son mug de café froid.

Il avait observé les trois personnalités se préparer pour ce premier épisode : le hippie avait allumé un joint qu'il fumait rapidement, l'air concentré. Le geek remettait sa casquette encore et encore en place, et s'entraînait devant un miroir à faire son célèbre air de chien battu. Même le patron enchaînait à mi-voix les jurons et les expressions vulgaires, comme si un mois sans épisode pouvait avoir effacé son ample répertoire.

Puis Mathieu était arrivé et avec les trois autres personnalités ils s'étaient mis à discuter ensemble du rôle de chacun devant le décor de l'émission. Cela faisait une bonne demi heure qu'ils faisaient le point sur cet épisode quand le podcasteur annonça :

« Ok, on est chauds, c'est parti ! »

Le patron, le geek et le hippie sortirent du visuel, tandis que Mathieu lançait la caméra.

« J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances, bienvenue dans SLG ! Quoi de neuf sur la toile ? C'est la saison 4, bébé. »

Une énergie nouvelle s'empara d'eux, pendant que chacune des personnalités jouait devant l'objectif, accompagnant le podcasteur dans sa prestation. Maître panda lui, resta en retrait, les observant de loin. Admiratif, il les vit s'animer, interprétant leur rôle avec dynamisme.

Il fut surprit de voir que le geek n'était pas un boulet, au contraire, il avait un rôle moteur en étant une vrai boule d'énergie, proposant des idées, des vannes, et se laissant volontiers aller dans le rôle de la victime. Le panda ne put qu'étouffer son rire quand ce dernier répondit de manière provocatrice au fait que la chanteuse était célibataire depuis des mois : « Moi ça fait des années, bouyadjyaga ! »

Le hippie était complètement décalé, assidu dans son sketch de toxico à l'ouest. Proposant des réponses aléatoires aux questions de Mathieu, et réagissant exagérément quand leur créateur simulait sa peur que la jeune rappeuse fasse le grand saut, avec un grand « NoOoOoOoN ! ».

Enfin, le patron dans toute sa splendeur, sardonique, vulgaire et arrogant, se pavanait devant la caméra tel une panthère noire, sauvage et dangereux. Mathieu lui fit refaire plusieurs prises, dans lesquelles avec un excès de zèle il avait balancé des répliques beaucoup trop obscènes. Il lança de nouveau la réplique qu'il avait faite au panda le jour où il avait créé sa chanson, qui impliquait un cornichon et un pot de peinture, et cela arracha au panda un frémissement des lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas non plus nier l'humour de cet homme, bien que particulier.

Vint le moment pour le chanteur de l'émission d'apporter sa petite contribution. Se positionnant dans le fond vert, il marqua le rythme des premières notes de la tête. Regardant devant lui ses quatre collègues, il chanta, en y mettant toute son âme. Emporté par l'enthousiasme qui baignait la réalisation de cet épisode, il appuya sa prestation avec force mimiques et gestes.

Une fois le tournage de sa chanson terminé, il alla retrouver le bout de mur contre lequel il s'était accolé au début. Se rencognant avec un soupir, il prit son mug entre ses mains. L'effet de l'adrénaline était passé, et laissait la place à une morosité malvenue.

Trente deux secondes : le temps de son apparition pour cet épisode. Il l'avait tourné plusieurs fois, pour donner de la matière à travailler lors des incrustations. Mais peu importe qu'il passe des minutes entières face à la caméra, le temps de diffusion resterait le même.

Le pire pour lui n'était pas de ne passer qu'une demi minute à l'écran. Ce qui le tracassait vraiment, c'était qu'il ne voyait pas comment trouver sa place en dehors de ses chansons dans l'émission. Lors des longues tirades de Mathieu, il réfléchissait. Quelle réplique, quel commentaire amusant ou pertinent pourrait-il bien lancer ? Rien ne lui venait, et il avait l'impression qu'une démarcation les séparait, lui et les autres.

N'était-il qu'un chanteur ?

Il se souvenait de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec le créateur de l'émission, il savait qu'il n'interviendrait pas dans cet épisode autrement qu'à travers sa chanson, mais plus la réalisation de l'épisode avançait, plus il se sentait en décalage avec les trois personnalités sur le devant de la scène, qui lançaient avec fluidité leurs répliques, sans un coup d'œil au script.

Le podcasteur acheva la prise avec sa punchline « … C'était Mathieu Sommet en direct de la toile, pour vous servir. ». Il attendit une seconde avant de se tourner vers les quatre répliques de lui-même. « Super les gars, on a bien bossé, y'a plus qu'à monter tout ça ! » Avec un grand sourire, il ajouta : « On commence à tourner le suivant dès la semaine prochaine ! »

Après quelques commentaires enthousiastes, les personnalités se dispersèrent et le créateur de l'émission commença à ranger le matériel. Le regardant faire, le maître hésita un instant à l'aider.

Avant qu'il ne puisse se décider, une ombre noire s'installa à ses côtés. « Beau boulot, gamin. » Le patron lui sourit, et pour une fois, le panda n'y perçut aucune malveillance.

Il détourna la tête avec un reniflement méprisant. « Tu parles. J'ai presque rien fait. »

L'homme en noir le considéra avec surprise. Il s'attendait à ce que le panda soit plus enthousiaste après leur en avoir mis plein la vue. « Moi j'ai trouvé que t'étais bien ! »

Cédant à l'envie de le taquiner, il s'approcha de son oreille en le tenant par la capuche pour prévenir un geste de recul. « T'étais mignon à te dandiner comme ça sur une chanson d'amour. À croquer, vraiment. » lui souffla-t-il d'un ton séducteur.

« Ehhhh ! Lâche-moi la grappe, tu veux ! » l'animal se dégagea, l'air mécontent, le souvenir de la veille encore frais dans son esprit. À cette évocation, il ne pu empêcher ses joues de rosir un peu.

Ce détail ne lui échappant pas, le patron en rajouta une couche « Pas la peine de faire l'effarouché, ça ne fait que te rendre encore plus excitant. » Il eut un sourire vicieux.

Avec un hurlement rageur, Maître panda commença à s'éloigner de ce type sans espoir. Allait-il le harceler comme ça à chaque fois qu'ils se croiseraient ? Dire que le début de leur conversation avait été normal...

Se stoppant soudainement il murmura : « Tu le pensais vraiment quand tu disais que j'étais bien ?... ».

Le criminel le regarda d'un air surpris. « Quoi, tu penses que je te fait de la lèche ? »

L'animal haussa les épaules, tête baissée. Le patron resta un instant silencieux.

Sa voix rauque s'éleva : « Tu me prends pour qui là gamin ? » l'homme en noir semblait énervé. « Je suis beaucoup de choses, grossier, égoïste, cruel, et dépravé si tu veux, mais hypocrite ? T'es sérieux ? » Il prit le temps d'allumer rageusement une cigarette et d'en tirer une taffe, avant de continuer. « Si je te dis que t'as fait du bon boulot, c'est que t'as géré ! De toute façon, si t'avais chié dans la colle, Mathieu t'aurait fait recommencer. Encore et encore, crois-moi sur parole. »

Le panda avait redressé la tête, et regardait le patron, sans voix. Était-il... en train de l'encourager ?

Relâchant un gros nuage de fumée, le criminel le toisa. « Tu me déçois gamin. Et moi qui te prenais pour un battant... En fait, t'es encore plus faible que le geek. »

La remarque piqua au vif l'ursidé. Se redressant brusquement il fit face au patron, les poings serrés. « T'as pas le droit de me dire ça ! C'était ma première apparition en tant que personnalité officielle, j'ai le droit d'être un peu inquiet ! En plus, à cause de qui je suis autant stressé ces derniers temps à ton avis ? »

Un sourire s'étendit doucement sur le visage du prédateur. « Quoi, tu rejettes la faute sur moi ? T'es vraiment lamentable. »

Ce fut la goutte en trop. Furibond, l'animal balança au criminel : « Le plus lamentable dans cette histoire c'est que j'ai cru l'espace d'un instant que ton avis avait une quelconque valeur ! Qu'est ce qu'un connard dans ton genre peut bien comprendre à mon professionnalisme ? Tu sais quoi ? Va te faire foutre! »

Le sourire ravi du patron ne fit que l'énerver encore davantage et il tourna les talons, en direction de sa chambre. Lui ? Faible ? Ce sale enfoiré allait voir ce qu'il allait voir ! Plus déterminé que jamais, il décida d'aller faire des ébauches de chanson pour chaque vidéo de l'épisode.

* * *

Le patron observa le départ de Maître panda avec un grand sourire. Voilà le panda qui le faisait bander ! Le voir aussi pessimiste ne lui avait pas plu du tout. Bordel c'était son côté combatif qui l'avait attiré dès le début ! Mais un petit coup de pouce et le voilà reparti. Si c'était pas beau ça ?

Il vit Mathieu s'approcher de lui, le regard rivé sur la porte que le maître avait brutalisé lors de sa sortie. « C'est moi ou vous vous entendez super bien tous les deux ? Je t'avais jamais vu aider quelqu'un de la sorte. Et pour oser te confier ses problèmes... Maître panda doit bien t'aimer lui aussi. »

Le patron éclata de rire. C'était à ça que leur relation ressemblait vu de l'extérieur ? De mieux en mieux. « On écoute aux portes, gamin ? J'imagine qu'on peut dire qu'on est devenus... Assez proches. » _Mais pas encore assez. Je veux pouvoir tracer l'alphabet avec ma langue sur son corps avant d'être satisfait de notre proximité._

« J'étais dans la même pièce que vous, difficile de pas vous entendre gueuler. » Soudain le podcasteur fronça les sourcils, comme s'il avait deviné le sous entendu. « Eh, pas de forcing, ok ? Il est pas gay je te signale. »

_Il est pas sexuellement intéressé tout court tu veux dire._ « T'inquiètes gamin, je prends soin de la boule de poil. » _à ma façon. _

Mathieu le regarda d'un air pensif. Puis, avec un haussement d'épaule, il s'en alla, lui faisant un signe de la main.

Le sourire du criminel s'élargit. Leur créateur avait décidé de leur fiche la paix. Quand au panda, il était encore plus réceptif qu'il n'aurait osé l'espérer. Il était temps de sortir le grand jeu.

Bientôt, Maître panda lui appartiendra !


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**:

Aucun des personnages présents dans cette fanfiction, ni l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent, ne m'appartiennent. Le mérite de leur création revient à Mathieu Sommet, avec son émission Salut Les Geeks. De même, la réalisation de cette fiction n'a pas de but lucratif.

**/!\ ATTENTION /!\** Ce chapitre contient du Dirty talk. Considérez vous prévenus. **Edit**: il contient aussi de l'exhibitionnisme, et de la violence, désolée pour l'oubli!

Très peu de smut dans ce chapitre, mais un peu d'action.

Je remercie très très fort La Succube, qui a accepté d'être ma Bêta-lectrice, et pour ses corrections plus que pertinentes! :D

Bonne lecture à tous, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : J'complexe gamin.**

Le Patron était d'excellente humeur.

Sifflotant en se versant son café du matin, il repensait aux événements de ces derniers jours, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être extrêmement satisfait de lui même. Après tout, il était sur le point de conclure une affaire qui durait depuis déjà trop longtemps. Certes, il appréciait qu'on lui résiste. Certes, une chasse de longue haleine avait ses avantages, en ce qu'elle amplifiait les délices de son issue. Certes, ce Maître Panda en valait le coup, mais sans déconner ?

Ça faisait déjà plus d'une semaine qu'il projetait de se le faire, il était temps de mettre fin à la délectable torture qu'il s'infligeait en s'efforçant de le faire tomber dans ses filets. La veille, il avait été clair que la boule de poil était sensible à son charme. L'heure était venue.

Un mouvement attira son regard, et il s'aperçut avec joie que sa proie venait d'entrer à son tour dans la cuisine. Dans son engouement, il ne remarqua pas le visage fermé du panda, et s'empressa de l'accueillir, la voix rauque et profonde :

« Salut gamin ! Alors, as tu suivi mes conseils cette nuit ? Tu sais, pour utiliser mon petit cadeau ? Au fond, j'espère que tu m'as attendu, rien que de t'imaginer découvrir maladroitement ton corps avec mon jouet me rend tout excité... »

Le prédateur fut surprit lorsque aucun cri, aucune protestation ne vint s'opposer à sa provocation. Regardant plus attentivement l'objet de son désir, il se rendit enfin compte que quelque chose avait changé chez lui. L'expression figée, les sourcils froncés, et le regard assombri, Maître Panda le fixait, immobile, pas impressionné pour deux sous par sa vulgarité. Un instant dérouté, le criminel se reprit rapidement. Il s'approcha de sa cible, réduisant de façon intimidante la distance qui les séparait, et se planta devant lui, le dominant de sa redoutable prestance. Lui saisissant la mâchoire il murmura avec un sourire malsain :

« T'as perdu ta langue gamin ? Tu veux la mienne peut-être ? Je suis persuadé qu'un séjour dans ta bouche chaude et humide ne la dérangera pas... »

L'homme en noir avait approché son visage de celui de sa prise, mais avec un regard noir, le panda se dégagea brusquement. « T'es chiant. Lâche moi un peu. » lui lança l'animal d'un ton ennuyé.

Sans attendre une réponse Maître Panda le contourna pour se servir un café, qu'il emmena hors de la pièce. Le Patron cligna les yeux, tandis que l'appréhension le gagnait. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Qu'est ce qui était en train de se passer ? Hier encore, à la moindre obscénité, la boule de poil se hérissait et se colorait joliment. Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui, se montrait-il si... Froid ? _Ça sent pas bon._

S'installant à la table de la salle à manger, il prit de temps de réfléchir un peu. Le panda était-il encore en colère à cause de leur conversation de la veille ? Mais se montrer aussi distant... Finissant son café d'une traite, l'homme en noir se leva, en reposant un peu sèchement sa tasse. Peu importait qu'il fasse la tête. Avec un peu de persévérance, son masque finirait bien par tomber.

Retrouvant son optimisme, le prédateur repartit le pas léger vaquer à ses occupations.

Deux jours plus tard, l'entrain du Patron commençait à s'amenuiser. Le panda l'évitait. Il restait des heures dans sa chambre, enfermé à clef. Et il avait ajouté un verrou. Autant il avait été simple de forcer la serrure quelques jours avant, autant l'ajout de ce dernier ne permettait aucun accès.

De plus, quand il parvenait à croiser l'ursidé, celui-ci le refoulait direct, le laissant à peine sortir quelques mots. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il avait déjà surpris le Geek et le Hippie entrer, invités par la boule de poil. Il n'était donc pas renfermé avec tout le monde.

Ce soir là, excédé, le criminel l'avait plaqué contre le mur du couloir menant aux chambres, l'empêchant de s'enfuir. Essayant de paraître décontracté, il lâcha avec un sourire : « Timide gamin ? J'ai pas vu ton joli petit museau de la journée, dommage non ? »

« Ça dépend pour qui. » Lui répondit le panda d'un ton neutre.

Devant le visage impassible de sa proie, le sang du prédateur ne fit qu'un tour. En glissant un genou entre les siens, il lui écarta les jambes, et se colla à lui, les mains posées de part et d'autre de sa tête. Il baissa la voix en approchant son visage de son oreille, les mots s'échappant dans un grondement : « Allez, on sait tous les deux que tu aimes ça, quand je te parle de cette façon. Tu ne peux pas te cacher de toi même, alors à quoi bon t'enfermer seul ? À moins que tu ne profites de cette solitude pour rêver de moi ? Quand tu te caresses la nuit, est ce ma voix que tu entends ? J'aimerai tellement te voir, frémissant, le souffle court et les yeux perdus dans le vide, tandis que tes mains glisseraient rapidement le long de ton sexe, en des mouvements de va et viens de plus en plus désespérés... Dis moi, tu penses à moi quand tu jouis ? »

Glissant un doigt le long du cou du chanteur, il recula la tête pour voir l'effet que ses mots avaient eu sur lui. Il rencontra son regard, glacial. Sous le choc, son sourire s'évapora. Pourquoi ?

D'un coup d'épaule, Maître Panda se libéra, et sans un mot, le laissa planté là. Le Patron le regarda s'éloigner, et claquer la porte de sa chambre. Pourquoi ?

Il y a deux jours, l'animal aurait rougi, se serait débattu et aurait piaillé d'indignation. Des signes que sa langue habile avait fait mouche. Mais là ? Il aurait pu lui parler du temps qu'il fait qu'il n'y aurait eu aucune différence. Il entendait son sang battre dans ses oreilles, tandis qu'un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps accélérait le tempo de son son cœur : le doute.

Le panda lui échappait. Il devait faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, et vite.

* * *

Trois jours seulement s'étaient écoulés depuis le tournage du premier épisode de la saison 4, et Maître Panda éprouvait de plus en plus de difficultés à maintenir dressé le mur d'indifférence qu'il avait bâti entre le Patron et lui. La rencontre de la veille, après le repas du soir, avait été la pire. Les mots du criminel résonnaient encore à ses oreilles. _J'aimerai tellement te voir... Tes mains glisseraient le long de ton sexe... Dis moi, tu penses à moi quand tu jouis ?_

Un frisson le secoua des pieds à la tête. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi ses mots avaient un tel effet sur lui. Était ce l'intonation de sa voix, rauque et vibrante dans son oreille ? La chaleur de son corps contre le sien ? Où le désir qui perçait dans chacune de ses phrases ? Ça ne pouvait pas être le contenu, il n'était pas gay, et imaginer réellement le patron l'observer en train de se masturber engendrait plutôt chez lui un spasme de dégoût. Trop creepy !

Mais le pourquoi importait peu. Le fait était que le criminel parvenait à éveiller en lui des désirs insoupçonnés, et que cela était intolérable. En effet, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait fini par s'habituer aux avances de l'homme en noir. Ses propos ne le dégoûtaient plus, le stimulaient même. Il commençait presque à éprouver de la sympathie pour le sale type, à son plus grand désarroi.

De ce fait, le soir suivant le tournage de l'épisode, il avait pris un instant pour réfléchir à ce qu'il avait fait. Chercher le soutien du Patron ? Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ? C'était dément, ça n'avait pas de sens ! Ce connard lui en avait tellement fait baver !

Mais il ne pouvait ignorer le changement qui s'était produit entre eux deux depuis que l'enfoiré s'était défoulé sur son postérieur et avait déclaré pompeusement qu'il lui ferait découvrir les joies des pratiques hédonistes. Cette défiance presque amicale qui les opposaient dorénavant, les avances louches du Patron, cet intérêt qu'il lui portait, lui avaient fait croire que peut-être, son avis le réconforterait, alors que le doute par rapport à sa place dans l'émission le saisissait. Cependant le criminel, avec ses mots durs, lui avait ouvert les yeux : ils n'étaient pas amis. Pour le prédateur, il n'était qu'un joli jouet qui n'avait d'intérêt que quand il lui opposait une résistance, et ses états d'âmes ne l'intéressaient pas.

Et cela l'avait réveillé. Il s'était rendu compte que depuis le début, il dansait sur l'air que le patron lui jouait. Depuis le début, il le laissait s'amuser en lui donnant ce qu'il voulait. Il s'était donc résolu : il ne laisserait plus le criminel le manipuler.

C'est ainsi qu'il avait commencé à ignorer le Patron, et à faire comme si ses mots ne l'atteignaient pas. Mais nom d'un bambou que c'était dur ! Il restait de plus en plus cloîtré dans sa chambre, de peur de croiser l'homme en noir, et de le laisser percevoir sa faiblesse.

Il émergea de ses sombres pensées alors qu'une main se posait sur son épaule. « Ça va gros ? T'as l'air déprimé, tu t'en sors avec ta chanson ? » Le hippie lui adressa un sourire hésitant. Une voix nasillarde s'éleva à son tour, d'un ton connaisseur : « De toute façon faut pas t'en faire, tant que l'épisode a pas été mis en ligne et que les gens ont pas voté, tu sauras pas quelle vidéo interpréter. T'as largement le temps ! Ça te dit une partie de Mario Kart ? » Le Geek haussa un sourcil, lui proposant une manette de la vieille console qu'il venait d'installer, sur la télé écran pas plat qu'il avait ramené la veille, meublant un peu sa chambre vide. Il avait insisté pour lui donner ces deux objets, qui l'encombraient selon lui.

Maître Panda sentit malgré lui ses lèvres s'étirer, et il leur répondit avec chaleur : « Merci les gars, vous êtes cools, sérieux. Franchement vous êtes pas obligés de rester enfermés avec moi comme ça, vous devez vous ennuyer non ? »

Les deux autres secouèrent la tête de concert. L'homme de Babylone répliqua le premier : « On s'ennuie pas gros, pas plus qu'en restant dans not' piaule à nous. Et tu nous as bien aidés quand le Patron a commencé à mettre des pièges partout dans la baraque ! Franchement entre nous ? Il en a trop pris sur ce coup là. Beaucoup trop pris. » Le ton confidentiel qu'il avait prit fit rire le panda et le gamer. Ce dernier ajouta : « Heureusement c'est fini tout ça ! J'en avais marre de devoir t'attendre coincé à une porte ou dans une pièce pendant des heures. Ma main droite a toujours quelques marques de la fois où il a fallu me décoller de la poignée pleine de colle forte ! J'imagine même pas si Mathieu était pas revenu... Maintenant tout est rentré dans l'ordre. »

L'animal dressa une oreille. Il n'avait jamais su ce qui s'était dit entre le podcasteur et sa personnalité traumatisée. D'un air décontracté, il accepta enfin la manette que lui tendait le jeune et il lui demanda en démarrant distraitement une partie : « Au fait que sait-il de tout ce qui s'est passé pendant son absence ? Il avait l'air un peu soupçonneux l'autre jour... ».

Concentré sur la partie qui venait de débuter, le Geek lâcha tout aussi distraitement : « Pas grand chose en fait, il est venu me voir pour me demander, mais je lui ai dit que tout était réglé. » Un sourire se mit à jouer sur les lèvres du gamer, alors que ses yeux se perdaient dans le vague. « Il était très gentil avec moi, ça changeait de d'habitude. »

Soulagé, et un instant attendri par le bonheur qui émanait de son interlocuteur, le maître tenta de se concentrer un peu sur la partie, qu'il était en train de perdre misérablement. Même la tête ailleurs, le Geek lui mettait la pâté.

C'était mieux ainsi. Mathieu n'avait pas à s'occuper de tous leurs petits problèmes, ils étaient adultes quand même. Ils restèrent ainsi, enchaînant les parties et les joints (pour le Hippie), jusqu'à ce que le ventre du gamer se mette à gronder bruyamment. Émettant un petit gémissement pitoyable, ce dernier leva les yeux vers les deux autres. « On pourrait peut-être aller manger ? J'ai faim... ».

Pas contrariants, les deux autres se levèrent, et tous trois se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Finissant de descendre l'escalier menant au salon, le Geek fut le premier à remarquer une présence dans le canapé, et poussa un petit cri d'effroi. Maître Panda senti son regard se diriger vers la source de l'épouvante de son camarade, et il ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise.

Confortablement installé sur le divan, le Patron (qui d'autre?) avait les mains derrière la tête, et les jambes écartées, avec pour seul vêtement, sa veste de costard ouverte. Et absolument rien d'autre.

À ce moment, le cerveau de l'animal fit de curieuses choses à l'intérieur de sa tête, et la seule pensée qui lui vient ressemblait à : « AZSERDFIKONHFDCHBGVFXFJKLLJHVS... ».

Bien malgré lui, ses yeux se mirent à parcourir le corps ainsi à découvert. Un cou large, des épaules musclées, des pectoraux bien dessinés, des abdos à faire pâlir un habitué des salles de muscu, et enfin, dressé sous l'attention qui lui était porté, les veines saillantes et l'extrémité luisante de liquide séminal, le membre épais du plus grand criminel que cette Terre ait porté !

Il ne parvenait pas à en détourner le regard, les yeux comme scotchés par le spectacle. Il entendit sans le voir le rire guttural de l'exhibitionniste, apparemment ravi de sa réaction, mais l'ursidé n'était pas en mesure d'y accorder la moindre importance. Lentement, ses neurones se remirent en route, et le choc provoqué par cette vue indécente passa. Des rouages se mirent à tourner dans le crâne de l'animal, qui laissa alors échapper, sans réfléchir aux conséquences, ces mots malheureux :

« Eh, mais elle est pas si grande que ça en fait ! »

À peine les mots sortis de sa bouche, Maître Panda se rendit compte de la bourde phénoménale qu'il venait de faire. L'air se figea, et trois regards estomaqués se tournèrent vers lui. Rougissant, il essaya de se rattraper en bégayant : « N-non, attendez, c'est pas ce que vous croyez, j'ai pas dit qu'il en avait une petite, loin de là, mais, c'est juste que je m'attendais à plus grand ? Là, on doit avoir à peu près la même taille... » Puis il se frappa le front, tandis qu'un éclair de réalisation le frappait « Mais bien sûr, évidement qu'on a la même taille, on a le même corps après tout ! Enfin moins bien entretenu pour ma part, c'est quoi tous ces muscles bordel... Mais la bite, ça se muscle pas, si ? En tout cas ça grandit pas et... »

La voix du Geek l'interrompit tandis qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus : « … Ça veut dire qu'on a tous la même taille ? Et qu'elle est pas grande ? »

Le panda poussa un cri de rage tout en voyant du coin de l'œil le Patron tiquer. « Mais non ! Enfin si ! On a la même taille mais on en a pas une petite, on est largement dans la moyenne ! C'est pas ce que je voulais... »

Cette fois, ce fut le Hippie qui le coupa : « Et qu'est ce que ça peut faire si on est pas dans la moyenne ? C'est pas la taille qui compte gros, mais la façon dont tu l'utilises ! À bas ces mentalités retardées qui basent la source du bien-être de chacun et de la reconnaissance dans le regard de l'autre dans le paraître et la superficialité ! »

La voix du maître monta dans les aiguës en voyant la mâchoire du criminel se contracter au fur et à mesure que le discours du révolutionnaire progressait. « Ce n'est pas la question ! Je ne remets pas en cause ce que tu dis mais ça n'a pas lieu d'être, on a de toute façon aucune raison de se justifier c'est pas comme si on en avait une petite... » Il s'interrompit de nouveau seul, son regard s'étant posé sur Mathieu, arrivé il ne savait quand et les regardant avec des yeux ronds.

Après un petit silence, le podcasteur prit la parole : « … Est ce que vous êtes sérieusement en train de parler de ma teub ? »

« Maître Panda dit qu'elle est pas si grande finalement. » rapporta le Geek de sa petite voix nasillarde.

« Non, je... »

« Dis lui, gros, que c'est pas la taille qui compte ! Dis lui ! » scanda le Hippie en stoppant l'ébauche de répartie de l'animal.

« Les gars... »

Le panda ne pu rajouter un mot de plus car Mathieu repris la parole, très en colère : « Non mais j'y crois pas ! Ça suffit maintenant, le premier qui parle à nouveau de ma bite et de sa potentielle petite taille je le... »

Il fut coupé à son tour par un bruit de détonation. Le temps se mit à passer au ralenti tandis que Maître Panda sentit la balle déchirer superficiellement la peau de sa joue. Un silence de mort régna l'espace d'une seconde, tandis que le Patron, livide de colère, émettait un grondement hargneux, appuyant dans un cliquetis caractéristique sur la sécurité de son arme, avant de la pointer de nouveau vers le chanteur.

« Cette fois je te louperai pas, gamin. »

Un frisson de terreur saisit le panda, sentant ses jambes flageolantes sur le point de céder, et à priori tout à fait incapables de l'emmener en courant loin d'ici. Le regard fixé sur le canon dirigé vers lui, une ombre s'interposa brusquement entre lui et sa mort imminente.

« PATRON, ÇA SUFFIT ! » Mathieu s'était planté devant la personnalité en danger, faisant face à la colère du criminel et à son pistolet.

« Bouge de là gamin, c'est entre lui et moi. » Les traits l'homme en noir étaient déformés par la rage.

Son créateur secoua la tête. « Non. Toi, baisse ton arme. On s'était mis d'accord, tu te souviens ? Plus de meurtres. »

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard pendant ce qui sembla une éternité aux spectateurs impuissants de ce combat de volonté.

Finalement, le Patron se leva brusquement, emportant ses fringues, et partit sous le regard éberlué de l'animal d'une démarche lourde et rapide en direction de sa chambre. Un instant après que le criminel fut sorti de leur champ de vision, ils entendirent une porte claquer violemment.

Une minute de calme passa, pendant que chacun se remettait de ses émotions. Sous le choc, Maître Panda continuait de trembler pitoyablement. Il ne s'attendait tellement pas à ça ! Il s'était rendu compte que le criminel était sur le point de craquer, mais il pensait qu'il les engueulerait, pas qu'il lui tirerait dessus.

Tête basse, il toucha du bout du doigt sa joue qui saignait. Bizarrement il ne sentait rien à cet endroit. Pas de picotements, rien. Mais une douleur sourde enserrait sa poitrine, comme oppressée.

Il se sentait trahi.

Encore une fois, cela n'avait pas de sens. Aucun lien de confiance ne le liait à l'homme en noir. C'était même plutôt l'inverse ! Mais il pensait qu'il l'intéressait suffisamment pour qu'il n'ai pas envie de le descendre sous le coup de la colère.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. « Eh. Ça va ? » La sollicitude dans la voix de Mathieu le sortit de sa torpeur, et une vague de tristesse l'inonda. S'efforçant de retenir les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux, il hocha vivement la tête.

« Oui. Oui. Ça va. Je vais bien. » il entendit avec horreur sa voix se briser sur le dernier mot.

Gêné, le podcasteur se mit à danser d'un pied sur l'autre. « Tu sais, faut pas prendre tout ça trop au sérieux. C'était un sujet sensible pour lui, et il n'a jamais rien fait dans la dentelle. Mais, je sais pas si ça peut te rassurer, le Patron ne loupe jamais une cible involontairement. Il ne voulait pas te tuer j'en suis sûr. Il était juste... en rogne ? »

Un rire bref secoua le panda. « En rogne ? Il était fou de rage. Il m'a tiré dessus, comment veux tu que je ne prenne pas ça au sérieux ? » Serrant brusquement les poings, il souffla : « Le pire, c'est que je n'ai jamais dit que... Que sa taille... Merde ! »

Couvrant d'une main son visage désormais en larmes, il sentit son créateur lui tapoter gentiment le dos. « T'inquiètes, je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger. On a eu des hauts et des bas depuis le début de l'émission, c'est normal que tu ne t'en rendes pas compte, mais on a déjà traversé pire comme situation. Dans un rien de temps ce sera comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. »

« J-je pleure p-p-p-pas à c-cause de ce c-connard, j-j'ai flippé c-c-c'est t-tout. » hoqueta l'animal en reniflant bruyamment.

Mathieu sourit devant la justification du chanteur. « Bon. J'ai fait des frites, qui a faim ? »

Le Hippie et le Geek qui s'étaient fait tout petits depuis le début de l'échange, crièrent de joie. Maître Panda s'essuya vivement le nez avec la manche de son kigurumi, avant de se joindre à eux en braillant à son tour. Ça creuse d'échapper à la mort.

* * *

Les jours s'étaient lentement écoulés depuis l'incident avec le Patron.

Le premier jour, l'animal s'était planqué dans sa chambre, ne sortant que la nuit venue pour grignoter un morceau, de peur de tomber sur le criminel. Il se souvenait encore trop bien de la ceinture de ce dernier pour risquer une rencontre trop précoce. Quel n'avait pas été son désarroi, quand dès la première escapade, il tomba nez à nez avec l'homme en noir. Tétanisé, il devint vite stupéfait quand ce dernier le contourna sans un mot et sans un regard. Comprenant que cette fois, le Patron n'était pas d'humeur à « jouer », il mit fin au mode ninja.

Le deuxième jour, il s'avança avec hésitation dans l'appartement, guettant l'apparition du criminel. Les heures passèrent, son anxiété diminua, et il se remit à vivre sa vie normalement. Ce ne fut qu'en milieu d'après midi que l'homme en noir émergea. L'animal en train de regarder la télé sur le canapé s'était tendu à sa vue, mais il comprit bien vite que cette fois encore il ne courrait aucun danger. Le Patron ne le remarqua même pas et se dirigea silencieusement vers la cuisine.

C'est alors que le panda prit la peine de le détailler des pieds à la tête. Le criminel tirait la gueule, des cernes visibles sous ses lunettes de soleil, et sa barbe n'était pas entretenue. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, sa chemise était froissée, et il ne portait pas sa veste. Le maître haussa un sourcil. Voilà qui ne faisait pas du tout... « Patron ».

Le temps passant, d'autres détails le marquèrent : l'homme en noir ne souriait plus, ne parlait plus, ne sortait plus. Il descendait tard dans la journée prendre un café, et remontait sans mot dire. Le quatrième jour, Maître Panda s'était habitué au manège, et bien qu'il avait le cœur un peu serré devant la mine effroyable du criminel, il n'osait pas aller vers lui. Minute, pourquoi irait-il vers lui pour commencer ? Ce n'était tout de même pas comme s'il avait quelque chose à se faire pardonner, ou comme si l'état général de cet enfoiré lui importait le moins du monde. Mais tout de même. C'était un peu inquiétant.

Le cinquième jour, Mathieu vint lui parler. L'animal était en train de jouer à la console que lui avait filé le Geek, s'ennuyant comme un rat mort. Sans le patron pour pimenter sa vie, et ses chansons étant prêtes depuis longtemps, son quotidien était devenu vide et insipide. C'est donc avec bonne grâce qu'il avait laissé sa manette de côté pour accueillir le podcasteur. Ce dernier était pâle, et jetait des coups d'œils nerveux à sa montre. Avant même de s'installer, il entra dans le vif du sujet.

« Dis moi, est ce que tu as parlé au Patron dernièrement ? »

La question agaça un tantinet le maître. Étaient ils vraiment obligés de parler de ce type ? « Euuuh, non, pas depuis qu'il ait essayé de me tuer non. »

« Ah. Parce que tu vois, le tournage de l'épisode 69 approche, et sa présence, sa participation active à cet épisode est absolument cruciale. »

L'animal fronça les sourcils. « Ok, et ? Le rapport avec moi ? »

Ce fut au tour de son créateur de s'énerver. « Comment ça quel est le rapport? Depuis votre dispute, il est complètement à côté de ses pompes ! Impossible de réaliser l'épisode dans ces conditions ! » Il lui lança un regard critique. « J'ai déjà essayé de lui parler, mais il est complètement fermé. À mon avis, le seul qui peut faire bouger les choses, c'est toi. Je voudrais que tu ailles lui parler. »

Le panda le regarda avec des yeux ronds. « Mais t'es fou ! C'est à moi qu'il en veut le plus, à part m'en prendre une je vois pas ce qui pourrait se passer ! »

Mathieu posa subitement ses mains sur les épaules de Maître Panda. « La pérennité de l'émission dépend de toi ! Je te laisse prendre les choses en main, je sais que tu feras le bon choix. »

Et il s'en alla, laissant derrière lui le poids immense de la responsabilité peser sur le dos de l'ursidé, complètement abasourdi. Il prit le temps de réfléchir à l'idée, sachant déjà qu'il ne pourrait pas aller contre la volonté du podcasteur. Il avait visé juste en supposant que le sens de l'honneur du panda l'obligerait à accéder à sa demande. Avec un soupir, il se dit que c'était l'occasion de mettre les choses à plat avec le criminel.

Traînant la patte, il se planta finalement devant la chambre du prédateur, son cœur s'affolant dans sa poitrine. Bon. Rester calme. S'expliquer. Rester calme. Dialoguer. Rester CALME.

Soufflant un bon coup, il toqua fermement à la porte du Patron. Après ce qui lui parut un temps interminable, la porte s'ouvrit et l'homme en noir vint s'accouder à l'encadrement. Sa barbe avait encore poussé, et sa chemise était tachée en plus d'être défraîchie.

« … Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » La voix du patron était plus rauque que jamais, et son ton aussi glacial qu'un iceberg.

Déglutissant, l'animal se lança : « On peut parler deux minutes ? »

Devant l'absence de réaction de son vis à vis, il comprit que s'ils devaient parler, ce serait au pas de la porte. Se grattant l'arrière du cou, il poursuivi en regardant ses pieds : « Je voulais juste reparler de l'autre fois. Tu sais, je voulais pas être insultant, o-on a une taille très respectable. » Jetant un coup d'œil furtif au criminel, il s'assura qu'il n'était pas à nouveau en train de dégainer son arme. Une fois rassuré, il enchaîna : « Mais si vraiment tu as mal pris ce que j'ai dit, alors je suis désolé. T'as pas l'air au mieux de ta forme donc... Si tu veux qu'on en parle... »

Après un instant de silence, l'ursidé releva la tête, guettant la réponse de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier finit par lâcher : « Ça y est t'as fini ? »

Clignant rapidement des yeux, le panda hocha la tête. Sans plus de cérémonie, le Patron lui claqua la porte au nez. Un froid terrible commença à envahir Maître Panda. Le prédateur avait complètement ignoré ses excuses. Perdu, l'animal se rendit compte à quel point l'attitude du criminel l'avait blessé. Il pensait qu'il aurait eu une réaction, qu'il s'énerverait, qu'il le frapperait, ou même... ou même qu'il lui sourirait de nouveau. Qu'il lui lancerait une de ses blagues dégueu dont il avait le secret. Qu'il tenterait à nouveau de le séduire. Mais il avait fait comme s'il n'existait pas, et un grand vide se formait à présent en lui. Une pensée éclot, qu'il ne put repousser : le Patron lui manquait.

Le cœur lourd et la tête basse, il fit demi-tour, pour annoncer à Mathieu son échec.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**:

Aucun des personnages présents dans cette fanfiction, ni l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent, ne m'appartiennent. Le mérite de leur création revient à Mathieu Sommet, avec son émission Salut Les Geeks. De même, la réalisation de cette fiction n'a pas de but lucratif.

**/!\ ATTENTION /!\ **Ce chapitre contient une scène de masturbation, et un peu de violence.

Bonjour tout le monde, voici enfin le chapitre 7, que je n'ai pas pu poster la semaine dernière parce que j'étais malade, je ne promets d'ailleurs plus de poster un chapitre toutes les semaines, mais plutôt toutes les une à deux semaines. Par contre j'ai vu que pas mal de monde disait regarder régulièrement si un nouveau chapitre était sorti, pour ces personnes là je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour sur mon profil, c'est là que je mets les news généralement, donc si je poste pas un chapitre à la date prévue c'est là qu'il faut aller voir.

Je remercie encore une fois chaleureusement La Succube pour ses corrections, et sa patience, car vous allez le voir ce chapitre en vaut bien deux en longueur, ça faisait un sacré pavé à corriger.

Je profite aussi de ce petit en tête pour interpeller IFreeGoth, merci pour tes messages super sympas, mais tu m'as envoyé une review le 22 juillet avec un lien de fanart (je crois), OR ce lien a été rendu inutilisable par le site, aussi S'IL TE PLAIT, je veux absolument voir ton fanmade, il faut que tu me le renvoie!

**Edit:** Wiiiiiiii! Merci pour le fanart! Youpi! X3

Je vais donc faire une petite démonstration de comment rendre un lien internet lisible, et partager avec vous une musique que je vous recommande d'écouter lors de la scène de violence (parce que c'est celle que j'écoutais en écrivant la scène et je la trouve badass): Tout d'abord, il faut mettre un espace ou deux au niveau du https, et des /. Ensuite, remplacer les "." par (point), exemple:

www(point)youtube(point)com/watch?v=C-YFDV-5x8A (et encore là le https veut pas rentrer, je sais pas pourquoi.)

Voilà! Allez je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre très axé sur la psychologie des personnages vous plaira!

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Ces mecs sont complètement désespérés !**

« Allez, allez, allez... »

Perché sur le rebord de son lit et les sourcils froncés, la concentration de l'être à la fourrure tachetée face à l'écran était à son maximum, tandis que ses pouces écrasaient rapidement les boutons de sa manette.

Filant comme une flèche à travers les rayures flashys, le kart ne parvint pas à redresser sa trajectoire à temps, et Yoshi s'enfonça de nouveau avec un cri de désespoir dans les profondeurs de l'espace qui servait de cadre à la route arc-en-ciel.

Laissant sa manette tomber au sol, Maître Panda s'affala sur le matelas. Observant le plafond au dessus de lui, il poussa un long soupir exaspéré. Il était à peine deux heures de l'après midi, et il était à court de distractions.

Il était sur les nerfs depuis son échec auprès du Patron, à cause de l'ambiance très lourde qui régnait au sein de l'appartement. Mais aussi, de manière assez paradoxale, il s'emmerdait grave, et cela venait s'ajouter à la tension accumulée. Son ennui s'expliquait en partie par le fait qu'à nouveau, il n'osait plus sortir de sa chambre, bien que cette fois, le plus grand criminel que ce monde ait porté était hors de cause. Depuis la veille, la personne qu'il cherchait à éviter, c'était Mathieu.

En effet, le podcasteur avait très mal reçu l'annonce de son fiasco. Quand le panda lui avait dit que l'homme en noir n'avait même pas daigné lui donner une réponse à ses explications et à ses excuses, son créateur s'était mis en tête de l'obliger à réessayer, jusqu'à ce que le patron coopère.

Au départ, il avait accepté, reconnaissant tout de même l'importance de la sombre personnalité pour l'émission, et sa responsabilité dans cette situation. Cependant, il avait eu beau frapper encore et encore à la porte du criminel, seul le silence lui avait répondu. Et Mathieu ne le lâchait plus avec ça. Dès qu'il le voyait, il lui sautait dessus pour lui demander s'il avait parlé au criminel, l'air de plus en plus nerveux. Après tout, ils étaient sensés avoir commencé à tourner l'épisode depuis... Depuis hier en fait. Huit jours déjà s'étaient écoulés depuis le tournage du premier épisode.

Le panda se réinstalla dans son lit, la tête ailleurs. Le Patron lui manquait. Pas pour ses blagues bizarres, ni ses avances déplacées, enfin, pas vraiment, mais parce qu'au fond, ils s'étaient rapprochés, et que leur relation basée sur la provocation et le défi sur fond d'amitié était... Plaisante ? Divertissante ? Bref, il s'était mis à apprécier sans s'en rendre compte ses petites altercations avec le criminel, et ce n'était que depuis que ce dernier refusait de lui parler qu'il s'en rendait vraiment compte.

Par certains côtés, il lui en voulait, cette situation le frustrait, et il avait beau essayer, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressasser encore et encore les mêmes questions : Pourquoi le Patron avait-il réagi si mal à sa remarque ? Pourquoi essayer de le tuer ? Pourquoi ne se ressaisissait-il pas ?

Une question en particulier lui serrait le cœur. Pourquoi... Pourquoi refusait-il de lui parler ? Alors qu'il avait ravalé sa fierté et reconnu son manque de tact ? Pourquoi...

Il baissa les yeux, la poitrine douloureuse. La direction de son regard amena une nouvelle interrogation :

Bordel de merde, POURQUOI avait-il une érection !

Il se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main. Son instinct de reproduction ne pouvait pas lui fiche un peu la paix ! Il n'était franchement pas d'humeur à gérer une libido débordante ! Glissant sa main le long de son visage, il observa d'un œil noir la bosse qui se formait au niveau de son entrejambe. Ça faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé tiens. Les dernières fois qu'il en avait eu une, c'était à cause du Patron justement, mais elles ne l'avaient pas tourmenté des heures et des heures, comme c'était le cas d'habitude. Les situations rocambolesques dans lesquelles le criminel le mettait réussissaient merveilleusement bien à détourner son énergie dans des buts plus salutaires, comme échapper à ses pièges et éviter de se faire déflorer par le prédateur.

Mais à présent, le Patron l'ignorait. Et comme toujours face à l'ennui, son corps se manifestait bruyamment. Voilà pourquoi il détestait être inactif ! Son calvaire avait été allégé depuis qu'il avait emménagé chez Mathieu, mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point l'homme en noir avait tenu un rôle important dans cet état de faits.

Poussant un nouveau soupir, il fixa d'un air découragé l'édification de son kigurumi, qui faisait maintenant penser à un chapiteau. Il commençait à sentir la chaleur du désir monter en lui, et le contact de sa verge contre le doux tissu devint une stimulation difficile à ignorer.

Son habitude, c'était de fermer les yeux sur le besoin qui se manifestait de façon insistante. Il n'aimait pas se toucher. Généralement une fois qu'il avait cédé à ses envies, une sensation de néant l'envahissait face à la stérilité de son acte, et il se mettait le plus souvent à réfléchir à l'extinction probable de son espèce, le conduisant à culpabiliser d'avoir gaspillé son temps et ses instincts dans un but aussi égoïste que son plaisir personnel.

Mais, là tout de suite, il se disait que, peut être, il pourrait oublier un peu ses beaux principes et se laisser aller dans un acte qui parviendrait probablement à le décharger de toute la tension accumulée ces derniers temps. En plus, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire et l'ennui rendrait probablement insupportable le fait d'attendre que ses pulsions sexuelles s'évacuent naturellement...

D'une main hésitante, il commença à déboutonner son vêtement, et glissa une main timide le long de son corps. Ses doigts frôlèrent les muscles fins mais fermes de son torse, et descendirent jusqu'à son bas ventre, caressant la douce pilosité délimitant son intimité. Il sentit son sexe se contracter d'anticipation.

La culpabilité menaçant de l'envahir, il occupa son esprit en imaginant de jolies filles, avec la même fourrure que lui, sauf que dans leur cas, leur boobs tendaient le devant du vêtement, laissant deviner leurs formes rondes et douces. Il saisit alors sa verge, assez rudement, et commença les va et viens rapides. Plus vite il en finirait, plus vite il pourrait passer à autre chose, de plus constructif assurément.

Il retourna à ses mignonnes petites furries, qui entre temps avaient ouvert le haut de leur tunique pour dévoiler leurs seins fermes et volumineux... Se représentant les prendre à pleines mains, tous doux et moelleux, le plaisir commença à monter. Secouant furieusement son membre durci, il imagina son harem presser leurs paires magnifiques contre son dos, son torse, son visage. Tellement de boobs...

Ayant préparé un mouchoir pour recueillir sa semence, il sentait qu'il était au bord de l'orgasme, et il continuait encore et encore le geste frénétique, mais étrangement, il n'y parvenait pas. Les frottements commençaient à le brûler.

Avec désespoir, il songea qu'il était trop stressé pour jouir. Il s'acharna encore quelques minutes et alors qu'il était sur le point d'abandonner, ses pensées se tournèrent vers le responsable de son malheur : foutu Patron, même ça il le fichait en l'air !

Une pensée en amenant une autre, il repensa à ces moments où le prédateur avait si facilement réussi à l'exciter, et soudain, un corps dur et chaud se pressa de nouveau contre lui pendant qu'une voix rauque et chargée de désir lui souffla à l'oreille : _Dis moi, tu penses à moi quand tu jouis ?_

Avec un hoquet de surprise, il sentit l'excitation l'envahir, et le plaisir le submergea soudainement, un voile blanc s'abaissant sur ses yeux tandis que son corps tout entier était saisi d'un violent frisson, et qu'il se déchargeait dans le doux papier blanc. Pendant quelques secondes de félicité, tout s'effaça de son esprit, et l'engourdissement qui s'empara de lui était plus reposant encore que toutes les nuits de sommeil au monde.

Retrouvant petit à petit la vue, et avec quelques étoiles dans les yeux, l'animal exsangue se laissa aller un moment à l'agréable impression que tout son corps s'était transformé en coton, ses neurones hors service. Puis l'activité électrique de son système nerveux reprit son cours, et il réalisa avec horreur ce qui venait de se passer.

Il avait _vraiment _pensé au Patron pendant qu'il se masturbait. Il s'était souvenu de son contact, et de sa voix, et ça avait suffi à le faire venir.

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérant, Maître Panda sentit la panique l'envahir. Comme dans certains rêves où on se sent basculer dans le vide, l'impression d'être en chute libre le submergea et la sensation de vertige associée lui noua l'estomac. _Non non non non non non non non... C'est pas possible, ça n'a pas pu arriver ! _

Son champ de vision s'étrécit et il se mit à manquer d'air. Haletant, il se redressa vivement, le sang battant dans ses oreilles, et tenta d'apaiser son angoisse en respirant profondément. _Ok, calme toi Panda, il y a sûrement une explication logique... Du calme. Inspire... Expire... Voilà... On va réfléchir calmement, et comprendre pourquoi... MAIS BORDEL POURQUOI LE PATRON ?_

Serrant les dents, il sentit progressivement l'épouvante le quitter, et un sentiment brûlant monter en lui. Encore la faute de ce criminel ! Il n'était même plus capable d'une chose aussi simple que se soulager en remplissant ses pensées de boobs ronds et fermes, il fallait que ce salaud s'incruste dans sa tête !

Le visage livide, le chanteur se posa alors une question : s'il n'était plus capable de jouir en pensant à des filles... Cela signifiait-il... Qu'il était en train de tourner gay ?

Plus tard, l'animal relativiserait sur l'expérience qu'il avait vécue. Le stress, la tension sexuelle qui existait entre lui et le criminel, et le fait que récemment ses pensées tournaient beaucoup autour de lui, étaient autant de raisons expliquant qu'il avait eu un orgasme au souvenir du séduisant prédateur. Au final, ce n'était pas quelque chose de surprenant en soi, et bien entendu cela ne signifiait pas que son orientation sexuelle avait changé du tout au tout.

Mais à cet instant précis, avec la tension, la fatigue et la rancœur qu'il avait accumulé depuis sa dispute avec le Patron, il ne parvenait pas à atteindre un tel degré de raisonnement. Sous le choc, la seule chose qu'il comprenait, c'était qu'il n'était pas parvenu à se soulager en pensant à des filles, et que par conséquent, si jamais l'occasion de repeupler son espèce se présentait, il serait incapable de la saisir, et ce, à cause du criminel.

Dès que le sentiment que sa mission était en danger apparut, son instinct de préservation refit surface avec force, et il vit rouge. Son pouls s'accélérera, la fureur l'envahi, et ses pulsions animales prirent le dessus, éradiquant toute pensée rationnelle sur son passage. Cet instinct le poussa à s'élancer hors de sa chambre, pour détruire ce qui mettait sa race en péril : le Patron.

* * *

Un homme à l'allure dépenaillée ouvrit les yeux, tout habillé dans son lit. Avec un grognement, il retroussa paresseusement la manche de sa chemise (plus si noire que ça), pour découvrir son poignet orné d'une énorme Rolex. Treize heures seulement. La journée promettait d'être longue.

Le criminel laissa son bras retomber mollement sur le matelas, avec un soupir frustré. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se lever. Se retournant sur le côté, il tenta vainement de retrouver le sommeil. Mais il avait déjà beaucoup dormi, et au lieu de trouver le repos, il commença à cogiter.

La veille, Mathieu et Maître Panda étaient venu le voir. Le tournage de l'épisode 69 aurait du commencer ce jour là, et l'attitude du criminel semblait les inquiéter. Il grogna à cette idée. Il n'était pas si misérable que ça, si ? Il voulait juste qu'on lui fiche la paix !

Soupirant de nouveau, il se remit sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer comme ça longtemps. Ne serait ce que pour le bien de l'émission, il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Et même s'il était plus confortable pour lui de s'enfermer dans le silence, il faudrait bien qu'il regarde la vérité en face.

Enfin décidé, il se hissa sans entrain hors de son lit, et il se dirigea d'un air maussade vers la salle de bain reliée à sa chambre. Il était le seul à bénéficier d'une salle de bain personnelle, tous dans l'appartement reconnaissant qu'il était plus sage de ne pas partager avec le criminel un lieu relevant autant de la sphère intime.

Regardant sa tête dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo, il ne pu retenir une grimace qui vint enlaidir encore son reflet. Il avait vraiment une tête qui faisait peur. Pas étonnant qu'ils soient tous sur son dos. Un peu secoué par son image, il commença à se déshabiller avec des gestes un peu plus énergiques. Il n'était pas quelqu'un qui fuyait les difficultés de la vie habituellement, et son attitude le surprenait lui même.

Tandis qu'il entrait dans la douche et réglait l'eau chaude, il se décida enfin à affronter ses problèmes. Fermant les yeux sous le jet brûlant, il repensa aux derniers échanges qu'il avait eu avec le chanteur, avant la cassure. Si froids, si... Contrastés par rapport à d'habitude. Son attitude l'avait fait paniquer, et il n'avait alors plus eu qu'une seule chose en tête : obtenir une réaction de l'animal, n'importe laquelle. Se mettre nu sur le canapé lui avait paru une excellente idée sur le moment : qui pouvait rester de pierre face à un tel spectacle ? Et il n'avait pas été déçu ! Souriant légèrement, il se remémora la tête du panda tandis qu'il parcourait son corps des yeux. Il avait même cru y voir de l'admiration pendant un instant. Il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, et il s'apprêtait à repartir à la charge, en lançant une réplique bien sentie, mais l'animal l'avait devancé.

Et Maître Panda avait, involontairement, ouvert les yeux du criminel sur une vérité qu'il ne voulait pas connaître : il n'était qu'une personnalité comme les autres. En lui faisant remarquer qu'il avait la même taille que chacune des personnes de cet appartement, il avait brisé un mythe.

En effet, le Patron était persuadé d'être membré comme un de ces acteurs pornos aux bites absolument gigantesques. C'était pour lui une certitude, de même que la Fille était persuadée d'être une vrai fille, et que Maître Panda se pensait capable d'engendrer une flopée de bébés pandas. Il y croyait vraiment, jusqu'à ce que l'animal lui affirme le contraire.

Il aurait peut-être pu, comme la Fille qui était une experte absolue dans ce domaine, simplement rester dans le déni, ne faisant confiance qu'à sa perception des choses. Mais le criminel était bien trop lucide.

Savoir qu'il avait une taille moyenne était un choc, et sur le coup ça l'avait énervé, mais pour lui ce n'était pas ça le pire. Le pire, c'était de se rendre compte que comme les autres, sa vision des choses était artificielle. Peu importaient ses entreprises, ses projets, sa vie en dehors de l'émission : son identité avait été inventée de toute pièce par un podcasteur en mal d'audience.

Cette première réalisation lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poing, et quand il avait repris ses esprits, le panda s'enfonçait pitoyablement dans ses justifications. Il s'était alors aperçu d'autre chose : il avait perdu définitivement toute chance de conclure avec Maître Panda.

Il serra les dents, sentant la rancœur et la déception l'envahir de nouveau. Il avait essayé de ne pas trop y penser ces derniers jours, mais il s'était quand même pris une sacré veste de la part du panda. Car non seulement le maître ne réagissait plus à ses avances, mais il avait clairement exprimé son désarroi vis à vis de son physique. La voix du chanteur résonnait encore dans sa tête, dans un écho douloureux : _Eh, mais elle est pas si grande que ça en fait !_

Il frappa du poing le mur de la douche. Les dents serrées il tenta de garder son calme. _Et merde !_ Il avait été si proche de son but ! Les secondes passèrent, et petit à petit il desserra les poings. Les sourcils froncés, il ferma l'eau et sorti de la douche. Saisissant un peu brusquement une serviette, il se frotta vigoureusement avec.

Bon. Son coup avec la boule de poil était foutu. Ok. C'était la première fois qu'il se prenait une veste aussi phénoménale, _Ok_. Et comme sa proie était une autre personnalité, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose de plus. Le violer était hors de question, il n'était même pas sûr d'y trouver un quelconque soulagement après tous les films qu'il s'était fait. Le tuer... Pourquoi ? Pour une phrase malheureuse ? Sur le coup de la colère, blessé par la vérité crue à laquelle il avait été exposé et par le rejet de l'animal, il avait failli le faire. Mais à la dernière seconde, il avait dévié son tir. Non. Il ne voulait pas sa mort. Mais il ne voulait plus le voir non plus. Espérant le faire fuir, il avait rechargé son pistolet et visé à nouveau. Mais avant que le panda ne réagisse, Mathieu s'était interposé, et l'avait poussé au repli.

Non, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était laisser tomber. Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, pour le bien de l'émission et de leur vie de groupe. Cela, il l'avait compris très vite. Mais l'accepter était encore une autre paire de manche. Étrangement, il ne parvenait pas à se faire à l'idée que le panda ne lui appartiendrait jamais, qu'il ne verrai plus sur son visage cette défiance farouche, et le rouge colorer ses joues de colère et de désir lorsqu'il le provoquait.

Cela l'étonnait un peu, d'ailleurs. Bon, qu'il soit déçu et qu'il fasse un peu la gueule à l'idée que Maître Panda ne sera jamais cette chevauchée d'un soir qu'il espérait, pourquoi pas. Mais il commençait à trouver qu'il mettait du temps à s'en remettre. Habituellement, quand un de ses plans n'aboutissait pas, il ne s'enfermait pas ainsi pendant des jours. Alors certes, sa déception était doublé de la réalisation grinçante que ses pensées et croyances ne lui appartenaient pas totalement, mais cela justifiait-il un moral aussi bas ? Qu'avait donc ce chanteur pour avoir un tel ascendant sur lui ?

Fronçant des sourcils, il se regarda de nouveau dans la glace. Un coup de peigne et de rasoir ne lui ferait pas de mal. Prenant le premier accessoire, il tacha de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux. Il enchaîna en raccourcissant sa barbe, tout en lui redonnant forme. Une fois cela fait, l'image que lui renvoyait son miroir était déjà un peu plus flatteuse. Il n'avait plus l'air d'avoir dormi sous un pont déjà. Il retourna dans sa chambre, et se dirigea vers son armoire. En l'ouvrant, il vit les dizaines de costumes entièrement noirs qu'elle contenait, tous plus chers les uns que les autres. Il fallait bien ça quand on était l'actionnaire principal d'entreprises internationales.

Choisissant une chemise impeccablement repassée après son séjour au pressing, il commença à s'habiller, l'esprit ailleurs. Hier, Maître Panda était venu le voir. Sur le coup ça l'avait agacé, pendant plusieurs jours l'animal l'avait évité, et maintenant que le criminel ne voulait plus le voir il lui rendait visite, l'air de rien ! Sa main l'avait fortement démangée à cet instant, puis il avait compris au discours du panda que c'était Mathieu qui, en désespoir de cause, l'avait envoyé. Ça l'avait encore plus énervé. Il s'apprêtait à lui lancer une réplique cinglante quand le maître lui avait demandé l'air un peu inquiet comment il allait, et la colère qui bouillait en lui s'était dissipée. Puis remarquant que le chanteur attendait une réponse il l'avait envoyé balader et lui avait claqué la porte au nez. Clignant des yeux, il n'était pas parvenu à effacer cette image de Maître Panda, soucieux, de son esprit.

L'idée que la boule de poil s'en fasse pour lui, lui avait un peu réchauffé le cœur. Pas pour longtemps cependant, car ce dernier s'était mis à le harceler en toquant à sa porte de façon aussi obstinée qu'un témoin de Jéhova. Ne pouvant se résoudre à lui faire subir ce qu'il avait infligé au dernier s'étant aventuré jusqu'à leur appartement, il avait enfilé son casque et mis un peu de musique. Il croyait quoi, l'animal ? Que le Patron allait se confier à lui la larme à l'œil ? Tsk. C'était bien mal le connaître.

Cependant cela avait eu le mérite de lui donner la motivation nécessaire pour se bouger le cul : il ne pouvait pas les laisser le regarder comme une pauvre petite chose sans rien dire.

Il se planta face au miroir à pied de sa chambre, observant son reflet avec une moue approbatrice. C'était définitivement beaucoup mieux ! Encore un détail mais pas des moindres, il alla récupérer les lunettes de soleil posées sur sa table de chevet, et les enfila. Voilà ! _Le Patron est de retour mes chéris !_ Se dit-il avec un petit sourire. Mais l'étincelle de bonne humeur s'éteignit rapidement et le sourire s'effaça. _Enfin, presque_. Ajouta t-il.

Il fallait qu'il retrouve son entrain, et puisque visiblement, son ardeur ne semblait pas sur le point de revenir toute seule, il décida d'aller dans le seul lieu où il se sentait parfaitement à sa place : son bordel. Il regarda sa montre. Quatorze heure, c'était peut-être encore un peu tôt, la majorité des filles dormaient encore à cette heure là. Le lieu n'ouvrait ses portes au public qu'à dix-huit heures, mais étant le propriétaire des lieux, cette règle ne s'appliquait pas à lui. Il essayait cependant de laisser aux putes le temps de se reposer. Une prostituée défraîchie est une prostituée inutile. Tatiana serait peut être d'attaque qui sait, cette fille était absolument infatigable.

Malgré tout il décida d'attendre encore un petit peu, peut-être le temps de prendre un café. S'asseyant sur son lit, le bruit d'une porte qui claque violemment attira son attention. Il fut suivi de celui d'un pas de course, se rapprochant de plus en plus. Le Patron se releva, intrigué. Soudainement, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, et un Maître Panda métamorphosé s'y encadra.

L'animal venait de shooter dans sa porte. Cette dernière n'ayant pas de verrou et n'étant pas fermée à clef quand il ne recevait personne, il aurait été suffisant d'en activer la clenche. Mais le panda qui lui faisait face ne semblait pas inspiré par de telles subtilités.

Son maintien faisait penser à un animal sur le point de charger, les épaules voûtées, les jambes écartées et les bras déployés, il occupait l'espace de façon assez menaçante. Son visage était déformé par la rage, et ses yeux étaient deux braises brûlantes, fixées sur lui.

Instinctivement, l'homme en noir se mit en position de combat. Il lança à l'ursidé d'un ton hostile :

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

L'animal lui répondit d'une voix ne ressemblant plus du tout à celle connue du chanteur d'SLG. C'était la voix... d'une bête sauvage.

« Tu es une menace pour mon espèce, je vais te détruire ! »

Et avec un grondement féroce, il lui fondit dessus.

* * *

Le Patron esquiva un premier coup, puis un deuxième. Maître Panda enchaînait les punchs et les kicks à grande vitesse, avec une précision et une force que le criminel ne lui pensait pas capable. Estomaqué par le changement qui avait eu lieu chez son collègue, l'homme en noir évitait néanmoins les attaques qui lui étaient portées avec adresse. L'animal n'était pas le seul à savoir se battre.

Bloquant le bras de la bête sauvage en relevant le coude, il sentit des dents se refermer sur son poignet. La morsure était amortie par le costume noir, et une veine se mit à palpiter au front du criminel. Cette satanée bestiole était en train de ruiner sa veste ! Furieux à son tour, il fila un coup de pied dans le tibia du panda, qui lâcha prise avec un cri de douleur.

Les deux hommes se firent face, et commencèrent à se tourner autour. Le Patron reprit la parole, sans s'arrêter de marcher.

« Qu'est ce qu'il te prend putain ? Ça fait des jours que je te fiche la paix, pourquoi tu veux te battre ? »

Maître Panda ne répondit pas, et lui bondit dessus avec un hurlement rageur. L'homme en noir se remit à contrer les coups.

« Okayyyyy... Tu veux pas me répondre, gamin ? On va voir ce que t'as dans le ventre, t'attends pas à ce que je me retienne... »

Et à ces mots il se mit à riposter, son poing rencontrant une épaule tandis qu'il échappait au crochet que son adversaire lui avait balancé. À partir de là, les deux personnalités se rendirent chaque coup, chaque morsure, voltigeant dans la chambre en une chorégraphie enragée. En un rien de temps tout deux étaient essoufflés et couverts de bleus.

Finalement, attrapant le poignet de son adversaire qui visait sa tête, le Patron plaqua l'animal face contre mur et commença à lui faire une clé de bras.

« On arrête de rigoler gamin, maintenant tu vas me dire ce qui t'es passé par le crâne, et plus vite que ça. Je suis pas d'humeur à m'amuser avec toi. »

Le panda continuait furieusement de se débattre. Sans état d'âme, le criminel commença à appuyer sur le bras de sa prise, arrachant un nouveau cri de douleur. Voyant que l'animal ne lâchait toujours pas le morceau, il continua son geste, jusqu'à ce que la souffrance devienne insupportable. L'homme en noir approcha son visage de l'oreille du chanteur et d'un ton menaçant il murmura :

« Pourquoi tu m'as attaqué ? »

Avec un hoquet de douleur, le maître cracha alors :

« Tu es un danger pour moi ! Pour mon espèce... »

« Arrête tes conneries gamin, ça n'a aucun sens ce que tu dis, comment je peux être un danger pour ton espèce ? » Il réfléchit un instant, mais il ne voyait vraiment pas. « Je n'ai pas encore mis en place de marché noir de peau de pandas que je sache, alors PARLE ! »

Il accentua ses propos d'une poussée brusque sur le bras malmené, dont l'articulation craqua de protestation. L'animal émit un gémissement et répondit avec peine :

« Je... Je risque de ne plus pouvoir me reproduire par ta faute ! »

De surprise, le criminel relâcha un peu la pression exercée. What the fuck. Il réfléchit. Avait-il endommagé les bijoux de famille de l'ursidé ? Non, il n'y avait même jamais touché. Ce que Maître Panda disait était incompréhensible. Il accentua le mouvement douloureux. « Explique ».

Des larmes roulaient sur les joues du maître, qui parvint cependant à couiner un faible « N-non ! ».

Exaspéré, l'homme en noir avait envie de le secouer et de lui hurler dessus. Cependant, il n'arriverait à rien comme ça, aussi, il se mit à appuyer progressivement de plus en plus fort sur le bras de l'animal, qui se mit à crier « Stop ! Stop ! J-j'ai mal, tu vas le casser ! »

« Peut être bien » lui dit le criminel entre ses dents. « Je ne répéterai pas une troisième fois : explique. »

Maître Panda s'était mis à sangloter, tout défi et toute rage l'ayant quitté.

« A-arrête ! Pitié, je vais parler alors s'il te plaît- ! »

Le Patron relâcha obligeamment la pression qu'il exerçait sur le membre de l'animal, qui poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Avec un froncement de sourcil, le criminel lui dit « T'as cinq secondes pour commencer à parler, sinon je te pète le bras. »

Maître Panda renifla bruyamment. Puis il murmura quelque chose d'inintelligible.

De son autre main, l'homme en noir tira sur les cheveux du maître, penchant sa tête en arrière. « Parle plus fort ! »

Avec un gémissement le panda tenta de détourner le regard. Son visage était rouge et humide de larmes. Il semblait mortifié de honte. Pourtant, il éleva un peu la voix, et c'est en bégayant qu'il avoua à demi mots :

« J-je ne suis plus capable... J-j'ai essayé de... de me m-masturber en pensant à des f-filles... Je n'ai pas p-pu... Et t-tu es apparu dans ma tête... Maintenant j-je suis sûrement en train de devenir g-gay... »

Le Patron se figea. Est-ce qu'il avait bien compris ? D'une voix lente, presque précautionneuse, il répéta les paroles de l'animal.

« Si je comprends bien, tu n'as pas réussi à arroser ton kleenex en pensant à des filles, et tu as pensé... à moi ? » Un sourire se mit à étirer ses lèvres « ...Est ce que tu es en train de me dire... Que tu as joui en pensant à moi ? »

Voyant que le chanteur s'était immobilisé à son tour et était en train de devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate particulièrement mure, son sourire s'élargit. « … Est ce que ça veut dire... Que je t'excite, gamin ? Est ce que je te plais toujours finalement ? »

Il avait murmuré ces mots dans le creux de l'oreille de l'animal, qui poussa un petit cri de désespoir et se mit à gigoter pour se soustraire du contact du criminel. Sentir le corps du chanteur bouger contre le sien alluma en lui un désir brûlant et d'un seul geste, il retourna Maître Panda face à lui et le plaqua de son corps contre le mur. Saisissant ses poignets dans une main, il les planta au dessus de sa tête. Plongeant son regard dans celui du chanteur, il rapprocha son visage près du sien, et chuchota de sa voix rauque en laissant son souffle caresser les lèvres de sa proie :

« Un jour, tu m'appartiendras gamin, et je te ferai regretter de ne pas m'avoir cédé plus tôt ! »

Et dans un grondement empli de désir, le Patron s'empara de la bouche de Maître Panda. Il força l'entrée avec sa langue, et caressa celle de son partenaire qui gémit sous l'assaut. Après avoir mélangé leurs langues brûlantes, il se mit à mordiller les lèvres de l'animal, à les sucer, et il parvint à arracher un nouveau gémissement de la créature tachetée.

Le criminel était euphorique. Maître Panda le désirait ! Il avait joui en pensant à lui ! L'homme en noir nageait en plein bonheur, et se sentait regonflé à bloc. Tout en continuant à malmener la bouche de sa proie, le prédateur frotta son bassin contre celui du panda, et il put sentir l'érection du maître contre la sienne.

Puis il ressenti un choc et il se mit à voir des étoiles. Maître Panda lui avait filé un coup de boule. Le criminel recula en titubant, la tête entre les mains, avant de relever les yeux, furieux de l'interruption. L'animal reprenait sa respiration, l'air horrifié, regardant son kigurumi tendu par son membre dressé. Il alterna son regard entre son sexe et le Patron, l'air de plus en plus catastrophé. Ce dernier le regarda faire, intrigué malgré la frustration qu'avait engendrée l'attaque surprise du maître. Le panda semblait sur le point de craquer.

Il tenta de s'approcher de nouveau de l'animal, mais ce dernier se mit à lui crier dessus :

« Voilà ! C'est de ça dont je parlais ! Tu es fier de toi j'espère ? Et si je ne peux plus perpétuer mon espèce je fais quoi moi, hein ? Je nous regarde disparaître sans rien faire ? ».

Le Patron mit le cerveau qu'il avait entre les jambes en pause et redémarra celui qui se trouvait dans sa tête. C'est vrai que le panda ne l'avait pas attaqué pour rien tout à l'heure. Étrange comme le plaisir de découvrir que ses projets pour le chanteur d'SLG n'étaient pas foutus lui avait fait oublier le reste. Donc s'il comprenait bien, l'animal avait peur de ne pas pouvoir engendrer de petits pandas... Parce qu'il avait pensé à lui en se masturbant, et qu'il bandait lorsqu'il lui roulait une pelle.

Wow.

Résistant à l'envie d'un facepalm, l'homme en noir hésitait entre se foutre de la gueule du panda et de le secouer en hurlant. Était-ce vraiment possible d'être aussi con ?

Posant une main sur l'épaule du maître (qui se raidit à son contact), il essaya de ramener l'ursidé à la raison.

« Écoute gamin, c'est vraiment désespérant d'avoir besoin de t'expliquer un truc pareil, mais il faut que tu saisisses : c'est pas parce que t'as pensé à un mec en te masturbant, ou que tu réagis à ses caresses que t'es gay. »

Maître Panda le regarda d'un air incrédule, puis il lui demanda, la voix pleine d'espoir. « T-tu en es sûr ?... Mais, alors, pourquoi j'ai pas réussi à venir quand je pensais à des filles ?... »

« Peut-être parce que tu t'y prenais comme un manche ? Montre-moi, et je te dirais si ta technique est bonne. »

Un sourire pervers s'était étendu sur le visage du prédateur à ces mots, et le panda secoua vivement la tête. « Non, non, sûrement pas. »

« Alleeeez, viens par là gamin, on va s'marrer ! »

Avec une grimace de dégoût, l'animal se mit à reculer tout doucement vers la porte. « Écoute Patron, désolé de t'avoir agressé, content de voir que tu vas mieux, et euh, merci de m'avoir rassuré je suppose ? Mais... Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié : que mon corps réagisse ou non, je n'ai toujours pas envie de faire ce genre de choses avec toi ! ». Il recula encore un peu.

Cela n'échappa pas au criminel. Un éclair de lumière traversa les lunettes de soleil du Patron alors qu'il bondit sur sa proie favorite. Avec un cri indigné, Maître Panda se débattit vigoureusement, piégé dans les bras du prédateur. Ce dernier passa sensuellement un doigt le long de la verge protégée dans le doux tissu. « Ta queue me raconte une autre histoire, gamin. Lâche un peu de lest bon sang ! Je te promets de rendre ça très agréable pour nous deux... ».

Un frisson avait parcouru l'échine du panda lors du contact intime, et il perdit pied quelques secondes, les yeux demi clos, oubliant de se rebeller. Puis secouant vivement la tête, il enfonça son coude dans les côtes du pervers. Qui, plié en deux, le relâcha. Relevant la tête, le criminel eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir un bout de kigurumi se hâter de sortir de sa chambre. Sa bouche forma un sourire douloureux. _Que la chasse continue !_

Et c'est en sifflotant d'un air joyeux qu'il alla se changer de nouveau, son costume propre étant foutu.

* * *

Lorsque Maître Panda se regarda le lendemain matin dans le miroir, il avait une mine affreuse. Il avait passé toute la nuit à réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé avec le Patron, et il en avait tiré trois conclusions.

Premièrement, il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve un moyen efficace de contrôler ses pulsions animales, car elles le mettaient vraiment dans la mouise. Entre son instinct de reproduction et son instinct de préservation il se demandait amèrement lequel l'avait le plus emmerdé sur ce coup-ci.

Deuxièmement, avec du recul, il avait accepté l'explication du Patron : c'est vrai que penser à lui lors de moments intimes, et réagir à ses caresses ne faisait probablement pas de lui un gay. Il avait par ailleurs soulagé la deuxième érection grâce à ses jolies furries, aussi était-il rassuré sur ses capacités de reproduction.

Troisièmement... Il était définitivement sexuellement attiré par le plus dangereux criminel que ce monde ait porté, ce dernier était au courant, et cela lui faisait peur. Très peur. S'il se retrouvait incapable de résister à ses assauts, comment empêcher le criminel de faire de lui son nouveau sex toy ?...

Imaginant déjà devoir affronter le harcèlement sexuel du criminel, il hésitait à descendre dans le salon. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester enfermer dans sa chambre toute sa vie, si ? Et puis, un vrai mâle ne se laisserai pas arrêter pour si peu, il continuerai de faire face, coûte que coûte ! Aussi prit-il son courage à deux mains, et descendit vaillamment l'escalier. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant que toutes les personnalités ainsi que Mathieu s'étaient réunis dans le coin du salon qui servait pour le tournage de l'épisode, et qu'ils avaient commencé à filmer ce dernier.

Cela lui remit les idées en place. Mais oui l'épisode 69 ! Il avait oublié de dire au podcasteur que le Patron était apparemment sorti de son passage à vide... Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas qu'elle part de responsabilité il tenait dans cet état des faits, l'homme en noir étant de nouveau habillé comme d'habitude quand il avait débarqué dans sa chambre.

L'animal s'approcha timidement de la scène, et entendit le Patron lancer un « J'complexe gamin, laisse moi tranquille ». Ébahi, il s'aperçut alors que le criminel parodiait le moment de déprime qu'il avait eu suite à sa remarque malheureuse sur la taille de son pénis. Le chanteur était sur le cul.

Soudain, Mathieu l'aperçu et mit en pause la caméra. Il s'approcha avec un grand sourire et lui donna une tape dans le dos. « Ehhh, te voilà toi ! On ne t'a pas réveillé comme tu n'as pas de texte pour cet épisode là non plus, mais je t'en prie, viens avec nous ! » puis le prenant par le coude il lui souffla discrètement : « Et au fait, félicitation pour le Patron, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi ! ».

Maître Panda observa son créateur. Il avait l'air fatigué, mais réjoui de la tournure des événements, et c'est avec une pointe de culpabilité que le panda réalisa que s'il avait réussi à transformer le patron en compote, le podcasteur lui en aurait voulu à mort. Timidement, le maître désigna du menton le serre tête pour le moins incongru que portait le créateur de l'émission. « C'est pour quoi les oreilles de lapin ? »

Mathieu se mit à rire. « Oh, ça ? C'est un compromis réalisé avec notre cher criminel, pour qu'il accepte de jouer le rôle que je lui ai donné pour cet épisode. Seyant n'est ce pas ? » Le podcasteur lui fit un clin d'œil et Maître Panda se mit à rire lui aussi. Avec un sourire leur créateur reprit d'un air pensif. « Quand le Patron est venu me voir hier, parfaitement remis, j'ai réussi à prendre un peu de distance avec ce qui nous est arrivé et je me suis dit que ce serait plus drôle et plus original que le patron se mette à complexer sur sa taille que de lui faire dire une ribambelle d'obscénité. Je fais s'envoler le Hippie sur la lune aussi, il faut que tu restes pour voir ça ! ». Du coin de l'œil, l'animal aperçu alors les autres personnalités s'approcher, et il se raidit un peu à la vue du Patron, qui rayonnait.

Regroupant son courage, il attendit la remarque salace que ce dernier ne manquerait pas de lui adresser, mais à son grand étonnement, ce dernier se contenta de lui ébouriffer les cheveux et de le saluer d'un « Bien dormi gamin ? » relativement innocent. Surpris, le maître hocha la tête, et le criminel s'éloigna avec un sourire. C'était tout ? Il sentit ses épaules retomber.

Non, non, ce n'était pas de la déception qu'il ressentait, sûrement pas! Pour tout dire, il se sentait soulagé, voilà, soulagé ! Après tout tant mieux n'est ce pas ? Sa vie serait un enfer si le prédateur se mettait à le harceler non stop.

Un peu dérouté tout de même, il regarda le criminel s'allumer une clope. Ce dernier remarqua son regard, et avec un sourire, il retira ses lunettes pour lui faire un clin d'œil. Le panda cru un instant que sa mâchoire allait tomber sur le sol. Il ne pu s'empêcher de crier au criminel :

« Mais... Mais qu'est ce que t'as fait à tes yeux ?! C'est quoi ces trucs ? »

« Des piercings oculaires, gros, il les a fait faire hier apparemment. »

Se tournant vers le Hippie, Maître Panda s'aperçut que Mathieu souriait d'un air complice au Patron et que le Geek avait enfoui son visage dans ses bras. De sa petite voix nasillarde, il demanda : « Ça y est il a remis ses lunettes ? »

Du coin de l'œil il vit que l'homme en noir avait effectivement caché ses nouveaux bijoux, mais il avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, ravi de l'effet que ces derniers produisaient. L'animal se sentait perturbé par l'attitude du Patron, qui à la fois agissait comme avant, mais était un peu plus distant que d'ordinaire. Avec un soupir, il répondit au garçon à ses côtés. « Oui c'est bon tu peux regarder. »

Puis il demanda machinalement de leurs nouvelles au Hippie et au Geek. Il n'écouta que d'une oreille son créateur lui annoncer qu'il avait posté le premier épisode de la saison 4 la veille, et qu'il faudrait qu'il commence à compter les votes, pour pouvoir tourner l'instant panda de cet épisode. Il ne sortit de son état second que lorsqu'il entendit Mathieu s'exclamer :

« Ah, te revoilà Prof ! Viens viens, on va tourner ton intervention dans l'épisode, les fans vont être ravis de te revoir. »

Le temps sembla s'arrêter brusquement. Le Prof ? Ici ? Maintenant ? Le cœur battant, il tourna la tête, et il vit alors un homme en blouse blanche et à l'air décidé s'approcher de l'espace de tournage. Sans jeter un regard au panda, il prit place devant le fond vert de l'émission. L'animal sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Toujours cette impression angoissante que l'homme à la science infuse ne l'aimait pas beaucoup.

Il réalisa soudain quelque chose : alors comme ça, le scientifique contribuait toujours aux épisodes, mais lui n'apparaissait pas en dehors de ses chansons ?...

Non c'était injuste de sa part. Après tout, le Prof avait perdu son instant science infuse, c'était normal qu'il continue d'apparaître à un moment ou à un autre n'est ce pas ?

Ce fut tout de même l'estomac noué qu'il écouta la brève réplique de l'homme à la blouse blanche. Quand le scientifique retourna s'installer avec les personnalités qui attendaient leur tour, le panda prit une décision. Son sourire était sûrement un peu crispé quand il s'approcha de la personnalité détentrice de la science infuse pour le féliciter, mais il était grand temps de faire connaissance avec son prédécesseur.

« Salut Prof. Elle était cool ton intervention ! »

Son interlocuteur lui jeta un coup d'œil froid, le regardant de haut en bas avant de hocher sèchement la tête.

Aie. Pas terrible comme premier contact. Il ajouta donc avec plus d'enthousiasme et d'humour qu'il n'en ressentait vraiment :

« Mais j'espère quand même que cette histoire de création d'un être mi-chat, mi-petite fille est un mythe ! Hahaha ! » Arg, même lui trouvait son rire super faux.

Le scientifique claqua la langue d'un air agacé. « Bien sûr que c'est factice, imbécile. »

L'animal eu l'impression d'avoir reçu une claque, tandis que le froid se répandait à l'intérieur de lui suite à l'insulte du binoclard. Ne laissant pas au panda le temps de trouver une réponse diplomate, le Prof se tourna vers les trois autres et leur dit d'un air chaleureux « Bon, faut que j'y retourne, au revoir les gars, vous me manquez vous savez ? »

Il échangea un bump fist avec le Patron, et une accolade avec le Geek et le Hippie, et ce dernier lui répondit d'un ton larmoyant « Tu nous manques aussi, gros ! ».

Puis ignorant superbement l'ursidé, il sortit de l'appartement sans un coup d'œil en arrière. Non mais c'était quoi son problème ?

Se rappelant qu'il était celui qui lui avait pris sa place dans l'émission, il essaya de ne pas en vouloir au scientifique. Il était sûrement encore très amer d'avoir perdu sa place ainsi. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute à lui !

Rassemblant une dernière fois toute sa volonté, il suivit rapidement la trace de l'homme à la blouse blanche. Ils avaient besoin de parler tous les deux.


	8. Chapter 8

******Disclaimer****:**

Aucun des personnages présents dans cette fanfiction, ni l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent, ne m'appartiennent. Le mérite de leur création revient à Mathieu Sommet, avec son émission Salut Les Geeks. De même, la réalisation de cette fiction n'a pas de but lucratif.

******/!\ ATTENTION /!\ **Ce chapitre contient... Ah bah non, rien de choquant, bonne lecture! ;)

Merci comme toujours à la génialissime La Succube, ma Bêta lectrice trop badass, grâce à laquelle vous ne saignez pas des yeux en voyant mes conjugaisons hasardeuses, et autres fautes.

Merci aussi à vous qui me lisez et me reviewez, n'hésitez pas à commenter, critiquer intelligemment, ou à m'insulter quand vous apprendrez que je vais prendre deux semaines de vacances avant la rentrée, donc prochain chapitre dans environ trois semaines! ^^

Bonne lecture, j'espère comme d'habitude que ce chapitre vous plaira! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Mais vois-tu c'est très simple !**

Quand Maître Panda arriva dans l'entrée de l'appartement, le Prof était déjà parti. L'ursidé se précipita à sa poursuite. Il ne connaissait pas son adresse, aussi sa seule chance pour pouvoir lui parler aujourd'hui, c'était de le rattraper avant qu'il n'atteigne la rue.

Il n'eut cependant pas à chercher bien loin, car dès lors qu'il passa le seuil du duplex, il put voir le scientifique qui était en train d'attendre l'ascenseur à quelques pas de lui. L'homme à la blouse blanche le remarqua à son tour, et d'un air agacé, se dirigea à grandes foulées vers la porte de l'escalier de l'immeuble.

« Attends ! »

Le panda se dépêcha de le rattraper et lui saisit le bras. L'homme de science se retourna vers lui d'un air incrédule, puis, le temps d'un battement de cœur, une haine féroce déforma ses traits. Le chanteur cligna des yeux, sous le choc, et l'instant d'après le scientifique avait remis son masque de neutralité en place. Retirant vivement son bras de l'emprise du maître, le Prof commençait déjà à repartir quand le chanteur retrouva sa voix.

« Attends ! Prof, je voudrais te parler ! »

L'homme de science lui répondit sans se retourner.

« Je suis bien aise de l'apprendre. Mais vois-tu, il se trouve que ce n'est pas réciproque. »

Le ton hautain et désaffecté du scientifique donnait à ce dernier une allure décontractée, contredite cependant par le léger tremblement de ses poings serrés. Le panda le remarqua, et ce fut donc avec une voix douce qu'il interpella de nouveau son interlocuteur réticent.

« Pourquoi ? Je voudrais juste qu'on apprenne à se connaître, tu sais on est pas obligés de parler longtemps, et je... »

« Non. » Le coupa sèchement l'homme à la blouse blanche, en ouvrant la porte de l'escalier et en s'engouffrant dedans.

Maître Panda regarda la porte se refermer avec des yeux ronds. Mais quel entêté ! Il hésita une seconde à suivre le Prof. Après tout s'il ne voulait pas lui parler... De plus le manque de sommeil et la contrariété avaient débuté chez lui un solide mal de crâne, il n'était sûrement pas en état de régler avec toute la délicatesse et la finesse nécessaire son problème avec le scientifique. Puis son poil se hérissa en songeant que ce n'était pas lui qui avait un problème avec l'homme de science, mais plutôt l'inverse et cela l'énerva suffisamment pour le propulser à la poursuite du jeune homme remplit d'amertume. Il le rattrapa dans le hall d'entrée et il l'apostropha de nouveau.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me parler ? Tu peux au moins me le dire non ? »

Le Prof se figea à ces paroles, la porte d'entrée déjà entrouverte. Après un petit silence, il répondit lentement.

« Le pourquoi est la raison, vois-tu ? Je n'ai donc aucune intention de te le dire, puisque cela réduirait à néant tous mes efforts. Juste... Laisse moi tranquille, d'accord ? »

Le mal de tête de l'ursidé s'intensifia. « Hein ? Le pourquoi de la raison ? Je comprends rien ! »

Les épaules de l'homme à la blouse blanche se raidirent, et il tourna avec un air crispé sur lui même, pour faire face à l'insolent.

« N'ai-je pourtant pas été clair ? Je veux. Que tu me fiches. LA PAIX ! »

Essoufflé d'avoir crié, l'homme de science remit nerveusement son nœud papillon en place et se racla la gorge, regardant en face l'ursidé ébahi devant lui. « Ne rendons pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà, tu veux bien ? Crois moi, le mieux à faire dans notre situation c'est de s'ignorer. »

« Non... » La voix du panda était faible. Plus fermement il reprit. « Non ! Je ne veux pas t'ignorer Prof ! Pourquoi se parler envenimerait les choses ? C'est idiot ! Si quelque chose ne va pas c'est pas en s'enfermant dans le silence qu'on va régler le problème ! »

Le Prof s'était de nouveau raidi à ces paroles. « Viendrais-tu de suggérer par le biais retors de l'analogie que je suis un idiot ? » la colère semblait sourdre de sa voix, comme étouffée par une mince couche de self contrôle, sur le point de craquer.

Maître Panda déglutit. Il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de courir après l'autre homme avec son mal de crâne. Il tenta de rattraper le coup.

« N...non ! Tu ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! »

Le scientifique éclata d'un rire bref et sans humour. « Oh, voilà que maintenant, je suis un demeuré, ton idée se précise à ce que je vois ? »

L'homme à la blouse blanche s'approcha du maître, le pas rapide, et empoigna agressivement le devant de son kigurumi. Il entama alors son discours d'une voix chargée de haine.

« Pour toi je ne suis qu'un imbécile, pas vrai ? Incapable d'apprécier à leur juste valeur tes valeureux efforts pour qu'on s'entende tous les deux, hmm ? Alors écoute moi bien, petit mammifère en voie d'extinction : tes belles intentions et tes brillantes tentatives, tu peux te les introduire dans ton rectum, jusqu'en haut de ton colon sigmoïde, à l'aide de n'importe quel objet contondant qui te paraît assorti avec ta croupe prétentieuse et méprisante d'ursidé raté, car je n'ai ni le désir, ni le projet, de m'astreindre un jour à supporter ta présence au delà du strict minimum ! »

Le visage rouge de colère et du manque d'oxygène occasionné par sa tirade, le Prof reprit sa respiration, les yeux toujours plantés dans ceux du destinataire de ses foudres. Relâchant soudain sa prise, il se détourna vivement. L'homme à la blouse blanche reprit d'un air troublé.

« Je... Je ne voulais pas perdre ainsi mon sang froid. Je t'avais pourtant dit que je ne souhaitais pas converser avec toi, mais il a fallu que tu t'obstines... Tu-tu n'as que ce que tu mérites ! Je t'avais prévenu que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais tu as cru savoir mieux que moi ce que j'étais disposé à partager avec une créature dans ton genre... »

Il posa la main sur la poignée de porte. Jetant un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, il balança d'un ton de nouveau assuré.

« Tu m'as demandé pourquoi je ne voulais pas te parler ? Eh bien vois-tu, c'est très simple : je ne veux pas avoir affaire à toi, ni aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni aucun autre jour, car ce que tu représentes à mes yeux est insupportable, et que peu importe les efforts hypocrites que tu fourniras pour permuter cet état des faits, tu resteras à mes yeux le chanteur minable qui a remplacé MA rubrique, par cette farce, ce-cet instant panda... »

Il avait craché ces derniers mots, les yeux tournés vers le sol. Le chanteur d'SLG, lui, était sous le choc. Le Prof... Il semblait vraiment le détester de tout son cœur. La gorge serrée, il voulut une dernière fois arrêter le scientifique, discuter avec lui de tout ça... Mais seul un couinement aigu lui échappa, et l'homme à la blouse blanche releva les yeux vers lui. Il portait de nouveau son masque de neutralité froide, et c'est d'un ton sec qu'il salua l'ursidé.

« Bonne journée, Maître. »

Sous le regard ébranlé de l'animal, le Prof s'en alla.

Maître Panda resta quelques minutes sans bouger, à fixer la porte qui s'était refermée devant lui, l'esprit complètement vide. Finalement, il se dirigea vers l'escalier de l'immeuble, qu'il grimpa mécaniquement. Un bourdonnement résonnait dans sa tête. Il arriva sans s'en rendre compte devant la porte de l'appartement. Hagard, il l'ouvrit, et traversa le duplex. Quand Mathieu lui demanda si ça allait, il répondit sans s'arrêter qu'il était fatigué, et qu'il retournait dans sa chambre. Sans un regard pour ses colocataires, il monta les marches menant à l'étage quatre à quatre. Une fois chez lui, il s'effondra sur son lit.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit ses yeux le brûler.

Il se redressa alors, se frottant vigoureusement les yeux. Il fallait qu'il se change les idées, à défaut de pouvoir changer les choses entre lui et son prédécesseur. Repoussant toute la peine qu'il ressentait, et qui était exacerbée par la fatigue et la tension accumulée au fil des jours, le maître se mit sur son pc portable et commença à compter les votes dans les commentaires du premier épisode de la saison 4. Tâche absorbante et ennuyeuse à souhait, juste ce qu'il lui fallait.

Au bout d'une heure, il fut tiré de son labeur par le bruit hésitant de quelqu'un frappant à sa porte. Maître Panda releva lentement la tête. Il avait l'impression qu'elle pesait deux tonnes. Avec un soupir, il se demanda si le Patron s'était enfin décidé à venir le harceler. S'il n'avait rien fait tout à l'heure c'était peut être parce que Mathieu était là. Il n'était pas d'humeur à se chamailler avec le criminel, mais contre toute attente, il sentit une énergie nouvelle le propulser hors de son lit, l'impatience se faisant ressentir par des fourmillements dans tout son corps. Au fond, le fait qu'au moins une personne dans cet appartement avait envie de sa compagnie allégeait un peu le poids qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis... Non inutile d'y repenser.

Préparant une tête blasée et suspicieuse à destination du criminel, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre... Pour découvrir un Hippie à l'air inquiet l'attendant au pas de sa porte.

La surprise de l'animal fut très rapidement remplacée par une vive déception, et il sentit de nouveau des larmes menacer de quitter ses paupières. À quoi jouait donc le criminel ?... Ne s'apprêtait-il pas à le poursuivre à nouveau ? Était-ce lui qui se faisait des films à propos de l'homme noir ? Pourquoi était-il déçu d'abord ? Ça n'avait pas de sens...

Il se ressaisit et demanda d'une voix un peu vacillante à son visiteur : « Oui Hippie, tu voulais quelque chose ? »

L'homme de Babylone pencha la tête sur le côté, une expression soucieuse peinte sur son visage marqué par les abus. « Je venais voir si ça allait, gros. T'avais pas l'air en forme ce matin... Tu-tu n'as toujours pas l'air en forme d'ailleurs... Je peux peut-être faire quelque chose pour toi, gros ? »

Le drogué, l'air plutôt clean pour une fois, se gratta l'arrière du crâne en prononçant ces paroles, un peu gêné. Sa sollicitude toucha profondément l'animal, qui cette fois ne parvint pas à retenir ses larmes. Se maudissant pour sa faiblesse, l'ursidé détourna la tête et répondit d'une voix chevrotante :

« N-non ça va, je-je suis, (snif), je suis juste... Fatigué ? »

Le panda sursauta en sentant une main timide se poser doucement sur son épaule. Tout aussi doucement, le Hippie répliqua : « Maître Panda, excuse moi de te contredire gros, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'aller du tout. Tu veux pas qu'on en parle un peu tous les deux ? »

Le maître écarquilla les yeux, sentant la dernière barrière de volonté céder sous la force de sa peine. L'instant d'après, il sanglotait à gros bouillons, les épaules secouées de soubresauts. L'homme au bob et à l'éternelle roulée l'observa perdre le contrôle un peu paniqué, regardant autour de lui comme si une solution allait soudainement apparaître devant lui. Puis submergé par la douleur de son camarade à l'épaisse fourrure, il le prit vivement dans ses bras, dans une tentative d'apaisement. L'animal enfouit sa tête contre l'épaule du Hippie, s'accrochant à lui de toutes ses forces. L'homme de Babylone lui tapota le dos, tandis que le chanteur trempait son t-shirt beige. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés pendant quelques minutes, le temps que Maître Panda retrouve un peu de contenance.

Quand ce dernier repoussa faiblement le Hippie, encore secoué de quelques hoquets, le drogué l'entraîna gentiment à l'intérieur de la chambre, refermant la porte derrière eux, et les installa au bord du lit. Il écouta attentivement l'animal lui expliquer ce qui venait de se passer avec le Prof, puis pourquoi la haine de ce dernier l'avait tant marqué. Il lui raconta ses mésaventures avec le Patron, comment ce dernier jouait avec lui depuis le début, comment il avait commencé à l'apprécier au lieu de le détester, puis son désir naissant pour le criminel. Il lui exposa ses craintes et sa confusion, vis à vis de sa mission, son souhait de repeupler son espèce. Finalement, il lui parla de Mathieu qui semblait pas trop décidé à le faire intervenir dans l'épisode, et qui avait même invité le Prof à participer.

L'homme de Babylone reçut son discours avec intérêt et bienveillance, son cœur se serrant un peu en comprenant que son compagnon encaissait depuis le début de son installation parmi eux sans moufeter, sans se confier à qui que ce soit. Pas étonnant qu'il soit dans cet état.

Quand le silence revint entre les deux hommes, l'ursidé se gratta le cou et reprit avec lenteur. « Désolé de t'avoir embêté avec mes petits problèmes, je n'avais pas prévu d'ennuyer qui que ce soit avec mes soucis... »

« Tu as tort, gros. »

Le panda se tourna vers son camarade, surpris. « Hein ? »

Le Hippie prit une inspiration, et continua : « Je dis que tu as tort. D'abord, de penser que me raconter tes problèmes m'embête, et aussi, de ne pas te confier plus souvent. C'est pas bon de garder tout ça en toi gros, tu te fais du mal. »

Posant une main sur l'épaule du maître, l'homme au roulé reprit : « Promets moi un truc, gros. La prochaine fois que t'as le spleen, viens me voir ok ? Je veux plus te revoir aussi malheureux qu'aujourd'hui. J'te filerai un joint si tu veux, ça te détendrait tu sais ? Et je consomme que du naturel gros, rien de dangereux. »

L'animal se mit à rire. Rien de dangereux, hein ? « Merci, Hippie. »

L'homme de Babylone eut un sourire éclatant, ravi d'avoir remonté le moral de son ami. Tous deux conversèrent encore un certain temps, de la fierté du Prof, du Patron lunatique, de Mathieu désinvolte. Mais aussi du Hippie, qui lui confia posséder un petit coin de terre (occuper serait peut-être un mot plus juste), où il allait quand il voulait se rapprocher de la nature, et où il prenait soin de Capsule de Bière, son meilleur ami, un corniaud de sang mêlé très affectueux.

La fatigue alourdit fortement les paupières de Maître Panda, qui sentit sa tête dodeliner au bout de son cou. Il finit par s'endormir assis, sa tête tombant sur l'épaule du Hippie. Ce dernier arrêta de parler, et d'un air attendrit allongea le chanteur d'SLG précautionneusement dans son lit. Sur la pointe des pieds, il sortit chercher une couverture dans un placard, pour en recouvrir l'animal. Sortant de la chambre, il referma la porte, un sourire aux lèvres. Il n'aurait sûrement pas besoin de sa beuh pour se sentir bien le reste de la journée.

Se retournant il croisa dans le couloir le regard du Geek, qui l'épiait l'air inquiet par l'entrebâillement de sa porte. Se voyant repéré, le jeune ouvrit timidement sa porte. « Alors, comment il va ? Je l'ai entendu pleurer tout à l'heure... »

Sachant pertinemment de qui parlait le gamer de sa petite voix nasillarde, le Hippie lui offrit un sourire rassurant. « Il va mieux, on a parlé tous les deux, maintenant il est endormi. Tu peux garder un secret gros ? Ne dis pas à Mathieu ou au Patron ce que tu as entendu, il est au moins aussi fier que le Prof, ça lui plairait pas que tout le monde soit au courant. »

« Ok, je vais essayer ! » Le jeune homme à la casquette répondit de façon un peu hésitante à son sourire. Puis il interrogea le drogué en chuchotant : « Le Prof et Maître Panda, ils s'entendent pas tu crois ? » Le Geek arborait de nouveau un air inquiet.

L'homme à l'éternel roulé se frotta le menton. « C'est encore un peu tôt pour le dire, gros, mais pour le moment, c'est pas trop ça... Si le Prof persiste à en vouloir à Maître Panda pour avoir pris le relais de sa chronique... » Il secoua la tête, tandis que le gamer baissait les yeux. L'homme de Babylone annonça alors à son jeune compagnon : « Geek ? Faut qu'on fasse gaffe à ces deux là gros. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et regarda le Hippie s'en aller. Il se demanda alors si ce dernier serait suffisamment clean la prochaine fois que le Prof viendra les voir pour pouvoir suivre son propre conseil. Avec un soupir et un mauvais pressentiment, le Geek referma la porte de sa chambre.

* * *

Dès que le tournage de l'épisode se termina, le Patron s'en fut en sifflotant chercher ses clés et son porte feuille. Il était temps de rendre cette fameuse visite à son bordel favori.

Il jeta un petit coup d'œil à l'escalier menant à l'étage du duplex, que le Hippie grimpait d'un air préoccupé. Visiblement, il était parti voir comment allait la boule de poil. Ils s'étaient tous posé des questions en voyant revenir le panda la gueule à l'envers, mais seul l'homme de Babylone s'était proposé pour le retrouver après le tournage. Mathieu avait trop de boulot, le Geek ne voyait pas quoi faire, quant à lui, il avait quelque chose d'autre à faire avant de reparler avec l'attirant chanteur. De toute façon il faisait confiance à l'homme à l'éternelle roulée pour s'occuper de l'animal, c'était de loin de plus attentionné de la bande, quand il n'était pas complètement défoncé. Ce qui n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui, à la demande expresse de leur créateur qui voulait pouvoir tourner l'épisode le plus efficacement possible.

Repoussant la curiosité qu'il éprouvait vis à vis du comportement du panda, il empocha les objets qu'il lui fallait et se dirigea vers la porte de l'appartement. Il avait une favorite à retrouver.

* * *

Tatiana n'était pas une belle femme. C'était une femme magnifique, et elle le savait.

Se déplaçant avec allure parmi ses collègues prostituées, elle attirait les regards. Oh, certains étaient emplis de haine, d'autres de défiance. Mais une grande partie d'entre eux brillaient d'admiration. Elle était la reine en ces lieux, c'était un fait que nul ne pouvait contester.

Elle était de loin la plus demandée de toutes. Oh ce n'était pas uniquement dû à ses beaux yeux émeraude, à ses longs cheveux blonds, ou à son accent marquant ses origines slaves. Ce n'était pas non plus dû à sa peau diaphane, à ses traits fins, ou à son sourire envoûtant. Non.

Elle était douée dans ce qu'elle faisait. Très jeune, elle avait découvert le sexe et se faisait son argent de poche grâce à sa langue agile. Elle s'était très vite rendue compte qu'elle aimait ça, avoir les clients à sa merci, la suppliant pour ses services, pour finalement prendre son pied lors de chevauchées débridées. Certes, tous les hommes n'étaient pas des tendres, mais elle avait le chic pour se les enrouler autour du petit doigt. À Seize ans, ayant appris la langue avec un client plus que régulier, elle s'envolait clandestinement pour la France, pays des droits de l'homme et des grosses pointures. Du haut de ses quelques années d'expérience, elle pensait tout connaître de l'art de mettre hommes et femmes dans son lit, et par extension dans sa poche. Mais elle avait dû faire face à un élément imprévu : la prostitution était interdite dans ce pays et les maisons closes avaient toutes été fermées. Aussi pour pouvoir pratiquer sans avoir d'ennui, il lui fallait un mac et son réseau de clients. Dans son pays, une pute avec du talent pouvait se débrouiller sans, ici pour débuter c'était impossible. Furieuse de perdre ainsi sa liberté, elle avait dû développer un nouveau talent : la manipulation. Elle était une jeune femme intelligente, et elle apprit relativement rapidement comment se comporter, quels mots utiliser pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait des plus puissants de ses habitués, et sous la protection de son proxénète, elle acquit une sécurité et une liberté d'action qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir atteindre.

À cette période de sa vie, elle pensait avoir atteint l'apogée de son talent, mais elle était loin de la vérité. Elle avait découvert que de très rares et très convoités bordels clandestins offraient des conditions de travail bien meilleures, et elle avait postulé pour le plus renommé d'entre tous, tant par la variété des services proposés, que pour la réputation de son tenancier. Connu pour tenir d'une main de fer son établissement, inflexible voir cruel, mais aussi insatiable sexuellement parlant, elle avait tout de suite eu envie de tester ses nouveaux talents de manipulatrice sur celui qui se faisait appeler le Patron.

Quand elle avait rencontré l'homme pour la première fois, elle avait été surprise de sa petite taille et de son apparence, assez banale somme toute. Vêtu entièrement de noir, les yeux cachés par des lunettes de soleil, la première chose qu'il lui avait dite avec un sourire pervers fut :

« C'est toi la nouvelle ? Viens par là ma jolie, on va voir ce que tu vaux au pieu... »

Un peu déçue, elle s'était laissée entraîner dans une chambre par cet homme, en se disant qu'il ne serait pas bien compliqué de faire ce qu'elle voulait de lui.

Elle se trompait. Lourdement.

Elle apprit à ses dépens que l'homme en question méritait sa renommée. Insatiable, inflexible, certes, mais aussi expérimenté, il lui avait démontré à quel point elle se trompait en pensant tout connaître des plaisirs intimes. Plusieurs heures de débauche plus tard, il la regardait effondrée sur le lit, complètement exténuée, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Soufflant un nuage de fumée de la cigarette qu'il venait d'allumer, il lui avait annoncé avec une note appréciative dans sa voix :

« Pas mal. Je devrais pouvoir faire quelque chose de toi, gamine. T'es engagée. »

Pas mal... Elle tombait de haut. Furieuse, elle s'était promis de montrer à cet homme sa vraie valeur. Depuis ce jour, elle n'avait cessé de découvrir de nouvelles pratiques et d'améliorer ses compétences. Le role play et le BDSM n'avaient plus de secrets pour elle, ainsi que la façon de gérer la plupart des fétichismes. Elle avait acquis une endurance qui faisait pâlir de jalousie nombre de ses collègues, et grâce à son charme elle s'était démarquée auprès des clients. Aujourd'hui, elle était la numéro un de la maison, des personnalités faisaient appel à elle... Elle était devenue une pute de luxe.

Mais ce qui l'avait véritablement fait se sentir supérieure à toutes les autres filles de la boite, c'était le surnom qu'IL lui avait donné. Elle était devenue la favorite du Patron, et à ses yeux, c'était là sa vraie victoire. Cet homme était de très très loin le meilleur coup qu'elle avait jamais eu, et pourtant, des partenaires expérimentés, tant hommes que femmes, elle en avait fréquenté. Elle avait gagné son respect, et à présent, ils partageaient ensemble une certaine complicité, se racontant leurs dernières expériences, et formant parfois à deux les nouvelles recrues.

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que l'homme en noir ne leur avait pas rendu visite. Oh il ne venait pas tous les jours, cet homme d'affaire avait d'autres entreprises à gérer, mais il était rare qu'il ne passe pas au moins deux-trois nuits par semaine avec elles.

C'est avec un certain ennui qu'elle regardait passer le temps. Les clients l'occupaient la nuit, mais les activités qu'elle avait avec eux relevaient plus de l'amuse gueule qu'autre chose à son niveau.

Elle traversa le hall de son lieu de travail, puis s'adossa contre l'embrasure de la porte d'entrée. La jeune femme poussa un long soupir.

« Alors, tu t'ennuies sans moi gamine ? »

Au son de cette voix rauque reconnaissable entre toutes, Tatiana tourna la tête, battant les paupières à plusieurs reprises. Le Patron ?

Le dos contre le mur de l'établissement, l'homme en noir finissait sa cigarette, la regardant à travers ses lunettes de soleil avec un sourire moqueur. Le visage de la professionnelle s'illumina aussitôt. De sa voix ronronnante, elle répliqua d'un ton joueur :

« Oh, tu sais, pourrr moi, un homme de plus ou de moins... »

Elle esquiva avec un rire la claque qu'il tenta d'asséner sur son fessier, mais ne put l'empêcher de l'attraper de son autre main, et d'amener son visage près du sien, pour emprisonner ses lèvres avec les siennes. Il paraît qu'une prostituée n'embrasse pas. Ce n'était pas le cas de Tatiana, qui n'aimait pas restreindre les possibilités qui lui étaient offertes en terme de luxure. De plus, difficile d'appeler leur échange un baiser. Le Patron, lui, n'embrassait jamais. Il roulait des pelles. Ils mêlèrent leurs langues dans une danse langoureuse, se collant l'un contre l'autre, les mains baladeuses, et l'ambiance se réchauffant dangereusement. Puis, le criminel repoussa subitement sa partenaire, qu'il entraîna par la taille à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

« On va voir si tu feras toujours la maligne quand j'en aurai fini avec toi. »

Ils souriaient tous deux jusqu'aux oreilles, marchant d'un pas synchronisé au sein de l'établissement et conscients des regards envieux qu'ils s'attiraient en entrant dans une des chambres de la maison close.

* * *

« Tu veux connaîtrrre la meilleurrre façon de séduirrre un homme ? »

Joliment échevelée après leur partie de jambe en l'air, Tatiana cligna des yeux en regardant l'homme allongé à ses côtés. Le Patron lui demandait ses conseils ?

Connaissant l'homme qui l'employait, il ne voyait probablement pas les choses sous cet angle, considérant plutôt qu'il s'enquerrait de façon anodine de son avis sur la question. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir que sous son apparence décontractée, la demande était sérieuse. Les mains derrière la tête et les jambes croisées, le hors la loi ne cessait de se repositionner, tirant sur sa clope, comme mal à l'aise.

La professionnelle réfléchit un instant. Avec un homme comme le Patron, hors de question d'avoir l'air de lui dire quoi faire. Il allait falloir la jouer finement. Faisant rouler son accent elle finit par répondre :

« Eh bien, ça dépend de l'homme en question, je ne drrrague pas un chaud lapin ou un petit timide de la même façon... » Avec un sourire insouciant elle ajouta « pourrrquoi tu veux savoirrr comment je m'y prrrends pourrr rrramener un gars dans mon lit ? »

L'homme nu à ses côtés (sauf pour les lunettes de soleil), souffla un nuage de fumée.

« Parce que, ma jolie, il y a un type avec qui j'ai tenté la méthode habituelle et celle-ci n'a pas aussi bien marché que je l'aurai souhaité. Ce gars refuse tout net de me laisser l'emmener dans mon lit, alors que je sais avec certitude que je lui plaît. »

« Et tu ne veux pas simplement le prendrrre de forrrce ? »

La prostituée était étonnée. D'habitude son employeur s'emparait simplement de ce qui lui plaisait sans se préoccuper des conséquences, qu'est ce qui était différent cette fois ? Le criminel balaya l'air de la main.

« Non non, je ne veux pas juste le baiser : je veux qu'il me supplie de le baiser. Tu saisis la différence ? » Il prit le temps de tirer une taffe et souffla un rond de fumée. « Et je ne peux pas le violer, c'est un collègue, ça m'attirerai des problèmes inutilement. »

Tatiana dressa une oreille à cette information. Tiens ? Un collègue ? Il ne lui avait jamais parlé de son travail en dehors de celui de responsable de maison close.

« Parrrle moi de ce collègue alorrrs. »

« Hmmm » L'homme à ses côtés fronça les sourcils. « Voyons voir, il a un balai dans le cul, quand je lui parle de façon un peu imagée il rougit tout de suite. Il tient pas l'alcool, trois bières c'est déjà trop pour lui. Il est têtu, capable de s'enfermer des jours durant pour m'échapper. Il est violent, héhé, il sait se battre le salaud ! Il est fier, il aura presque fallu que je lui casse un bras pour qu'il avoue que je la lui fais lever. Il manque d'assurance, il perd vite confiance en lui s'il n'est pas un peu boosté. Il chante. Putain ouais il chante. Il ne comprend rien au sexe. Tu te rends compte qu'il était persuadé d'être gay parce qu'il a joui une fois en pensant à moi lorsqu'il s'astiquait le bambou ? Il veut des enfants. Son rêve c'est genre de devenir père de famille, tsk. Et même pas pour exploiter sa progéniture tu vois, pour... qu'elle existe tout simplement. Qui veut des gosses pour avoir des gosses bon sang ? Il est déterminé, beau gosse, sexy, réticent, ahhhhh ! Il me le faut ! Et je le veux consentant, les cuisses écartées criant mon nom pour que je le prenne ! »

La jeune blonde avait regardé son employeur décrire l'objet de son désir avec curiosité, puis avec étonnement, et enfin avec stupeur. L'homme à ses côtés peignait un portrait assez négatif du garçon qu'il souhaitait faire sien, et pourtant, il semblait éprouver pour lui une grande affection. C'était... Inattendu de la part du criminel. De plus, le jeune homme tant désiré était extrêmement différent du tenancier de la maison close. Comment dire, ils semblaient... Incompatibles ?

Pourtant, les rouages avaient commencés à tourner dans son esprit vif. La cible était un homme jeune, aux idées conservatrices, qui ne boit pas, ne baise pas, et souhaite fonder une famille. Un homme rigide dans ses principes, qui ne se laissera convaincre ni par le désir d'un autre, ni par son propre désir. Du genre qui s'accroche à ses convictions sans écouter ses pulsions. Pourtant, fragile car a besoin de l'approbation de son entourage. Un côté émotionnel quand même hein ? Pour chanter, il faut pouvoir donner de soi... Un petit côté impulsif peut être ? S'il se bat.

Un profil contrasté en somme. Et pour ce genre de personnage elle ne voyait qu'une solution. Et elle n'allait pas plaire au Patron. Elle se racla la gorge.

« Dis moi, serrrais tu prrrêts à une chasse de trrrès longue haleine ? Carrr pour obtenirrr ce gars là, je ne vois qu'une possibilité. Tu vois, ton homme m'a tout l'airrr de vouloirrr rrrepousser tes avances, tant qu'elles vont à l'encontrrre de ses prrrincipes. À moins de rrréussirrr à le fairrre changer d'avis, il faudrrra que tu attaques le prrroblème sous un autrrre angle. C'est un sensible ton loup pas vrrrai ? Un peu frrragile émotionnellement ? Impulsif ? Ce qui ferrrait pencher la balance en ta faveurrr, ce serrrait de le séduirrre... Que tu entrrres dans son cœurrr ! »

Le Patron la regarda un moment sans comprendre. Puis les mots s'ancrèrent dans sa tête et il se redressa dans le lit. « Quoi ? Mais je veux pas de son amour bordel ! Je veux son cul ! »

Il s'arrêta face à la main levée de sa complice. « Écoute moi s'il te plaît, je ne te dis pas qu'il faut que vous deveniez un couple d'amourrreux, complètement fous l'un de l'autrrre, je te dis que cet homme là, tu ne l'aurrras pas parrr des arrrguments, mais parrr les sentiments. Il n'envisagerrra prrrobablement pas d'avoirrr des rapporrrts sexuels avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas prrroche de lui n'est ce pas ? Tout ce que tu as à fairrre, c'est obtenirrr son cœurrr. Alorrrs tu aurrras une chance de le mettrrre dans ton lit. »

Les sourcils froncés, le criminel faisait la grimace. Voilà qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Mais les arguments de sa favorite se tenaient... Au bout d'un certain temps, il répondit de sa voix grave.

« Ok. Alors dis moi gamine, qu'est ce que je dois faire pour qu'il m'aime ? »


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**

___Aucun des personnages présents dans cette fanfiction, ni l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent, ne m'appartiennent. Le mérite de leur création revient à Mathieu Sommet, avec son émission Salut Les Geeks. De même, la réalisation de cette fiction n'a pas de but lucratif._

J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter ce nouveau chapitre, qui s'est fait attendre (j'en ai conscience et je m'en excuse!). Comme vous pouvez le voir, pas de Trigger Warning cette fois, un chapitre de calme avant la tempête.

Merci infiniment à La Succube, qui a vraiment fait un boulot formidable en me corrigeant, sur ce chapitre qui m'a posé souci! Je ne sais pas ce que ça aurait donné sans elle.

Prochain chapitre, dans un temps indéterminé! Je ne fais plus de promesse, je continue d'essayer de poster toutes les deux semaines, mais avec la reprise c'est chaud, donc comme d'habitude vous pouvez suivre l'avancement sur mon profil!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! ;)

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Ça fait quatre jours que j'suis en manque !

Les paupières de Maître Panda papillonnèrent doucement sous la caresse d'un rayon de soleil matinal, et l'animal se réveilla, la vision floue et l'esprit embrumé. La première information qui parvient à son cerveau à moitié endormi fut la sensation d'un bien être profond, au chaud sous la couverture moelleuse. Il se sentait léger, comme soulagé d'un poids qui lui pesait depuis trop longtemps.

Intrigué, il essaya de remettre ses pensées en ordre, et fouilla dans ses souvenirs. Il se souvint assez facilement de l'étreinte qu'il avait échangée avec le Hippie, et il sentit ses joues se réchauffer à cette évocation. Gêné, il se rappela avoir pleuré sur son épaule, et lui avoir raconté... Lui avoir raconté quoi...

Soudain, des yeux d'un bleu glacial et dont la colère n'était nullement atténuée par les lunettes qui les encadraient refirent surface dans son esprit et tout lui revint en mémoire. La dispute qu'il avait eue avec le Prof, mais aussi son absence du deuxième épisode de la saison 4 d'SLG, et sa confrontation avec le Patron, sa confusion vis à vis de son désir envers le criminel.

Un peu sous le choc suite à la réémergence brutale de tous ces souvenirs, il fut surpris de constater que ces derniers... Ne le blessaient plus. Il était toujours triste que lui et le Prof soient partis d'un mauvais pied, toujours perturbé par les sentiments contradictoires que lui inspirait l'homme en noir, et toujours déçu que Mathieu ne lui ai pas trouvé de rôle pour l'épisode, mais... Y penser n'était plus douloureux. Il se surprit même à réfléchir objectivement à sa situation.

Le Prof, concrètement, lui avait dit qu'il le détestait, mais ne lui avait-il pas aussi dit que si l'ursidé ne l'avait pas acculé, il serait resté relativement courtois envers lui ? Qu'il était en fait prêt à faire des efforts pour que ça se passe bien ? Ils ne pouvaient peut-être pas s'entendre pour le moment, mais s'il respectait son besoin de distance, alors un jour viendrait où il leur serait peut-être possible de discuter à cœur ouvert ? Oui, voilà qui paraissait plus raisonnable que de pourchasser dans les escaliers d'un immeuble un homme ayant clairement affiché sa réticence à lui parler.

Ensuite, Mathieu. Le podcasteur était débordé, c'était une évidence. Et puis, ça avait été un geste plutôt attentionné de sa part de le laisser « dormir », même si en réalité il était resté allongé sur son lit toute la nuit et la matinée à cogiter. Peut-être, le schizophrène avait-il oublié la volonté du maître à apparaître en dehors de son instant panda ? Il ne le lui avait dit qu'une fois, et le youtubeur était parti en vacances depuis. Peut-être que s'il lui en parlait à l'avance, il aurait plus de chances d'apparaître dans le prochain. Oui, voilà qui était plus constructif que se morfondre en éprouvant de la rancune pour son créateur."

Enfin... Le Patron. Problème épineux que celui-là. Fronçant les sourcils, l'animal s'efforça de mettre de l'ordre dans ses sentiments. Il détestait le criminel, c'était un fait : il était vulgaire, le harcelait sexuellement, il avait même été violent avec lui ! Pourtant, quand l'homme en noir avait arrêté de lui parler, et avait montré des signes de dépression, il s'était inquiété. Il avait regretté sa présence, son humour gras, l'intérêt qu'il lui portait, son panache...

Non, ses sentiments pour le criminel étaient plus complexes que de la simple haine. Ce qu'il détestait vraiment, c'était ce qu'il éveillait en lui, les idées qu'il promouvait par sa seule aura. La débauche. Placer son plaisir personnel au dessus d'un quelconque idéal. La façon qu'il avait de lui faire oublier sa mission au profit de ses désirs...

Oui, le Patron représentait ce qu'il ne s'était jamais autorisé d'être, quelqu'un qui saisissait les plaisirs de la vie et en profitait sans complexe, sans limite, mais aussi sans objectif. Aucune mission ne pesait sur les épaules du criminel, qui s'était libéré de toutes les chaînes éthiques et morales qui enserraient chaque être un tant soit peu sensé et intègre. Il faisait fi de la loi, bafouait la bienséance, et n'attendait nulle autorisation pour prendre ce qui lui plaisait. Et Maître Panda faisait partie de ces choses là, du moins c'était l'impression qu'il avait eue. Cela l'outrait, et le fascinait. Et le désir qu'il éprouvait pour l'homme en noir, lorsqu'il se manifestait, lui donnait envie de lui aussi envoyer balader ses principes pour s'adonner aux pratiques hédonistiques de celui qui le poursuivait. Cela l'effrayait... Et l'excitait. Et il se détestait de ressentir ces choses là. Et il détestait le Patron pour bouleverser ainsi son petit univers.

L'animal poussa un soupir. Oui, décidément, c'était compliqué. Il ne voulait pas céder aux avances du criminel, mais quelque chose lui disait que la prochaine fois que l'homme en noir allumerait ce brasier qu'était le désir en lui, il se consumerait sans être capable d'éteindre l'incendie. Que faire alors ?

Le bruit de quelqu'un frappant précipitamment à sa porte le tira brutalement de ses pensées. Se relevant, il avait à peine entrouvert la bouche pour autoriser la personne à entrer qu'un Mathieu à l'air agité ouvrit sa porte, et s'approcha à grands pas de lui. Relevant les yeux sur le visage de son créateur, l'ursidé cru y lire de l'angoisse, mais c'est d'un ton impérieux que le podcasteur s'adressa à lui :

« Maître Panda, désolé de te réveiller, mais j'ai absolument besoin de ton aide. Il ne reste que cinq jours avant la publication de l'épisode 69, et j'ai complètement oublié de te demander la chanson qui lui est associée ! »

Baissant les yeux, le créateur de l'émission se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux, avant de reprendre avec empressement :

« C'est injuste de ma part de te demander ça, mais j'aurai besoin que tu comptes dès à présent les votes pour pouvoir créer la chanson, le plus rapidement possible ! »

À ces mots, il avait relevé la tête, et planté son regard dans celui du chanteur, qui lui était un peu sous le choc. Le panda se racla la gorge, et répondit, un peu perdu :

« Mais ça ne fait que deux jours que le vote a commencé... »

Maître Panda sursauta lorsque deux mains se posèrent abruptement sur ses épaules.

« Peu importe ! Ce n'était que le premier, ce n'est pas très grave, mais l'émission a pris de longues vacances avant sa reprise, plus d'un mois, alors je tiens vraiment à poster une nouvelle vidéo rapidement ! »

La ferveur du podcasteur et son inquiétude touchèrent Maître Panda, qui à son tour posa une main hésitante sur le bras de son créateur, et tenta de le rassurer.

« Écoute Mathieu, y'a pas de problème pour la chanson, je l'ai déjà écrite. »

Devant l'air stupéfait de son créateur, l'animal se sentit obligé d'ajouter :

« En fait, je m'ennuyais la semaine dernière, alors j'ai écrit les trois chansons possibles, selon le vote. Donc si tu veux, on peut les laisser voter un peu plus longtemps, y'a juste à tourner et à intégrer l'instant Pand-aaaaaaaaaaah ! »

Sa voix dérailla lorsque le Podcasteur le prit soudainement dans ses bras, dans une étreinte presque étouffante. Un rire émerveillé résonna aux oreilles du chanteur, tandis que son créateur le serrait contre lui.

« J'y crois pas ! C'est un miracle ! Tu es formidable Maître Panda ! »

Se redressant soudainement, il prit de nouveau l'ursidé par les épaules, les yeux pétillants et un large sourire sur les lèvres. D'un ton excité, l'heureux podcasteur enchaîna :

« Ça veut dire qu'on peut les laisser voter plus longtemps ! C'est fantastique ! Il faut absolument que tu me montre ces chansons, ok ? Pfffiou, quel soulagement, et moi qui croyait que c'était foutu ! J'en reviens pas, tu t'impliques vraiment à fond pas vrai ? »

Le panda se dégagea du contact avec une secousse, gêné par tant d'enthousiasme. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, et répondit d'un ton un peu ému.

« Bah, c'est pas grand chose tu sais, c'est pas non plus si long que ça à écrire... » Il jeta un regard timide à son créateur. « Je pourrais faire plus même, comme... Participer au prochain épisode ?... »

Mathieu haussa un sourcil surpris face au ton plein d'espoir de sa personnalité animale. « Tu tiens vraiment à apparaître en dehors des Instants Panda ? » Il recula d'un pas et se frotta le menton d'un air pensif. « J'imagine que ça doit être possible... Bon au prochain tournage je te convoque aussi alors ? »

Le regard de Maître Panda s'illumina. « Oui ! S'il te plaît ! »

Le sourire du podcasteur réapparu devant l'enthousiasme de sa personnalité. Il esquissa un pas en direction de la porte. « Ok, on fait comme ça ! Bon, faut que je finisse un truc, tu me fais écouter tes chansons cet après midi ? »

L'animal hocha vigoureusement la tête en regardant son créateur se diriger vers la sortie. Une fois la porte entrouverte, le podcasteur se retourna vers lui, le regard sérieux.

« Maître Panda ? Merci d'avoir pris cette initiative. J'ai souvent eu l'impression d'être le seul dans cette baraque à vraiment me soucier de l'avenir de cette émission, mais depuis que tu es là, je sais qu'on est au moins deux à trouver ça important et... Ça représente beaucoup pour moi. »

L'air un peu gêné par tant de formalisme, le créateur d'SLG se gratta la nuque avant de reprendre. « Enfin, voilà quoi. Merci d'être là ! »

Avec un dernier sourire, Mathieu referma la porte derrière lui.

Maître Panda cligna les yeux plusieurs fois, et une forte chaleur l'envahi. Wow.

Jamais il ne se serait attendu à ce que leur créateur lui dise un truc pareil ! Il était... Super touché. Il sentit ses lèvres s'étirer sans son accord dans un sourire gigantesque. Qui ne se sentirait pas reboosté après ça ? Sautant au bas de son lit, il effectua une petite gigue en chantonnant. Son ventre se mit alors à gargouiller audiblement. Posant une main sur l'organe récriminant, il se rendit compte qu'il avait une faim de loup. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas mangé ? Il chercha dans ses souvenirs. La veille, il n'avait pas mangé, et l'avant veille au soir non plus... Il avait loupé quatre repas... Voire cinq selon l'heure qu'il était. Il jeta un œil à son portable : onze heure. Il avait dormi presque vingt quatre heures d'affilées... Et loupé cinq repas !

Grimaçant en sentant la crampe de son estomac s'intensifier, il décida d'aller se restaurer. Il sortit de sa chambre d'un pas guilleret, s'engouffra dans le couloir, et faillit dans son empressement percuter une silhouette sombre qui finissait de remonter l'escalier. S'arrêtant à temps, il tourna la tête vers celui qu'il avait manqué de bousculer, et les mots d'excuse qu'il s'apprêtait à offrir ingénument moururent sur ses lèvres. Son ventre s'embrasa, et un autre genre de faim se réveilla à la vue de l'homme en noir.

Ce dernier croisa son regard à travers ses lunettes aussi noires que le reste de sa personne, et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, tandis que ses sourcils se haussaient, l'air agréablement surpris. Une voix rauque s'éleva alors :

« Ehhh ! Si c'est-y pas la boule de poil ! »

Il avait suffi de ces quelques mots, prononcés de cette voix grave et sexy d'un ton un peu moqueur, pour que l'adrénaline envahisse l'animal, et que son attitude de défiance revienne en force. Cette fois, le Patron ne l'avait pas ignoré ! Quelque chose allait se produire, et ses craintes retournèrent son pauvre estomac, en même temps que le fourmillement de l'excitation parcourait tout son corps. Toute son attention était tournée vers le criminel, et il riposta presque intuitivement d'un ton vif :

« Patron ! Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ! »

Il s'attendait à entendre le rire du criminel répondre à sa petite révolte, mais quelque chose d'étrange se produisit alors. Les lèvres du criminel commencèrent par s'étirer d'avantage, puis se figèrent brusquement. Un silence commença à s'installer entre eux, tandis que l'homme en noir perdait son sourire. L'air un peu contrarié, il détourna le regard. D'une voix très basse il répondit alors, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

« C'est vrai, tu l'as déjà dit... »

Le regard du criminel accrocha de nouveau le sien. « Alors, ça va mieux depuis hier ? »

Maître Panda le fixa, le cours de sa pensée soudainement figé. Il mit un certain temps à comprendre que le criminel n'allait pas se montrer outrageusement vulgaire et envahissant. Il n'allait pas répliquer d'un ton arrogant qu'il l'appellerait comme il le voudrait, que ça lui plaise ou non. Il n'allait pas empiéter sur son espace personnel, le plaquer contre un mur et lui murmurer des paroles indécentes. Il n'allait pas redevenir le Patron qu'il avait connu avant qu'il complexe. Et bien qu'il lui ait promis de lui faire regretter de ne pas lui avoir cédé avant, il ne semblait pas sur le point de le poursuivre à nouveau.

Ce que l'animal ressentit alors était un tel mélange de sentiments aussi contradictoires les uns envers les autres, qu'il n'eut aucune idée de la tête qu'il pouvait être en train de faire. Soulagement, incompréhension, inquiétude, et surtout une vive déception s'emparèrent de lui, refroidissant complètement ses ardeurs. C'est d'une voix éteinte qu'il répondit.

« … Ça va mieux... Merci. »

Maître Panda baissa la tête. Qu'est ce qu'il avait espéré ? Après l'avoir insulté, l'avoir blessé, l'avoir agressé même, il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce que l'homme en noir se remette joyeusement à le harceler. Et il ne le souhaitait pas en plus, se répéta-t-il avec insistance. Il ne voulait pas de ce que le criminel avait à lui proposer. C'était contre tous ses principes !

Le panda sursauta légèrement lorsqu'un doigt redressa doucement sa tête, et il croisa le regard du criminel. Ce dernier arborait une expression un peu hésitante, les sourcils froncés et les muscles du visage contractés, il semblait fournir un effort monumental. L'homme en noir fit glisser son doigt en une douce caresse remontant long de la joue de l'ursidé, et demanda d'une voix grave .

« Ça a pas l'air, gamin. Tu sais que-… Si tu-… 'fin si t'as envie d'en parler, j'suis là... Ok ? »

L'animal cligna des yeux. Gné ? Il était paumé là. Le Patron venait-il de lui proposer son soutien ? Pourquoi était-il si doux ? Pourquoi était-il si tendu ? Ça ne ressemblait pas au criminel d'agir ainsi... Était-il en train de se moquer de lui ? Il se dégagea du léger contact d'une tape, et répondit d'un ton un peu acerbe.

« Je vais très bien, _merci_ ! Et si j'avais besoin de me confier à quelqu'un, ce ne serait sûrement pas à _toi_ ! »

Un sourire effleura les lèvres de l'homme en noir devant son attitude de défi, avant de disparaître aussitôt. Ce fut d'un ton plus assuré que le Patron répliqua :

« T'as tort, gamin, je peux être très... attentionné, quand il le faut. »

L'animal s'étrangla à l'évocation, qui ne pouvait définitivement pas être innocente ! Non mais de qui se fichait-on là ? Il reprit, excédé :

« Attentionné toi ? Et mon cul, c'est du poulet ? »

Cette fois, le criminel ne put contenir son rire et balança :

« Ah, ça, je me propose volontiers pour le vé... »

Le Patron s'arrêta brusquement.

… _Rifier. Vérifier. Tu peux le dire, Patron._ Pensa l'animal, d'un air blasé, en voyant le visage du criminel se congestionner sous l'effort. Finalement, l'homme en noir éructa un :

« … Prouver. Je ne suis pas aussi indifférent que tu le crois ! Enfin... Pas envers ceux qui comptent pour moi. Et. Tu... Tu en fais partie, gamin. Des personnes qui comptent je veux dire. »

Le Patron dansait d'un pied à l'autre, visiblement très très _très _mal à l'aise. Le panda n'en revenait pas. Le criminel venait de dire qu'il tenait à lui. C'était... Trop _bizarre_. On aurait dit qu'il se forçait à dire des choses qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment. Ce n'était pas naturel ! L'agacement prit le dessus. Le criminel se foutait de lui, il en était sûr !

Bouillant intérieurement, l'animal l'observa les yeux plissés. « … Hmm hmmmm. »

Soudain, il eut envie de fracasser la jolie façade que l'homme en noir lui exposait, de mettre à nu ses véritables intentions ! Avec un sourire en coin, il ronronna un : « Alors comme ça, je compte pour toi ? » il avança lentement en direction de l'homme en noir. « Et dis moi, quelle partie de moi compte le plus pour toi ? Envers quelle part de moi as tu envie de te montrer... attentionné ? » Il s'était rapproché du criminel l'air faussement innocent, jusqu'à ce que seuls quelques malheureux centimètres ne les séparent.

Le criminel le regarda d'un air ébahi. L'animal était suffisamment proche pour voir le désir brûler au fond de ses yeux. Le pervers commença à avancer sa main vers sa proie, mais se figea rapidement. Et malgré la tentation évidente que représentait le panda pour l'homme en noir, ce dernier finit par reculer vaillamment d'un pas, au grand étonnement du chanteur. Une voix rauque vibra, révélant le trouble qui habitait son possesseur.

« … Désolé gamin, faut que j'y aille. »

Le Patron tourna alors les talons et prit la fuite, en direction de sa chambre, sous le regard médusé de Maître Panda.

La porte claqua, et l'animal resta planté là, sous le choc. Il avait tenté de séduire le Patron, et ce dernier l'avait ignoré. À quel point cet enchaînement d'événements était stupéfiant ?

Le panda secoua la tête. Déjà, que lui avait-il pris à lui ? Et si le criminel avait mordu à l'hameçon, il aurait fait quoi ? Aussi séduisant soit-il, un criminel reste un criminel ! Et ses principes bordel, pourquoi les oubliait-il à chaque fois ces derniers temps ? Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse...

Un grondement pitoyable en provenance de son estomac lui rappela à quel point il était affamé, et s'efforçant de ne plus penser à l'étrange comportement de l'homme en noir, il descendit se restaurer.

* * *

Le Patron claqua la porte de sa chambre et s'y appuya, le souffle coupé. Son sang battait à ses oreilles, et son pantalon devenait excessivement serré au niveau de son entre-jambe.

Il entendit un pas descendre l'escalier dans le couloir, et il dut de nouveau rassembler toute sa volonté pour ne pas courir à la poursuite de ce sale petit... Allumeur !

Se redressant soudainement, il farfouilla fébrilement sa veste à la recherche d'une cigarette, qu'il alluma nerveusement. Prenant une taffe, il tira les conclusions de ce bref échange avec sa proie.

La première, c'était que la boule de poil était aussi sexy quand elle était énervée, que quand elle essayait maladroitement de le séduire. Bordel ce qu'il avait eu comme mal à s'empêcher de lui sauter dessus pour lui montrer toutes les « parts de lui » auxquelles il aurait aimé dévouer son attention !

La deuxième, c'était que le panda ne le prenait pas du tout au sérieux. Sinon, il ne l'aurait pas provoqué ainsi. Et comment lui en vouloir ? Il avait vraiment chié dans la colle, c'était le cas de le dire. Qui aurait cru que ce serait aussi dur de suivre les deux conseils que lui avait donné sa favorite ? La voix aux forts accents russes résonna de nouveau à ses oreilles :

_« D'aborrrd, il faut que tu mettes ta prrroie en confiance. Ne le pourrrchasse plus de tes ardeurrrs, laisse le respirrrer. S'il sent que tu n'es plus une menace pour ses valeurrrs, il sera plus facile à apprrrocher, et sera plus sincèrrre avec toi. »_

_Les yeux émeraudes le fixaient avec intensité._

_« Ensuite, essaye d'êtrrre plus gentil, plus attentionné. D'habitude, ce n'est pas un conseil efficace avec les autrres hommes, qui doivent d'aborrrd cherrrrcher à attiser le désirrr de leur cible. Mais dans ton cas, ton charrrisme fait déjà effet. Tu es la rrreprésentation exacte du fantasme de beaucoup de perrrsonnes, mais pour les plus rrréalistes comme c'est le cas de ton mignon, il faut en plus que tu attises leur désirrr d'être l'exception, celui pourrr qui tu ferrrais l'efforrrt de changer tes habitudes. Quoi de plus attirrrant qu'un homme dangerrreux qui prrrend soin de vous ? »_

Le criminel souffla un nuage de fumée. Certes, cela avait paru plutôt sensé quand il avait entendu ça. Mais il y avait un tout petit détail qui leur avait échappé : le Patron ne s'était jamais forcé à être gentil, ou même à s'empêcher de céder à ses ardeurs. Il avait toujours été purement et sincèrement ce qu'il était : un homme impulsif, écoutant plus volontiers son cerveau du bas que celui logé dans son crâne, et éradiquant tout ce qui pouvait venir barrer son chemin. Il n'avait jamais essayé d'être quelqu'un d'autre, et il découvrait qu'il était très mauvais à ce petit jeu.

Il sortit son portable de sa poche, et sélectionna le numéro de Tatiana. Il hésita un instant à l'appeler vu l'heure, puis il se rappela que c'était principalement à cause d'elle qu'il était dans ce guêpier, alors il lança l'appel sans remords. Au bout de quelques sonneries, la voix ensommeillée de la prostituée le salua.

« … Patron ? Que me vaut le plaisirrr … »

Le criminel coupa sa favorite d'un ton cinglant.

« Tatiana. Ton plan merdique est en train de faire couler mon affaire. Je viens de croiser celui dont je t'ai parlé, et j'ai suivi tes conseils. Résultat ? Ce petit enfoiré m'a nargué ! Il s'est foutu de moi bordel ! »

Un silence étonné lui répondit, puis la voix slave s'éleva du combiné.

« … Ok, explique moi du début, j'ai besoin de savoirrr ce qui s'est passé prrrécisément. »

L'homme en noir poussa un soupir, et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il n'avait pas envie d'analyser dans le détail ce qui venait de lui arriver, mais s'il voulait des explications... Il s'assit au bord de son lit et lui raconta d'un ton morose son échec. Une fois la conversation avec l'animal éclaircie, il se racla la gorge.

« Bref. J'ai fait comme j'ai pu, mais merde Tatiana ! Je suis pas un putain de bénévole, s'extasiant à l'idée de perdre son temps à distribuer chaleur et affection au clodo du coin ! Enfin, la chaleur ça peut se discuter, mais tu vois où je veux en venir ! Je suis pas un mec sympa, si quelqu'un veut quelque chose de moi, il a intérêt à raquer. Je sais pas faire semblant ! Espérer que du jour au lendemain j'aveuglerai tout le monde de l'éclat de ma générosité c'était de la connerie pure et dure ! »

Essoufflé d'avoir gueulé, il s'aperçut qu'il s'était levé sans s'en rendre compte, et il se laissa retomber sur le lit. « Le pire, c'est qu'après tous mes efforts, il s'est fichu de moi. Et bordel, on peut pas dire qu'il s'est manqué le gamin. Tu te rends compte ? Je lui dit que je lui prouverai que je peux être quelqu'un d'attentionné, et tout ce qu'il trouve à répondre ce sale petit trou du cul, c'est « Et envers quelle partie de moi as tu envie d'être attentionné ? », le tout en se rapprochant et en me faisant les yeux doux ! Il y aurait eu marqué sur son front 'Qu'attends tu pour me sauter crétin' que ça aurait pas été plus clair ! J'ai failli craquer. Je me suis jamais retenu jusqu'ici et c'est la dernière chose que j'ai envie de ré-expérimenter ! »

En rejouant le souvenir du visage de Maître Panda se rapprochant dangereusement du sien avec une lueur salace au fond du regard, son pantalon fut de nouveau trop serré et il défit sa ceinture et un bouton avec un soupir de soulagement. Il reprit son monologue.

« Tu sais, j'hésite encore à partir à sa poursuite et à lui faire ravaler son petit sourire moqueur à grands coup de boutoirs façon gorge profonde ! Il m'a chauffé, c'est pas normal qu'il s'en tire sans en subir les conséquences ! En tout cas, ça m'aura appris quelque chose : la romance, c'est pas un truc pour moi. »

Un petit rire attendri accueilli cette déclaration à travers le combiné, et la voix roucoulante de sa favorite résonna à ses oreilles. « Parrrfait, maintiens tes efforrrts tu es sur la bonne voie. »

Le Patron resta interloqué quelques secondes, puis explosa violemment. « COMMENT ÇA, MAINTENIR MES EFFORTS ? T'AS DE LA MERDE DANS LES OREILLES OU QUOI? »

Un sifflement mécontent lui indiqua qu'il avait probablement crevé un tympan de la prostituée. Il reprit sans s'en préoccuper d'une voie grondante. « Je te préviens, si tu te fiches de moi gamine... »

La jeune femme l'interrompit. « Patrrron ? Tu ne comprrrends pas que ta tentative auprrrès de ton mignon n'est pas un échec ? Tu as été un parrrfait gentleman, et au lieu de simplement en êtrrre soulagé, ton chérrri t'as pourrrsuivi. Dis moi, c'était quoi déjà ton objectif ? Que ce jeune homme te supplie de le prrrendre n'est ce pas ? Et aujourrrd'hui, au lieu de te rrrepousser, c'est lui qui a fait un pas verrrs toi. »

Le ton triomphant de Tatiana agaça un peu le criminel, mais il devait avouer... Qu'elle avait raison. Il rétorqua cependant : « Peut-être bien, mais t'oublie un petit détail gamine : il n'est pas dupe devant ma prétendue gentillesse. Je suis pas crédible, il y a pas si longtemps que ça, je lui ai fichu une correction assez sévère à coups de ceinture sur son joli petit cul... Oh ! Et j'ai failli lui tirer dessus aussi, je peux pas prétendre ne lui vouloir que du bien du jour au lendemain ! »

« … Attends un peu là. Tu as fait QUOI ? »

Le Patron haussa les sourcils devant le ton qu'avait adopté sa favorite, bien loin de celui qu'une employée devait à son supérieur hiérarchique. Il ne l'avait jamais entendue perdre son calme jusqu'à ce jour. « Euh... »

La voix grimpant dangereusement dans les aigus, la prostituée poursuivit sans attendre « Tu es en trrrain de me dirrre, que tu souhaites qu'un homme à qui tu as déjà fait subirrr de telles choses, te supplie de le prendrrre, et que tu me blâmes qu'il ne te prrrenne pas au sérieux lorrrsque tu es gentil avec lui, alors que tu ne m'en avais rrrien dit ? »

Le criminel, un peu surpris par tant de véhémence, et aussi un peu excité d'être ainsi rabroué par sa préférée (quand cessera-t-il de trouver la colère sexy?) répliqua avec une moue. « Ce n'était pas si terrible que ça tu sais, à peine quinze coups... Il a eu du mal à dormir une nuit et... »

« QUINZE COUPS ? SUR UN NOVICE ? »

« Mais il retenait ses cris ! C'est pas excitant si... »

« PATRRRON ! »

L'homme en noir se gratta la nuque, souriant devant l'indignation de la jeune femme. « … Ouais j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort, pour une première fois... Mais je cherchais pas à lui donner du plaisir à l'époque, tu connais pas toute l'histoire... »

« Et bien, puisque tu évoques le sujet, il se trrrouve que je serais trrrès intéressée de connaîtrrre toute l'histoirrre justement ! »

Le criminel se facepalma. Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué... Mais il n'arrivait pas à résister à la tournure que prenait sa relation avec la prostituée. Avec un sourire tordu, il démarra son récit, provocateur : « Très bien gamine. Alors voilà. La première fois que j'ai vraiment tenté ma chance avec ce type, c'était lors d'une soirée arrosée... Il était défoncé au bout de trois bières. Du coup, je me suis proposé pour le ramener dans sa chambre, sauf que bizarrement, c'est dans la mienne qu'on a atterri... T'y crois à ça ? »

* * *

Un grand sourire vint éclairer le visage de Mathieu. « Ok ! C'est dans la boite, t'as assuré Maître ! »

Le chanteur sortit du fond vert, en souriant timidement. « Merci Mathieu. » Mais les traits de l'animal s'affaissèrent rapidement, tandis qu'il poussait un long soupir.

Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le petit pétage de plomb du créateur de SLG, quatre jours pendant lesquels l'homme au kigurumi s'était mortellement ennuyé. Voilà pourquoi, quand le moment de tourner son instant panda était arrivé, il y avait mis toute son énergie. L'enregistrement avait duré tout au plus un gros quart d'heure, et il désespérait à présent de devoir retourner à sa morne existence.

Une voix rendue un peu vacillante par les abus illicites que son propriétaire absorbait sans relâche se mit à chantonner doucement. « Rhubarbe, rhubarbe, rhubarbe, c'est ma rhubarbe à moi... » Le Hippie souriait rêveusement dans un coin de la pièce, serrant ses jambes repliées contre lui. L'animal ne put réprimer un petit rire face à l'enthousiasme de son nouvel ami. Heureusement que ce dernier avait été là pour éclairer un peu ses journées, bien que 80% du temps, le drogué n'était plus du tout réceptif à son environnement proche. Cependant, les 20% de temps où le camé sortait de son état de transe psychédélique, (ou de semi coma, ça dépendait des fois), les deux hommes passaient leur temps à bavarder. Le Hippie lui racontait des anecdotes sur leurs colocataires, Maître Panda parlait de son expérience d'animal en voie de disparition, et tous deux s'insurgeaient contre les injustices que ce monde ne parvenait pas à assumer. Parfois l'homme de Babylone sortait sa guitare sèche et accompagnait de ses accords les chants de l'ursidé, ravi de pouvoir pratiquer sa passion.

C'étaient des moments précieux pour le maître, qui sans eux aurait depuis longtemps pété les plombs. Son inertie laissait son esprit libre de retourner encore et encore les mêmes questions dans sa petite tête. Que ferait-il la prochaine fois qu'il croiserait le Prof ? Comment trouver sa place dans le prochain épisode de l'émission ? Quel sens revêtait sa vie à partir du moment où il n'était pas capable d'accomplir sa mission ? Et surtout... Qu'est ce que sa relation avec le Patron était en train de devenir ?

L'homme en noir avait continué de se comporter de manière suspecte avec lui ces derniers temps, et bien qu'il ait recommencé à déblatérer des obscénités, il avait conservé à son égard une attitude relativement correcte. Presque prévenante, de sa façon un peu vulgaire. Cela le rendait fou. Mais qu'est ce que le criminel était en train de mijoter ? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le pervers savait parfaitement que son comportement mettait à vif ses nerfs rendus fragiles par le vide intersidéral qui composait ses journées. Parfois... Il se disait même que c'était pour le punir de l'avoir repoussé si vigoureusement qu'il instaurait cette distance polie entre eux, et il mourrait d'envie de combler l'espace qui les séparaient... Mais ce serait avouer et assumer son désir pour le criminel, et pour le moment l'animal en était bien incapable.

D'un autre côté, l'ursidé commençait à envisager une nouvelle possibilité. Et si l'homme en noir... Ne le désirait plus ? Peut-être avait-il tout bonnement cessé de le poursuivre... Cette éventualité le mettait très mal à l'aise, car elle engendrait un paradoxe interne : d'une part, cette idée l'angoissait, de l'autre, il se blâmait de se sentir malheureux, quand cette possibilité aurait du le réjouir.

D'autant plus qu'il devait se l'avouer, sa libido se manifestait de plus en plus fréquemment... Il dormait quasiment toutes les nuits sur la béquille, l'empêchant de se reposer correctement... Lointaine lui paraissait cette douce nuit de repos absolu, dont il s'était réveillé dans un état de bien être total quelques jours plus tôt...

Un bruit sourd attira son attention. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son créateur ramassant sa tasse de café vide et miraculeusement indemne après sa chute. L'animal haussa un sourcil. Ce n'était pas la première maladresse qu'il surprenait chez le jeune homme aujourd'hui. Il observa le podcasteur ranger son matériel en sifflotant, l'air serein. Puis il remarqua les lourds cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux. Interpellé, il détailla de façon plus poussée l'allure de Mathieu : les gestes un peu fébriles, le teint pâle, les yeux un peu trop brillants... Il semblait exténué physiquement malgré sa bonne humeur.

Le panda appela le jeune homme. « Euh, Mathieu ? Est ce que tout va bien ? »

Le podcasteur se tourna vers lui, l'air étonné. « Hein ? Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? Bien sûr que je vais bien, je n'ai plus qu'à ajouter ton instant panda à l'épisode et il sera fini ! À temps ! »

Le créateur de l'émission eut un rire joyeux. Malgré les signes évidents de fatigue, il rayonnait, et l'animal se surprit à ressentir une pointe d'envie. Au moins Mathieu avait-il son émission pour l'occuper. L'ursidé s'en voulu aussitôt. Son créateur était exténué par son travail, ce n'était pas le moment de se montrer jaloux ! Se ressaisissant, le panda répliqua :

« Oui, oui, c'est très bien tout ça, mais tu sais, tu as vraiment l'air fatigué, peut-être que tu pourrais prendre une pause ? »

Le podcasteur arrêta de ranger et se tourna vers sa personnalité au doux pelage, l'air intrigué.

« Oh, oui, je me reposerai quand j'aurai fini, j'y suis presque là, et comme ça je pourrais me détendre l'esprit tranquille... Mais dis moi Maître Panda, ce ne serait pas plutôt toi qui n'est pas trop en forme ces derniers temps ? Tu tires une de ces têtes des fois... »

Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent alors qu'une pensée terrible traversait son esprit.

« N-Ne me dis pas... Je ne faisais pas très attention puisqu'il semblait aller mieux... Mais, le Patron n'a pas essayé... De te faire subir certaines choses ?... »

L'animal éclata d'un rire amer. _Si seulement, ce serait plus simple à gérer ! _« Non, rassure toi Mathieu, ce sale pervers est même plutôt poli avec moi ces derniers temps, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. »

Le podcasteur leva un sourcil « Poli ? Hmmm... » Un sourire taquin illumina son visage. « Il cherche sûrement à obtenir tes faveurs ! Hahaha ! »

Devant le regard stoïque de Maître Panda, le jeune homme se racla la gorge. « Hum hum, enfin, on sait tous qu'il n'est pas aussi subtil pas vrai ? Euh, mais l'essentiel, c'est qu'il te laisse tranquille n'est ce pas ? »

Il s'attendait à ce que l'animal lui rende son sourire, un regard entendu sur cette vérité universelle, mais le visage de l'ursidé demeura fermé. Un peu inquiet, le créateur lui demanda :

« … Maître Panda. Je te répète la question, est ce que ça va, toi ? »

L'ursidé se gifla intérieurement. _C'est pas le moment d'inquiéter Mathieu, abruti !_ Il força un sourire à éclore sur ses lèvres. « Moi ? Oui, oui, tout va bien, à part que je m'ennuie un petit peu maintenant que je n'ai plus de chanson à créer... Tu me diras quand tu auras choisi tes vidéos ? »

Le podcasteur le considéra un instant, puis hocha la tête, son sourire de retour. « Oui bien sûr ! Il faut juste que je vérifie avec Antoine qu'on n'ait pas choisi les mêmes. Dès que c'est fait je te redis ça. »

L'animal hocha la tête. Il connaissait l'autre podcasteur de nom seulement, mais le Hippie lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé entre ces deux là, et l'aspect à la fois pratique et amical de ces concertations de youtubers. Il lui avait aussi parlé de Richard et Samuel, et le chanteur n'était pas bien sûr d'avoir un jour envie de rencontrer les deux... Créatures, bien qu'elles se rapprochaient un peu de leur condition.

Mathieu avait fini de ranger son matériel et s'en fut avec un sourire. Au moment de passer la porte il se prit l'encadrement en pleine tête avec un grognement, et le maître le regarda s'éloigner en zigzagant, inquiet pour la sécurité de son créateur.

L'homme au kigurumi jeta un œil dans le coin de la pièce où le Hippie était resté accroupi, et où il s'était visiblement endormi, un filet de bave au coin des lèvres. Avec un soupir, le panda alla lui chercher une couverture. Alors qu'il bordait son ami, il sentit l'agitation l'envahir de nouveau. Le revoilà de nouveau seul...

Il remonta l'escalier de l'appartement en direction de sa chambre, mais une fois arrivé en haut, il s'arrêta pour jeter un œil en direction de celle du criminel. Ce dernier était parti en fin de matinée comme à son habitude. Il resta ainsi immobile quelques minutes, les yeux dans le vague. Il se sentait fébrile. Comme si... une énergie brute en ébullition était enfermée en lui, comme dans une bouilloire, et qu'il ne pouvait pas relâcher, faisant progressivement monter la pression. Cela s'accentuait chaque jour passant. Poussant un soupir tendu, il regagna à contre cœur son repère.

* * *

L'estomac du Geek se mit à gronder. Malheureux, il jeta un énième coup d'œil à l'escalier de l'appartement. Il avait faim, mais Mathieu n'était toujours pas redescendu de sa chambre. Un autre coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit qu'il était bientôt treize heure. Il poussa un petit gémissement. Il ne savait pas cuisiner. Les courses n'avaient pas été refaites depuis plus d'une semaine, et tout ce qui pouvait se manger sans avoir besoin d'être préparé au préalable avait été dévoré depuis longtemps.

Il restait bien un paquet de pâtes par ci, un steak congelé par là, mais le jeune gamer ne savait pas utiliser la cuisinière, et les rudiments même de la cuisine lui étaient inconnu. Et les autres personnalités ne pouvaient pas l'aider : le Hippie était en plein trip et ne semblait pas prêt à en sortir, Le Patron avait quitté l'appartement depuis deux bonnes heures (et lui même n'était pas assez bête pour demander de l'aide au criminel), et Maître Panda avait préparé des haricots verts.

Des. Haricots. Verts.

Il détestait ça... Et quand il le lui avait dit, le chanteur avait haussé un sourcil en disant qu'un homme ne faisait pas la fine bouche quand il avait vraiment faim, et que les légumes étaient bons pour la santé, que pour devenir grand et fort il ferait bien d'en consommer d'avantage.

Mais les arguments du maître le laissaient de marbre et rien qu'à imaginer l'odeur des diaboliques légumes verts restés dans le fond de la casserole, il se mit à faire la grimace. Non, il avait une autre carte à jouer avant d'en arriver à de telles extrémités.

Remontant prudemment l'escalier de l'appartement, il vérifia autour de lui que l'animal en voie de disparition n'était pas là. Il lui avait interdit d'aller réveiller Mathieu, en lui expliquant qu'il était très fatigué et qu'il fallait le laisser dormir. Dans un premier temps, le Geek avait acquiescé, il voulait bien être gentil avec son créateur. Puis l'animal avait réchauffé ces... ces... trucs verts là, qui méritaient à peine le nom de nourriture. Bref, la situation était critique, et le podcasteur avait probablement suffisamment dormi. Il pourrait sûrement lui préparer ce fameux steak qui l'appelait depuis les tréfonds du freezer... Il se mit à saliver rien que d'y penser.

Arrivé devant la porte de Mathieu, il se sentit tout petit. Il allait se faire disputer c'est sûr... Ouvrant timidement la porte il commença par jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la chambre. Il y faisait sombre, et une masse plus importante dans le lit suggérait que le podcasteur y était toujours. Le gamer resta une minute à regarder par l'entrebâillement de la porte, espérant qu'un mouvement, un son lui indique que son créateur ne dormait pas. Mais rien de tel n'arriva, alors, suite à un nouveau grondement de son estomac, il s'engagea courageusement dans la pièce.

Son cœur battait la chamade, et il avançait par tous petits pas dans la semi obscurité. Arrivé près du lit, il couina un petit : « Mathieu ? »

Pas de réponse. Intimidé, le jeune garçon s'avança encore, tendant le cou pour tenter d'apercevoir le visage du podcasteur caché dans les couvertures désordonnées. On aurait dit vu l'état du lit qu'il avait eu une nuit agitée. « Mathieu ? »

Enfin, il fut capable de voir son créateur, qui dormait profondément. Il fut aussi capable d'entendre sa respiration, rapide, et de déceler dans les traits de ce dernier... De la douleur. Alerté par les deux signes anormaux, il rapprocha tout prêt de son mentor, et il put voir qu'il transpirait beaucoup, ses chevaux plaqués contre son crâne. Le petit approcha une main du front de Mathieu, et sentit une forte chaleur à son contact.

Même le Geek était parfaitement capable d'en déduire que le créateur de l'émission d'SLG était tombé malade. Paniqué, il l'appela encore une fois, plus fort cette fois, voulant le sortir de son sommeil : « Mathieu! Mathieu réveille toi s'il te plaît ! »

Sa voix avait monté dans les aiguës, et la peur avait formé une crampe douloureuse dans son ventre. Il regarda autour de lui, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Mathieu était malade. Mathieu était malade. Mathieu était malade ! Comment l'aider ? Qui pouvait l'aider ? Lui même ne savait pas faire cuire un steak, alors soigner quelqu'un ! Des larmes menacèrent de couler de ses yeux, tandis qu'il gémissait, complètement perdu. Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait répondre à toutes ses questions...

Et soudain le déclic se fit. Mais bien sûr ! Il lui suffisait d'appeler le Prof ! Il saurait probablement quoi faire pour aider Mathieu ! De sa main tremblante, il saisit son portable et sélectionna le numéro de la personnalité savante. Dès que la voix à la tonalité aigre lui répondit, le Geek s'empressa de dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur de sa petite voix effrayée.

« Prof, Prof, c'est terrible ! Mathieu est malade, il a très chaud à son front, il est tout collant et il respire bizarrement, et il veut pas se réveiller, et... et... j'allais voir s'il pouvait venir me faire à manger parce que j'ai très faim, et là je l'ai trouvé dans son lit et il me répond pas et j'ai peur et je sais pas quoi faire s'il te plaît viens m'aider je sais pas quoi faire pour le soigner ! »

Les larmes avaient fini par se mettre à couler pendant sa tirade, et une fois cette dernière terminée il fut secoué de sanglots. Il entendit tout de même le scientifique lui répondre d'un ton assuré.

« Très bien, calme toi, j'arrive. »


End file.
